The Dragon Rider and the Avatar
by AvatarHiccup
Summary: After the death of her husband,Stoick, Lin Beifong gives birth and raises their son, Haru/Hiccup, to protect Republic City. From the day of his birth, Haru's destiny has been forever tied to the city. Inspired by 'The tides change once more'. Rating may or may not change and please review!
1. All good things come to an end

**Author's note: I don't own Legend of Korra or HTTYD**

* * *

After the Hundred Year War, Avatar Aang and Fire Lord Zuko transformed the Fire Nation colonies into the United Republic of Nations, a society where benders and non-benders from all over the world could live and thrive together in peace and harmony. They named the capital of this great land, Republic City.

Avatar Aang accomplished many remarkable things in his life and would continue to do so until the time came. His friends branched off and made names for themselves across the globe.  
Sokka served as the Southern Water Tribe representative on the United Republic Council as well as the Council's chairman, but after some years he retired from the Council and became Chief of the Southern Water Tribe.  
Fire-Lord Zuko was restoring balance to the Fire Nation while grooming his daughter to take over when he would retire.  
Aang and Katara lived on Air Temple Island with their three kids, Bumi, Kya, and Tenzin.  
Toph and her daughter Lin Beifong resided in Republic City and were the head of its metal-bending police. 

* * *

It was a beautiful day in Republic City. There was peace all around for the most part, but there were a few people out there that want to cause trouble and there are some who wish to help.

At the docks of Republic City the ferry boat had just arrived. People from all over had heard of Republic City and wanted to be a part of its prosperity. As the people got off the boat one young man marveled at the city before him.

"Amazing! I can't believe a place like this exists!" the young man exclaimed.

"Hey big guy you getting off or what?" the captain of the boat. The young man waved as he walked off the boat.

"Sorry captain! Have safe travels!"

As the boat pulled off the young man gathered his bags and began to walk through the city.

Stoick was his name and being Vast was his game. He was between 6 to 7 feet tall with red hair and green eyes, he was also very muscular.

He was an Earth-bender that came from an Island far north of the Earth Kingdom. The island was so remote that some people forgot it existed. The Isle of Berk. It was a beautiful place to live but sadly it was destroyed by the volcano. Many people died including Stoick's father, who was the chief, and his family and friends.

Stoick had been stranded for about a year when someone finally found him. A ship of hunters helped him get back on his feet and dropped him off in the Earth Kingdom. It was there he learned about the rest of the world, the 100 year war, the avatar and many more. He learned about Republic City and decided to restart his life there.

As he walked down the street and marveled at the vehicles with wheels, they didn't require any animal to pull them. It was simply fascinating.

That is until a cloud of black fog shot out from them.

Stoick then started coughing like no tomorrow.

When he finally stopped his coughing fit, he sighed, "I think I like the smell of ashes compared to this."

He started walking down the street when he looked down an alley and saw some thugs mugging an old man.

"Have you no shame? He's just an old man!" he yells as he stomped his foot on the ground and the three muggers went flying into the air.

He casual walked over as the muggers landed, "You best learn to respect your elders."

The thug's snarled at him and pulled out some knifes, but before they could attack him, they were sent flying by earth bending into a shops window.

Stoick winced as they went through, "I hope that wasn't expensive." He said with a shrug and turned to the old man.  
"Don't worry sir I don't think those guys will bother you again." He said with a crooked grin.

The old man nodded in thanks and walked away.

Minutes later the police arrived.

He turned around saw a young woman with short black hair and stern green eyes marching up to him as the other officers rounded up the downed muggers.

"You must be the police. Don't worry I already dealt with the muggers." Stoick said with pride.

He saw the woman extend her hand and he did the same, assuming she was going to shake it, but to his surprise and confusion a metal cable was wrapped around his arm instead.

"What's the meaning of this?" Stoick said in shock.

"You're under arrest for property damage." The woman said.

"What? Bu-but I just saved an old man from being mugged!" Stoick said in indignation.

"You're still under arrest." The woman said trying to drag him away to the squad car. But Stoick was not going willingly. He pulled back on the cable.

"I think not." He said narrowing his eyes. Lin growled at him.

"It's either you come quietly or I take you down myself, your choice."

"You and what army?" Stoick asked. This girl had guts, but she was clearly out of her league. He was 3 times her size.

The woman launched at him and punched him in the jaw. Stoick fell to the ground with surprise as he massaged his jaw. That actually hurt him.

"I don't need an army." The woman smirked. Stoick was angry at this; he quickly got up and launched a boulder at her.

The woman ducked under it with ease, but she wasn't ready to be punched in the gut by a rocky fist. She lay on her back and held her midsection in pain, Stoick smiled triumphantly until he realized what he had done.

"Oh Spirits! What have I done?" he said running over to her. Stoick knelt by her side and tilted her head up.

"Miss I'm so sorry! Are you alright?" he asked. The woman glared daggers at him before she punched in the face.

Stoick was stunned by this and before he knew it he was wrapped in metal cable.

"What?!" Stoick said bewildered.

"I told you I was bringing you in." the woman huffed. 

* * *

-Police station-

Stoick was sitting in the interrogation room while being cuffed to the table, when the woman who dragged him away because of a misunderstanding entered. He looked up and saw her walking a bit slow, probably because he hit her, but she was hiding it well. Impressive.

"You sure know how to take a punch. And you sure know how to dish em out." Stoick said with a chuckle. The woman was not in the mood.

"I'm Lieutenant Lin Beifong." Lin said.

"Well it's a pleasure Lin." Stoick said smiling.

"That's Lieutenant Beifong to you." She said with a growl. "Don't think that joking is gonna get you out of this bub."

"Look I'm sorry for how things turned out, but understand that you were 'arresting' me for saving a man's life, but nonetheless I'm ready to accept the consequences." Stoick sighed.

"You're what?" Lin said with an eyebrow raised.

"I'm ready to accept the consequences." He repeated. Lin was a bit surprised by this.

"Ma'am, Avatar Aang is here and is asking to see you or the Chief." An officer said through the window.

"Avatar? You know the Avatar?" Stoick asked.

Lin sighed, "Just bring him here." She said with a wave of her hand. Aang walked in.  
"Lin, it's great to see you." Aang said with a smile.

"It's good to see you as well Avatar Aang." She said with a smile.

Aang waved her off, "Come on Lin, none of that Avatar business. We're practically family."

"Of course, Uncle Aang." She said in amusement.

Aang just smiled and gave Lin a hug.

"Ow!" Lin winced at his embrace.

"You alright Lin?" Aang said concerned. Lin shook her head.

"No thanks to this bozo." She said glaring at Stoick, Aang turned to him

"And why are you here?" Aang asked.

"I saved an old man from being robbed." Stoick said with a shrug.

Aang turned to Lin with a raised eyebrow.

"He knocked three thugs through an antique shop. Property damage, lots of property damage and he assaulted me." Lin stated.

Aang turned back to Stoick and stared at him before turning to Lin, "I think you can let this one go Lin, I'm sure he's learned his lesson." The monk suggested.

"Yes, yes I have. I will never again lay a hand on a beautiful woman like Lieutenant Beifong ever again." Stoick said as he bowed his head.

She was astonished at the man's' audacity to say that…when he was being interrogated! Her cheeks turned a shade red at his compliment but she didn't want to give him the satisfaction.

"You have some nerve you overgrown gorilla goat!" Lin growled.

"I was only stating a fact Miss Beifong." Stoick smiled.

"Your friend is quite the charmer Lin."Aang laughed.

"He's no friend of mine." Lin glared.

"I'm sorry to hear that Miss Beifong I was hoping to put this all behind us and start anew." Stoick said getting up from his chair. He opened his cuffs with metal bending and rubbed his wrists.  
"Great Spirits those things hurt, and you don't have them in bigger sizes?"

Lin looked shocked, "You could have gotten out of those the entire time!?" she questioned.

"I could've, but I felt bad for what I did. Plus I wasn't sure if I'd see another woman like you again." He said with a small wink.

Lin tried her very best not to blush, but it was impossible. So she gave him a very little grin.

"Well I have to go. Lin, tell your mother to meet me at Sokka's."

"Poker night?" Lin asked in amusement as the pink was gone from her cheeks.

"Poker night." Aang nodded and left while rubbing his bold head.

Stoick walked out the station a free man and was heading out to find a place to live when he saw Avatar Aang walking down the street; he suddenly got an idea and ran over to him. 

* * *

The next morning Lin walked into the station with her coffee and headed for her desk as she took a sip when she heard a voice.

"Hello Miss Lin."

Lin waved back, but turned to then spat out her tea in shock at hearing the voice and turned to see the man she arrested, in a metal bending officer's uniform.

"What are you doing here?" she shouted out.

"Working." Stoick simple said.

"I meant: Why are you here?" she sounded out.

"I needed a place to stay and in order to do that I needed to find work, so I ran up to Avatar Aang yesterday and asked him if there was work that needed an Earth-bender or Metal-bender. He introduced me to your mother and I showed her my skills. She was impressed and said to be here bright an early for my uniform and here I am." he explained.

"So how do I look?"He asked gesturing to his uniform.

Lin twitched at the thought of working with this guy and couldn't believe her mother would just accept him into the force just like that. Maybe she could find a way to get rid of him, 'Wait, where would I hide the body?' she thought to herself.

Just then Chief Toph walked in. "Alright people, listen up! We got fresh meat here today so let's give him a round of applause." Toph said and a few people clapped.

"I said clap maggots!" she shouted and everyone clapped this time.

Toph smirked, "Ah it's good to be the boss." She said, "Anyway, Lin, you get the newbie."

Lin smiled viciously at Stoick, "With pleasure." She said.

Stoick felt nervous, he did not liking the look in Lin's eyes. 

* * *

-Squad car-

"Soooo, read anything interesting lately?" the redhead asked, trying to start up a conversation.

"No." Lin said curtly.

'Yeesh, must you be so hostile.' Stoick thought with a grimace.

This happened for around five years with a very awkward partnership.

Stoick tended to talk and sometimes flirt with Lin while she ignored him for the most part.

Even though she already had a boyfriend.

A monk that Stoick called Sir Prance a lot, much to Tenzin's ire and Stoick's enjoyment when Lin found some amusement in him calling that.

Then it happened.

The break up. 

* * *

-Police Station Gym-

Stoick walked in to the gym seeing Lin tear the place up in shear anger. He shivered with excitement at the level of ferocity she was showing.

Truly women are the scariest force in the world when angered.

"Hey Lin." Stoick said cautiously.

Lin turned to him with a face willed with absolute irritation at his very presence.

"What do you want?" Lin asked.

Stoick just shrugged, "Is it a crime to check on my favorite partner?" He joked with a grin.

"Yes." She said and went to her routine.

"Ya know, you're a very feisty woman, but that's one of the reasons I like you. You're assertive and go for what you want. Maybe I could learn a thing or two from you." Stoick said

"Lin I heard about your breakup with Tenzin." He said sitting next to her on the bench

Lin sighed in annoyance and looked at him, "What else is new?"

"But I just want you to know that if you ever need someone to talk to I'm here for you." he said putting an arm around her.

"Thanks Stoick."Lin smiled.

"No problem." Stoick smiled, he was about to get up and leave Lin asked him a question.

"Hey Stoick you know after all these years we've been partners I still don't know anything about you?" Lin asked

"That's because you're so dead set on hating me." Stoick chuckled.

"You attacked me and bruised my ribs." She deadpanned.

"And for the hundredth time, I'm sorry! Why do you have to be so boar-headed?"

"You're just as boar-headed." Lin shot back.

"Am not."

"Are too"

"Am not"

"Are too!"

"Well maybe if you weren't so beautiful I wouldn't have to act this way." Stoick eyes widened when he realized what he said, Lin was just as surprised.

"What?"

"Look Lin, I've liked you since the moment you punched me in face and I never stopped liking you. You're smart, pretty, courageous, and tough as nails. Any man would be lucky to have you as theirs. I can't stand to see you this way. I want to be there for you and I want to help you deal with this if you'll let me." he said softly as he didn't want to upset her further.

Lin at first said nothing as she turned away. Her break up with Tenzin was hard since he was the one who dumped her even though he did do it as gently as he could, but it still hurt.

She thought about Stoick and how they've been partners for years now and even after all the times she ignored his attempts to talk or occasionally flirt with her, he still tried getting to know her better.

"I don't know Stoick; I just don't think I feel up to giving romance another try." Lin answered honestly.

Stoick wasn't disappointed in her answer, but he was thrilled by it because Lin just opened up to him and spoke her honest feelings.

"Then why don't you just think about it and let me know when you decide." he said gently.

Lin wanted to say she wasn't interested, but something made her think differently, "Fine I'll think about it." she said hesitantly.

"That's all I'm asking." he said with a smile again. 

* * *

And so after a week to herself Lin decided to give Stoick a chance after a small talk with her mother over the break up.

Her mother said to give him a chance to at least help her deal with her broken heart.

So she gave him a chance where their first date was more of a hangout as they just talked, had dinner and walked together.

To her surprise she enjoyed herself as it helped her feel better and she agreed to see him again when he asked her out again.

So they went on dates again as their relationship slowly grew to something she felt was more special than what she would've had with Tenzin.

Their dates were a success.

Their dates then led to a relationship.

Their relationship led to marriage.

Their marriage then led to a new life.

And before that new life was even born, that case happened. 

* * *

Stoick was investigating a warlord that may or may have not been the cause of the destruction of Berk. He was obsessed with finding out why this Drago Bludvist destroyed his home. Lin was concerned with what he would do when he faced Bludvist. Ever since he was assigned the case he was angry, short-tempered and reckless more than usual. He wouldn't sleep at night and whenever he got a lead he would go in without back up. With Lin being pregnant with their child Lin always feared for his safety.

"Stoick please don't go!" Lin begged. Stoick dressed up and put on his armor.

"I have to do this Lin, for my family."

"I'm your family Stoick, we're your family." She said rubbing her belly, she was six months pregnant at the time.  
Stoick looked back at his wife and couldn't help but marvel at Lin. She was absolutely glowing like an angel. She was carrying his child inside her, their child. He had this feeling in his gut that he wasn't going to even see his child. Hopefully he was wrong.

"Lin this is very important, I have to do this for the sake of the city and for the future of our child." Lin begrugingly sighed and smiled at her husband.

"Alright, promise me you'll be careful?" Lin said to Stoick as she sat in bed.

"For you my dear, anything." Stoick said with gentleness in his emerald eyes as he rubbed her belly softly.

"Good." Lin answered with a nod. 

* * *

With that Stoick left and ventured out into the city. He arrived at an abandoned warehouse and found a tunnel that went down below the Earth, just like the anonymous tip said. He walked down the tunnel and came upon what looked to be a prison, but within the cells was something he had saw in books.

"Dragons." He whispered.

Inside all the cells were dragons of all shapes and sizes, some of them looked starved, while others looked like they were beaten and close to death. Stoick felt sorry for the creatures and began opening their cages.

"Go fly away be free!" he yelled.

All the dragons hurried into the tunnel, Stoick was about to leave with them when a voice called him.

"Hello Stoick."

Stoick turned around and was shocked to see a big man draped in a cloak of dragon skin and long black dreadlocks, he remembered this man.

"Remember me?" the man smirked.

"You! You were one of the hunters that saved me all those years ago."

"Correct. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Drago Bludvist."

"You're the one that destroyed my island my people, my friends and family."

"Guilty as charged."

"Why? We did nothing to you!"

"Ah but you did. Your father had something that belonged to me, an artifact that FireLord Sozin used in his Conquest to kill all dragons 100 years ago. The Dragon Eye."

Stoick did remember his father having such a artifact but he didn't dare ask what is was for.

"When FireLord Sozin went on his path to power there were those in the Fire Nation that didn't quite care for his plans. They were the dragon riders. They didn't believe in Sozin's plan so they rebelled using the power of their dragons to defy him. They had even formed their own base away from the fire Nation. Sozin knew that with the dragon riders around they would hinder his plans, so he came to my Great Grandfather Drogon and his tribe of hunters. The hunters possessed a device that could find any dragon, anywhere in the world. The power of the dragon riders came from their dragons so Sozin used the device to find all the dragons and wiped them out. But some dragons and riders got away and they even stole the device from Firelord Sozin, but they were weak and went into hiding."

"What does this have to do with my island?!" Stoick bellowed. Drago only chuckled.

"Your people are the descendants of the Dragon Riders and still held onto the Dragon Eye device. Just like Sozin searched for the Avatar, My family searched for the Dragon Eye. Dragons were not extinct and with their power we'd rule the world. Your father wasn't going to give it willingly so I had to take drastic measures."

Drago approached a stone wall and placed his hand on it. He closed his eyes and concentrated, within seconds the wall turned into lava. Stoick gasped in horror.

"You're a lava-bender?"

"Both Firebenders and Earthbenders share this ability; though fire benders can't create lava, they can bring it to the surface.

"You destroyed my island all for a stupid artifact!" Stoick growled. "I'll kill you!"

Stoick launched himself at Drago and punched him in the face with a rock fist. Drago recovered and sent a wave of lava at Stoick who jumped to the side. Drago took this opportunity and ran back down the hall. Stoick saw this and gave chase.

"Get back here you coward!"

As Drago ran down the hall he used lava-bending and tried to collapse the tunnel behind him, but Stoick was too fast and made it through. Stoick chased Drago into and underground arena where he was completely surrounded by Dragon Hunters. They all looked at Stoick with evil smiles on their faces.

"Did you really think you could have found me on your own?" Dragon said. "Ever since you joined the police, you've been a thorn in my side and all the Triads as well. We all decided to end you once and for all, so we gave the anonymous tip to the police knowing you wouldn't rest until you found me. Well here I am Stoick, come and get me!" Dragon cackled.

Stoick looked around and knew there was no way he'd get out of this.

"Fight me like a man Drago!"

"What for? With this I won't be a man anymore. I'll be a God! A Dragon God!" Drago said rising up the dragon Eye. The hunters and the Triads cheered.

Suddenly a cable wrapped around The Eye a pulled it from Drago's hand. Drago was shocked and looked around frantically.

"Looking for this?" Stoick grinned.

"Give that back!" Dragon roared

"You're gonna have to catch me first!"

Stoick bulldozed through the hunters and triads that blocked his way and ran back into the tunnel. The hunters shot at Stoick using, earth, fire, water and even lightning. Stoick had almost made it when he was suddenly cut off. He was trapped and cornered and heavily outnumbered.

"You have nowhere to run Stoick, you best hand over the Eye." Drago smirked.

Stoick looked at the Dragon Eye in his hand and gripped it tightly.

"If this thing is as powerful as you say it is, then there's no way in hell I'll let you have it!"

Stoick started bending the Earth around them and collapsed the tunnel. Everyone was frantic and tied to get out.

"Retreat! The whole place is gonna cave!" Drago yelled.

While everyone tried to escape Stoick knelt down in the defeat, his life flashed before his eyes, he saw Berk and his friends and family, he saw Republic City, Toph, Aang, Tenzin, and he saw Lin holding a small bundle in her hands with a smile on her face. A tear fell from his eyes down his face with sadness.

"Lin I'm so sorry." He said before the tunnel finally collapsed. 

* * *

Lin had woken up from a terrible dream in a cold sweat. She looked on the right side of the bed and saw that Stoick still wasn't back from his mission. Now she grew worried. Suddenly the phone rang at Stoick's desk. Lin slowly got out the bed and went to pick up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Lin it's me." Toph answered.

"Mom? Where's Stoick? Is he at the station with you?" Lin asked frantically.

"Slow down Lin, something happened. Can you make it to the hospital?" Toph said.

"I'm not sure."

"I'll send a squad car to pick you up, get ready in ten minutes." Toph dropped the phone.

Lin's body went stiff, something was wrong, she felt it, and her mom wasn't saying anything. Lin decided to do as her mother asked and got dressed. 

* * *

At the hospital Lin was escorted by two officers, she looked around and saw her mother, Aang and Tenzin standing outside a door.

"Mom?" she called. Toph turned to her daughter with a sad look on her face and gave her a hug.

"Mom, tell me what's going on. Where's Stoick?"

Toph sighed.

"We got reports of Dragons flying out of an abandoned warehouse, possibly where Stoick found Drago Bludvist and the Triads. When we go there the building had sunk into the ground. We found survivors who were Triads and hunters and we arrested them; they say that Stoick caved the tunnels on top of everyone including himself. There were many bodies but we finally found him Lin. He's dead." Toph explained.

Lin's knees gave out from under her but Tenzin quickly caught her and helped her up. A tear fell down her cheek.

"I need to see him." She whispered.

"I don't think that's a good idea Lin." Aang suggested.

"Please I need to see my husband." Lin begged with more tears. Aang sighed and opened the door.

Lin could no longer hold back her emotions. She cried so loud everyone in the hospital took notice.

"Stoick!" she wailed over his body.

He was pale his body bruised, but other than that he still looked strong even in death. Lin continued to cry over beloved husband. Toph and Aang stood at the door while Tenzin held Lin and patted her on the back.

"One of the Triads said that Drago was a lava-bender and that he's responsible for the eruption on Stoick's island. They said he was looking for something called the Dragon Eye and that he found it. Drago was planning to use it to gather an army of dragons to take over the world." Aang explained.

"Stoick was holding this in his hand when we found his body." Toph pulled out what looked to be a telescope carved into the shape of a dragon.

"If Drago had gone forward with his plans we'd be at his mercy, but Stoick stopped him. Your husband's a hero." Aang explained.

"I don't give a Hog-monkeys ass! My husband is dead and our child is going to be born without a father!" Lin continued to cry through the night. 

* * *

In a week the funeral arrangements were made and Stoick was buried. Later on they had a statue of Stoick built in front of the police station. Toph made an announcement at the unveiling.

"Stoick the Vast, as he was called by his colleagues, was a brave, hardworking young man. Some would say he was boar-headed and reckless, but those that knew him say he had a big heart. Any challenge that came his way he took it on like the rock he was. He was the rock of this city and kept us grounded. Whenever things seemed bleak he would always say to me. 'A Chief protects their own'. Though he wasn't chief he protected each and every one us like we were his own flesh and blood. He took his job to heart. I couldn't be more proud to call him my son in law. Here are some words from Stoick's homeland, I'd never thought I'd be saying the anytime soon so here goes."

Toph cleared her throat before continuing.

"May the Spirits welcome you and lead you through The Great battlefield. May they sing your name with love and fury, so that we might hear it rise from the depths of the Spirit World and know that you've taken your rightful place at the table of the Ancients. For a great man has fallen: A warrior. A husband. A father. A friend. Stoick the Vast your name shall not be forgotten." Toph said wiping a tear.

The audience cheered and applauded as the veil was removed revealing Stoick in his metal bender uniform.


	2. The Silver Lining

**1 month later after Stoick's death**

* * *

"AAAAAAHHHHH IT'S TOO EARLY!" Lin Beifong screamed in pain as another contraction hit. Lin was holding her mother's hand as she lay in a hospital bed giving birth to her child.

"Lin just breath you are going to be fine." Toph tried to sooth her daughter as she watched her in intense pain. Lin had been in labor for 10 hours but it felt more like 10 days.

"Shut…up…mom!" Lin said panting in-between her contractions. Her hands were balled into fists and she was gritting her teeth. She was already stressed enough; she didn't need her mother coddling her.

"Okay Mrs. Beifong you can start pushing now." The doctor said as he got ready to help deliver the baby.

"GET THIS BRAT OUT OF ME!" Lin screamed as she just wanted to get this over with as soon as possible.

"He-he, I remember saying the exact same thing when I gave birth to you and Su." Toph said recalling the memory of when she was giving birth.

Toph was brought out of her thoughts as Lin screamed as she pushed with all her might.

* * *

 **In the hall**

Tenzin was holding his wife Pema's hand as they listened to Lin's screams.

"I hope Lin is okay?" Pema said with worry for her friend.

"Don't worry Pema, Lin is strong, she will be fine." Tenzin said trying to reassure his wife.

* * *

 **In hospital room**

Lin was left breathing heavy from pushing again.

"HOW MUCH LONGER IS THIS GOING TO TAKE!?" Lin screamed as she was nearing exhaustion.

"Not much longer Mrs. Beifong I can see the head just a little more." The doctor said as he got ready to catch the baby.

"You hear that Lin? It's almost over and soon you will be able to hold your baby. You just need to push a little more." Toph encouraged. She was happy that her grandchild would soon be born, and happy that she would be getting her hand back, she felt like Lin was going to rip it off.

"Okay just a little more I can do that." Line said as she prepared to push again.

Lin gave one final scream and fell back on the bed exhausted. She opened her eyes to the sound of a crying baby.

"It's a boy! A healthy boy." The Doctor said happily

The doctor cut the cord, cut the cord and wrapped him in a blue blanket. He passed the baby to Toph who took him to Lin.

"Hey squirt, let's take you to see your mom." Toph said to the baby with a smile as she took him to Lin who was still breathing heavy.

Lin opened her eyes and looked to her left to see her mother walking over to her with her son. Toph passed Lin her still crying son who she gladly accepted and brought him down to her chest and held him.

As Lin held her son she was amazed by how much he resembled his father. He had a small amount of red-brown hair, and his father's nose.

"Shhh, it's okay mommy's here, Haru." Lin said trying to get her son to calm down.

After hearing his mother's voice Haru stopped crying and opened his eyes. Lin looked into his emerald green eyes. After a few minutes of staring Haru smiled making him look even more adorable.

"You did well kiddo." Toph said proud that her daughter had finally started a family of her own. Maybe now she would lighten up.

"Yeah, he's beautiful, isn't he mom?" Lin asked her mother while never breaking eye contact with her son.

"I would agree but I am blind." Toph said.

"Oh, sorry." Lin apologized forgetting that her mother is blind.

"It's fine, I won't hold it against you, you've been through a lot." Toph said waving it off.

Haru brought his hand out and tried to reach for Lin's hair. But instead Lin let him grab her finger.

"He has a strong grip, he's going to be a powerful earth bender, I can tell." Lin said as she felt Haru's grip in her finger.

"Well he does come from a line of powerful earth benders, I would be surprised if the little squirt didn't inherit your skills." Toph said agreeing with her daughter.

* * *

Tenzin and Pema were allowed into the room to see the baby. Pema came in and stood by Lin's side while Tenzin stayed back and watched by the door. Pema looked at the baby and gasped, she was in awe of the little boy.

"Lin he's adorable." Pema said in awe. While Pema cooed at Haru, Lin looked up and saw Tenzin standing by the door.

"Hey Tenzin, get your butt over here and see your godson." Lin said in an amused tone.

"So this is really him? He's so small." Tenzin said looking at the baby boy then looked to his wife.

"Yep, his name is Haru Beifong" Toph said.

"Tenzin maybe you and Pema should start having kids." Lin smirked.

"I'll think about it." Tenzin said.

Lin noticed Haru starting to fall asleep and felt tired herself.

"I think it's time we let these two rest; they've had a stressful day and I need to get back to the council." Tenzin said leaving.

Lin looked at her son and smiled falling asleep with him.


	3. Friendship

It's been 4 years since that day. At first, Lin struggled with being a parent; it was only natural being a single guardian. But with time she adjusted, and whenever she needed any help Tenzin and Pema where just a phone call away.

When Haru was 4 years-old he started Earthbending. Lin and Toph were very excited, especially Lin, it actually brought her to tears, she remembered how talented his father was when he was alive, but it was shame Stoick couldn't see his son grow up. Toph and began taking time off from work and spent more time training Haru. The two of them shared a close bond, connected by their love for Earthbending.

Haru was wearing a green shirt and black shorts Lin was wearing a whit tank top and black pants while Toph was wearing a long sleeved white shirt and brown pants.

"Okay today we are going to start your earthbending training" Lin said as she smiled at her children.

Haru was extremely happy. He knew how great at earthbending his mother and grandmother are and was very eager to learn from them.

"Okay calm down Haru it's going to be easy since your mom won't let me train you the way I want." Toph grumbled.

"Mom I told you, I will not put him through the same stuff you put the Avatar through." Lin said seriously.  
"Yeah whatever. You're no fun" Toph said amused at the annoyed face Lin had.

"Anyway you know what it takes to be an earthbender right?" Toph asked her grandson.

"You have to be grounded and un-moving, just like a rock." Haru replied.

"Exactly, So we are going to test just how grounded you are" Toph said as she bent a boulder out of the ground about the size of Haru.

"Now your mom won't let me do it the fun way so we will go with baby steps. You will need to stand your ground when I send this at you" Toph said as Haru nodded.

Toph sent the boulder at Haru. Not enough to hurt him but hard enough to see how much strength he has.

Haru put his hands forward to stop the boulder, only getting pushed back slightly he stops it and pushes it back at Toph who bends it to the side.

"Come on I can do better. Bend a bigger rock at me" Haru said to his mother.

"Okay Haru if that's what you want then here you go" Lin said with a smile as she launched a rock a twice the size of the last at Haru at the same speed to not hurt him.

Haru brought his hands up again and blocked the boulder with more difficulty sliding back. He put all his strength into it and pushed the boulder back as his mother as bent it away from her.

"Well done Haru." Lin said to her son.

"Thanks mom." Haru said breathing heavy.

"Well it seems that Haru is a bit stronger than you were at that age." Toph said looking at Lin.

"Maybe but don't get any ideas mom, he's only starting out." Lin said as she looked at her son who was out of breath.

"I guess." Toph said shrugging.

" _Haru I just know you will be something great._ " Toph thought.

 **Later that night**

Haru was being carried by Toph to the bathroom so he could take a bath.

"Hey little hiccup do you want to be strong?" Toph asked.

"Yeah grandma, I'm going to be stronger than you and mom, just wait." Haru smiled.  
"We'll see about that. But I'll tell you what. You meet me outside every day after lunch and I will teach you." Toph said to him.

"But aren't you and mom teaching me?" Haru questioned.

"Don't worry about that. And who knows once were done maybe you can teach your mom a thing or two." Toph answered.

"Okay." Haru replied.

* * *

Within three months Haru had gotten better than most teenagers, but for some reason he couldn't metal bend. Lin and Toph were a bit surprised but not all concerned, maybe he needed more time instead of rushing him. So they took a break from training and enrolled Haru into a prestigious school so he could learn and meet other kids his age.

Haru was very shy at first but within time he ran and played with the other kids like it was nothing. Haru was at recess and was lying on a bench watching the clouds float by when suddenly a shadow covered him.

"What are you doing?" asked the voice of a girl.

Haru turned his head to see a girl with should length black hair and green eyes.

"I'm just watching the clouds. Wanna join me?" Haru asked.

The girl smiled, "Sure, I'm Asami, Asami Sato." She said as she sat down and held out her hand.

Haru smiled at her, "Haru, Haru Beifong." He said as he shook her hand.

* * *

Haru and Asami became quick friends and spent much time together, it wasn't long until their parents took notice. It was the end of school and Haru ran to meet his mother.

"Hi mommy!" he said happily. Lin picked him up and gave him a hug.

"Hey sweetie, how was school today?" she asked putting him down

"It was great! Today we did arts and crafts, look at the picture I drew of you and grandma." Haru said showing her the picture. Lin was amazed to say the least; the drawing was of her and her mother standing side by side in metal bending armor. The detail was amazing; he even drew the two scars on her right cheek. There was a golden star attached to paper.

"Haru this is wonderful." Lin said happily.

"That's what the teacher said; she said I should be an artist when I grow up." Haru stated.

"Is that what you want to be?" She asked.

"I don't know. Would you be okay with that?" Haru asked curiously.

"Of course sweetie." She said ruffling his hair.

"What about Grandma?"

"You can be anything you want to be, as long as it's legal, me and Grandma will support you 100%."

"Thanks mommy." he said giving her leg a hug.

"Alright, now where is this Asami girl I've heard so much about?" Lin asked. Haru released her leg and pulled her hand.

"Oh she's over there come on!" Haru said while pulling his mother.

At the steps leading to the school, Lin saw a young girl with black hair, greens eye and a man and woman, probably the parents, standing next to her.

"Asami, this is my mom, Lin Beifong." Haru introduced.

"Nice to meet you." Lin smiled.

Asami did a curtsy and smiled. "Nice to meet you too." She said then she turned to her parents.

"This is my dad Hiroshi Sato and my mom Yasuko Sato."

"Sato? As in the Future Industries Sato-mobiles?" Lin asked in shock.

"Why yes of course, it's a pleasure to meet you Lieutenant Beifong." Hiroshi said stretching out his hand, Lin readily shook his hand and Asami's mother's hand.

"The pleasure is all mine, Mr, and Mrs. Sato."

"We've heard so much about your son. Asami speaks very highly of him." Yasuko smiled.

"Yes it seems they've become great friends." Lin smiled. Asami tugged on her father's pants.

"Daddy! Mommy! Look at the picture Haru drew of me." She smiled as she gave them the picture.

Hiroshi took the paper and gasped at it as well as his wife.

"My word!"

"It's amazing!"

It was a drawing of Asami in a dress with a flower in her hair.

"You are quite the artist Haru" Yasuko smiled.

"Thank you ma'am." Haru said shyly.

"Would you like to be an artist when you grow up?"

"Not really. I wanna make things out of metal like those hammer guys." Haru shrugged.

"Hammer guys?" Hiroshi asked confused.

"Yeah they use their hammers to make swords and stuff."

"Oh you mean a blacksmith." Hiroshi said in realization. Lin was confused.

"Why a blacksmith Haru?" Lin asked her son.

"Well since I can't metal-bend like you and Grandma I wanna do something like it." He smiled.

"Perhaps we can talk about this over dinner. Would you like to join us Lieutenant?" Hiroshi offered.

"I-uh."

"We'd love to have you as our guest; it'd be good for the children that we get to know each other." Yasuko replied. Lin was a bit hesitant.

"Please mom"

"Please Ms. Beifong."

Haru and Asami begged at the same time.

"Ok sure." Lin relented.

"Yay!" Haru and Asami cheered.

The adults chuckled at the children's reaction.

"We'll see you tomorrow night, how's that?" Yasuko asked.

"That's fine by me." Lin shrugged.

"Execellent, see you then." Hiroshi replied. The family of three walked over to their limo, when Asami turned back and waved.

"Bye Haru! See you tomorrow!"

Haru waved back. "Bye Asami!"

Lin and Haru walked their Sato-mobile and drove home.


	4. Dinner party

The next day Haru was excited to go to Asami's house and couldn't keep still.  
Lin smiled at his anticipation, but Toph wasn't all that phased.

"Come on grandma you gotta get dressed we're going to Asami's house for dinner." Haru said helping Toph out of bed. Toph yawned and stretched her body; she wasn't as young as she used to be.

"Alright, alright, I'll get dressed. What's so great about this Asami girl anyway?" Toph asked her grandson.

"She's the awesomest girl in school."

"Do you like her?" Toph smirked.

"Duh, she's my friend." Haru stated as if it was obvious.

"I mean do you like-like her?"

"Like-like? What do mean grandma?" Haru asked confused.

"I mean when a boy likes a girl and he has this sudden urge to—

"MOTHER!"

Haru and Toph looked up at the doorway where Lin was standing with a loose fitting dress. Lin was furious.

"He's only four years old! He doesn't need to know about this stuff! What's the matter with you?!" Lin shouted.

"Kid's gotta learn someday." Toph said as she waved off Lin, but she wasn't having any of it.

"He is my son, therefore it is my responsibility to tell him these things when he's older, not you."

"Good luck with that, now if you'll excuse me I'll be getting ready. Haru when you're older ask your mom about the birds and the bees." With that Toph nudged Haru out of the room and closed the door, leaving him and Lin in the hall. The two looked at each other and blinked.

"You look pretty mommy." Haru smiled looking at his mother. He understood how cranky she could be and wanted to cheer her up. It worked.

"Thanks sweetie."

* * *

After about 10 minutes the Beifong family was ready and they drove through the city to the Sato Estate. They pulled up to the Mansion and Haru gasped at the sight of it.

"Whoa! Grandma Asami's house is huge!"

"I'll believe it when I see it." Toph smirked. Haru looked at her quizzically.

"Is that what you call sarcasm grandma?" he asked.

"Mother what are you teaching him when I'm not around?" Lin was surprised he knew what that word meant.

"The bare necessities." Toph laughed as she got out the automobile. She stomped her foot into ground sending out a vibration throughout the whole estate.

"Haru wasn't kidding, this place is huge." Toph stated.

"Told you so." Haru smiled.

Hiroshi and Yasuko walked out of the house to greet them, while Asami ran to them.

"Haru!"

"Asami!"

The two of them ran to each other and hugged.

"I'm so glad you're here" Asami said excitedly.

"Me too." Haru replied.

Toph walked over to Haru and nudged him.

"Asami, this is my grandma Toph." he said proudly. Asami's eyes widened and she quickly bowed and curtseyed.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Chief Beifong." she greeted.

"No need for all the fancy stuff, I'm here to stuff my face and go to sleep." Toph said bluntly.

"Mother, that's no way to greet our host, you know better." Lin scolded.

"I know, I know, I was just kidding. It's a pleasure to meet you too Asami. Haru has been talking about you nonstop." Toph smiled.

"Grandma!" Haru whined in embarassment.

"What? It's true." Toph chuckled. Hiroshi and his wife walked over to meet them.

"Welcome everyone, we're so happy you could make it. Please come in and take a load off, dinner will be ready shortly." Hiroshi stated.

"I hope there's plenty of meat on the menu, for making us wait." Toph whispered to Asami and Haru. The two children giggled at this.

They all entered the mansion and walked to the living room to rest.

Asami and Haru took off their shoes and ran to jump on the couch, but Lin quickly grabbed Haru in midair and held him to her eye level.

"Haru where are your manners?" Lin scolded.

"It's aright Ms. Beifong, no harm done. Asami could you take Haru to the play room ? Shu will come get you when dinner is ready." Yasuko said.

Asami smiled at this and looked at Haru who was currently being held in the air. Haru looked at his mother with a pleading look on his face. Lin sighed and slowly set Haru down. Haru then hurried off after Asami to the play room. Lin smiled lightly as he ran off and then turned to the Sato's.

"You've raised a fine boy Ms. Beifong, you must be very proud." Hiroshi stated.

"Yes, if only his father was still around to see him." Lin said sadly.

"Might we ask, what happen to his father?" Yasuko asked.

"Well, I'm sorry it's just to painful." Lin said looking away.

"We understand, if you can't tell us." Hiroshi stated.

"No it's fine, it's been so long but it doesn't make it any easier. Haru's father, Stoick, was on a mission to find a crime lord that was responsible for the destruction of his island, a Lavabender named Drago Bludvist. Before Fire Lord Sozin set out to conquer the Earth Kingdom, a clan of Dragon riders opposed him and fought against his plans.

Sozin sought help from a tribe of Dragon hunters that had a device capable of tracking down every dragon in the world. He used this device, the Dragon Eye, to find the Riders so he could end them and their dragons. Before he could finish them off, they stole the Dragon Eye and found refuge far way from Sozin and the rest of the world. Drago's tribe went in search of the Eye during the Hundred Year War and they finally found it on Stoick's island, Berk. Drago must have set off the volcanoe on the island and killed everyone except Stoick. He found the Eye and took it with him.

It was when Stoick joined the Metal bending police that Drago resurfaced. He banned together with the Triad gangs and plotted to finsh Stoick off. One night Stick recieved an anonymous tip that Drago was the one to kill his people and that he was in Republic City, Sure enough Stoick left to find out. When he got their there must have been a struggle for the Dragon Eye and Stoick collasped the tunnels onto everyone, including himself so that Drago couldn't fufil his plan to conquer the world with dragons. I was six months pregnant when he died." Lin explained sadly, she quickly wiped a tear.

"We're so sorry for your loss. I can't belive people like this Drago exist!" Hiroshi stated. "Did you find Stoick's body?"

"Yes, along with the Dragon Eye in his hand. Stoick had that thing in a death grip, no pun intended." Toph stated.

"What about Drago? Did you find him as well?" Yasuko asked.

Lin clenched her fist tightly at the mention of Drago, it filled her with disgust.

"No." Lin said quietly.

"Even though there were many survivors, there were just as many that didn't make it. We dug up all the bodies but not one fitting Drago's description. We've sent out search word to all four nations. No sign of him." Toph said.

"Unbelievable that monster!" Hiroshi said angrily.

"Haru is all I have left of Stoick. If I lose him I don't what I'll do." Lin said quietly.

Suddenly Shu came to the living room.

"Ahem, I'm sorry to interrupt, but dinner is ready."

"Thank you Shu, could you bring the children from the play room?"

"Right way sir." Shu bowed and went to get the children, while the adults went to the table.

* * *

Dinner that night was wonderful. Hiroshi offered to build a forge at the back of the Beifong estate so that Haru could begin forging things out of metal. Lin was very hesitant, but with a little prodding and begging from Toph and Haru, she agreed.

After dinner the adults spent he rest of the night talking while Asami and Haru played together with blocks.

"What do you wanna be when you grow up Asami?" Haru asked.

"I don't know, I'm not sure, what about you?" Asami replied.

"I wanna be blacksmith, but I wanna the bestest Earth-bender ever and build stuff to help people too."

"That's awesome." Asami said excitedly.

"It sure is."

Haru looked back and saw his moim at the doorway.

"Hi mom, me and Asami built a castle." he said showing her.

"It looks amazing sweety, but right now it's time to go home." Lin replied.

"Awww but we were having so much fun." Haru said sadly.

"Don't worry we'll be back to visit." Lin said to comfort him.

"Okay."

Haru looked at Asami and waved.

"Bye Asami"

"Bye."

She ran over to Haru and gave him a big hug. Lin smiled at the sight of it. The two families said their good-byes as Lin, Toph and Haru entered their car and drove off.

* * *

"Such nice people." Lin stated as she drove. Toph simply shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly.

"Yeah they're alright with me."

"Wow mom that's actually saying something coming from you." Lin chuckled.

"What can I say, those pig hen noddles were amazing!" Toph said picking her teeth.

"Typical." Lin said rolling her eyes.

"And that Asami girl is really good to Haru." Toph stated. Lin looked at her mother a bit confused but slowly nodded her head.

"Yeah." Lin was unsure what her mother was trying to get at.

"Maybe we could arrange for them to-"

Lin's eyes were as wide as saucers when she understood what her mother was trying to say.

"Mother you can't be serious! You've of all people."

"What? It'll be good for the both of them." Toph argued.

"He's just a boy! And who are we to decide that for him, what if he wants to marry someone else?" Lin replied.

"Oh come on did you see how they were? Something like that lasts forever." Toph sated.

"No I will not arrange my son to marry someone without his say so." Lin said firmly.

"Fine." Toph relented.

* * *

The drive back home was silent. When they got home Lin picked Haru up from the back seat and carried him into the house, then upstairs to his room. She tucked him in bed and kissed him on his forehead.

"Goodnight sweetie." she smiled. She turned off the lights and slowly closed the door.


	5. Secrets

It's been four years since that night. Asami and Haru became good friends and Hiroshi kept his promise and had a forge built at the back of the Beifong estate.

Despite Lin's worry Haru was very proficient for a self-taught blacksmith, he made all sorts of things and inventions that could help people just like he wanted. It disappointed Toph and Lin that he still couldn't metal-bend, but they didn't love him any less. Recently Haru has been sneaking about the house and staying up is his room for long periods of time. This caused Lin to be very concerned.

"Haru!" Lin called throughout her house, she managed to get off work early and decided to take Haru around the city, she had looked in the forge and saw that it was empty which wasn't normal for Haru, he was always in there doing something.

"Mother?" Lin called from the base of the stairs, the sound of movement confirmed that Toph was awake.

As Toph walked down the stairs she had an all-knowing stern look on her face.

"What happened?" Lin asked sitting in a chair. As Haru grew older it seemed that he had a knack for getting into trouble, not that he meant to, just that he sometimes made mistakes, but every time it happened Lin and Toph would help him when he needed them. Now most of the time he managed to avoid trouble.

"You know how we seem to miss a few cods and trout whenever we buy them?" Toph asked. Lin's face faltered.

"He's stealing food? Why on earth would he do that?" Lin said aloud.

Food was never a problem for the Beifong's both their salaries could buy food for an entire village. Even though Haru was on the skinny side, he had the biggest appetite next to Toph in the whole house. So why was he sneaking food out of the kitchen?

"Think about it, a young boy, taking food without his mother knowing?" Toph said, grinning as her daughter struggled to figure it out.

After moments of thinking Lin made the connection.

"He has a pet?" Toph nodded in confirmation.

"Nice work detective, took you a bit but you got it." Tooth said smiling, Lin wasn't amused, Haru repetitively asked for a pet, although Toph didn't mind the idea, Lin was against it to say the least.

She was about to go into the boy's room to scold him, asking for a pet was one thing, but getting one, feeding it, and not telling her was something different altogether.

"Before you go skin the boy alive, let him explain himself." Toph said.

"Mother he went behind my back and he has to face the consequences, plain and simple." Lin said with a steel gaze.

"If you keep putting walls up he's just gonna find a way around them, that's what I did. I mean sure he goes to school, but the only other friend he has lives so far way. Can you blame him for being lonely from time to time?" Toph countered.

That made Lin stop dead in her tracks, she had met her grandparents of course and she immediately saw why Toph ran away, they literally put boundaries up between her and the real world, and she wasn't going to do that to Haru. She continued up the stairs.

Toph smirked, _Knew that'd work._

* * *

Haru's room stood at the end of the hallway, Lin took a breath and opened the door. Drawings scattered the desk and toys spread out on the floor, Haru himself was in bed sleeping, with a good amount of drool on his face. Lin walks over to the end of his bed and sat down.

"Haru, wake up." she said as she gently shook the boy. Haru slowly awoke from his slumber.

His green eyes immediately went wide seeing his mother was home, putting on his best smile he figured if he acted vary good his mom wouldn't be as mad.

"Hi mommy." He said with a big smile.

"I know about the pet." Lin stated. Haru's smile fell.

"How did you know?" he asked disappointed.

"Doesn't matter how I know, the point is you stole food from the kitchen and you're keeping a pet in the house without my permission." Lin scolded.

"I'm sorry it won't happen again." Haru said looking down.

"Good now tell me about the pet."

"Well a few days ago on our field trip in the mountains there was a lightning storm. I decided to go and explore away from the group. At the top of the mountain I saw a round black rock. When I went to go touch it, a lightning bolt hit it and I fell down. I looked up and there he was covered in eggshells. I decided to bring him home with me and feed him. He's just a baby he doesn't know how to survive by himself. His mommy didn't come for him when he hatched." Haru explained.

"Haru, I'm very disappointed in you not only did you risk your life, you could have been killed! Do you know how that would make me and your grandma feel?" Lin was furious.

"I'm sorry mommy I didn't mean to, it just happened."

"Promise me you won't do anything like this ever again."

"But-"

"Promise." Lin said looking him in the eye. Haru sighed and relented.

"I promise."

Lin nodded, "Good, now let's see him." Haru's head shot up and he looked at her confuse.

"You heard me, just because I'm mad doesn't mean you can't keep him." she said, a small smile tugging on his lips, Haru threw off his covers and gave her a platypus-bear hug.

"Thank you thank you thank you!" he repeated with joy in his voice.

Haru dropped from the side of his bed and looked under it. "Toothless come out!"

A small reptile, a tad bigger than a lemur came out, Lin at first thought it was a cat at first but saw the wings on its back. She was speechless to say the least.

* * *

"A dragon?" Tenzin asked in the living room.

"It's not even hostile towards Haru, the thing adores him." she said looking out front. Haru had taken Toothless outside and was playing, or training him, to fetch to no avail.

"It... he doesn't mind me or mother at all, in fact he likes us." Lin said looking towards Tenzin.

"Only my father and Fire lord Zuko have ever seen a dragon and they were nothing like this one." Tenzin said stroking his beard in a contemplative fashion.

"What do you want to do?" he asked. Lin shook her head.

"I told him he could keep him, the poor thing is to young since he can't fly, so Haru won't wake up one morning to a missing pet, but I'll keep an eye on him just in case."

As they talked Haru burst into the room with Toothless in tow.

"Mom! Uncle Tenzin! Watch this!" he exclaimed he turned to his new dragon.

"Toothless, smile." he commanded, the dragon opened his mouth, showing his sharp teeth, which retracted into his gums, much to the grownups surprise, and curved his mouth into a smile. Lin thought it was one of the cutest things she had seen.


	6. Time Flies

As the years went on Haru's earth-bending training went by fairly fast. He mastered the basics in a matter of days and within a year he was almost as good as Toph, almost.

Speaking of Toph she decided to finally retire as Chief of Police to go on a journey of enlightenment, but before she retired Haru finally unlocked his metal-bending at 14. Lin and Toph were overjoyed and they began to train him constantly. He absorbed as much as he could and he proved to be just as skilled as anyone in his family.

On his 15th birthday Lin had finally decided to tell Haru about Stoick. At first he was angry, that this maniac had took his father away, but he was also proud of his father's sacrifice to protect him and the world. He hoped one day he could avenge his father, that is before his mother got to do it first first.

At 16 Haru enrolled in the police academy. Lin was fairly hesitant at first, yes Haru's skill in bending was astounding and being a quick learner he was sure to go far, but at the same time it was her only son. He did make some slip ups on the first day but some he learned and now it was second nature to him.

* * *

A now 19 year old Haru Beifong stood in front of a mirror, his training had helped him develop some muscle, not so much that his figure had changed, but enough so that he could now hold his own in a unfair fistfight.

"So bud, what do ya think?" he asked Toothless who stood by his side.

When they were issued metal bending armor he was ecstatic, but he did tweak his a bit so that he could make further adjustments. He had gotten rid of the helmet, he could take a boulder to the head, the kilt had been removed and used the metal to put a extra layer under his chest plate.

He also got rid of the metal on the thighs since they slowed him down, plus he figured he could raise his knees in defense, he wore brown pants in the armor's place.

The gauntlets where his personal favorite, they had leather on the inside so they wouldn't slip off or chafe, he also made them thinner, so his arms would be able to move faster.

( Think of Hiccup's 'armor' from the httyd2 trailer but replace the leather with metal. And THAT flying suit will appear later in the story so please bear with this for now. But if you want you can just picture him in you!)

Toothless himself was full grown and now was about the length of a Satomobile from head to tail, he looked over his rider and gave a supportive nod.

Months ago Haru had developed a artificial tail fin for him, along with a control pedal fitted for his foot so no one would take Toothless for a joy ride. If he didn't set them on fire already.

To say Haru had been in his workshop of late would be a understatement.

As he admired his work a knock came from his door.

"Haru? Are you done?" Lin asked from the hall, the modifications had been his little secret.

"Come in!" Lin entered the room, after looking him over she couldn't help but smile.

"Only you would think of comfort hon." she stated she gave the young man a hug, Haru graciously returned it.

"Actually I was thinking lighter is faster, and the faster I am the less I can get hit." he said pulling away, "And even if I get hit, worse case I get a bad bruise."

"Always thinking of everything." Lin smiled. She pulled out a small box from her pocket and handed it to Haru.

"Here." she said. Haru looked at it skeptically, but he still took it.

"What's this?" he asked.

"Open it up." Lin smiled. Haru unwrapped it and saw his family seal on the wooden box. He looked at Lin with wide yes and quickly opened it. There was a black rock inside of it.

"Your grandmother would've wanted to to have it." Lin said with a tear in her eye.

Haru held the rock and gave Lin a big hug.

"Thanks mom." Haru said as they ended their embrace.

"No problem sweetie. You best be heading out, I'll see you at the station." she said.

"Alright." With that Haru and Toothless headed out and took off into the air.

* * *

Flying over the city was a feeling the Haru absolutely loved, it was also his idea of patrolling the city alongside the airships. When he first flew his mother nearly had a heart-attack but when he showed her all the safeguards she permitted him to fly in the city's airspace.

He suddenly landed in the alley of a restaurant and knocked on the door. An elderly man opened the door.

"Ayyye Haru! It's good to see you my boy." the man smiled.

"Always a pleasure Mr. Shiro. Do you have anything for me and Toothless?" Haru asked.

"Sure of course anything for my favorite customers. Hold on I'll be right back."

Mr. Shiro closed the door, ans Haru listened in he could hear the sound of rapid chopping of meat or vegetables coming from the kitchen.

"Can't wait to see what he cooks up this time bud." Haru said. Toothless nodded with a grumble.

Suddenly the door opened. Haru fell but quickly got up and composed himself, laughing nervously.

"One pork-chicken noodles with bacon and two big red Fire Nation Pyke fish." Mr. Shiro announced.

Toothless began to drool in anticipation. Haru grabbed the fish and the bag of food, resting it on the ground.

"How much do I owe you Mr. Shiro?"

"It's on the house." Mr. Shiro waved him off.

"Oh come on Mr. Shiro let me pay for it please?" Haru begged.

"Oh alright, 20 yuans."

Haru reached into his pocket and pulled out the money.

"Here's 25. Keep the change."

"May the Spirits bless you Haru and you too Toothless." Mr. Shiro said. Toothless quickly gave the man a huge lick before he began to eat the fish.

"Thanks Mr, Shiro, Have a great day."

"You do the same Haru."

Mr. Shiro closed the door, leaving Haru and Toothless.

"Alright bud I'm gonna eat this at the precinct so hurry up and finish your breakfast."

Toothless happily gnashed away at the fish. After a few moments the dragon was finished and Haru hopped on his back and they were off.

Toothless and Haru reached the police station quickly. Toothless stayed on-top the roof of the station while his rider went in.

After passing by a few of his graduate friends he stopped when he looked into interrogation, inside was a girl, no, young woman.

At a first glance she looked like she was from the water tribe, but Lin being in the same room with her either meant she was a high ranked criminal, or a vigilante. He decided to go and make his entrance.

* * *

 **Interrogation Room**

"Fine then, I want to talk to whoever is in charge." The water tribe girl said.

"You're talking to her Lady Avatar, this is Chief Beifong." Haru said

Both turned to see the boy.

"Lieutenant Haru, what are you doing here during my interrogation?" the Chief asked in a hard tone.

"Wait, Beifong? As in Lin Beifong? Your Toph's daughter!" the Avatar exclaimed in happiness.

"What of it?" Lin said in an uncaring way, "And again, Lieutenant, what are you doing here?" she asked Haru.

Haru gave her a neutral expression, "I had some paperwork that needed your signature Chief." He said

"Wait wait wait, back on topic! Why are you treating me like a criminal? Avatar Aang and your mother were friends. They saved the world together." the Avatar girl stated.

"That's ancient history and it's got dittile squat to do with the mess you're in right now. You can't just waltz in here and dole out vigilantly justice like you own the place. Lt. Haru you knew I was in the middle of interrogating someone."

The Lt. shrugged, "I admit that I knew, but I was curious to see the new Avatar."

"We'll discuss this later Lieutenant." The Chief said with finality.

Haru nodded, "Understood Ma'am."

A window opened, "Chief, councilman Tenzin is here." Said a nameless officer.

Lin sighed, "Let him in." she said in a dull tone and rose from her seat.

Haru turned to see Tenzin walk in.

"Tenzin…sorry I got a little sidetracked on my way to see you." The Avatar said.

Tenzin took a deep breath and turned to Lin and smiled, "Lin, you are looking radiant as usual and Haru, excellent to you see my boy."

Haru nodded and gave a small smile, "Tenzin, always a pleasure."

"Cut the garbage Tenzin, why is the Avatar in Republic City? I thought you were supposed to be moving down to the South Pole to train her?" Lin asked aggressively.

"My relocation has been delayed. The Avatar on the other hand will be heading back to the south pole immediately, where she will stay put." He responded.

"But!" The Avatar tried to argue but was cut off by Tenzin.

"If you would be so kind as to drop the charges against Korra, I will take full responsibility for today's regrettable events and cover all the damages." He said

Lin looked at Korra and then back to Tenzin, she sighed and released Korra's cuffs through metalbending, "Fine, but get her out of my city."

"Always a pleasure Lin, Haru. Let's go Korra."

"I'll escort you out Councilman Tenzin." Haru said.

Lin said nothing about it and gave Korra the 'I'm watching you' hand sign and Korra returned it.

Haru just gave a light chuckle to this.

As they walked through the hallway out of the station Tenzin spoke, "You don't need to escort us Haru, I know the way."

Haru placed his hand over his heart, "I'm hurt Uncle Tenzin, can't I at least spent time with my godfather?"

"Godfather?" Korra questioned the relationship between her Air-bending master and the handsome Lt.

'Wait…Handsome?' Korra thought with a small blush.

"Korra let me introduce Lieutenant Haru Beifong, Lin's son." Tenzin said.

"Wait, Haru?" she asked. "Master Katara mentioned you a few times I think."

"Auntie Katara? I haven't seen her in a while I should go visit when I'm not busy."

"I'm sure she'd loved to see you Haru, The South pole is your home just as it is mine." Tenzin stated. "Speaking of the South Pole-" Tenzin looked at Korra.

"Tenzin, please don't send me back home." Korra pleaded.

"You blatantly disobeyed my wishes and the orders of the White Lotus." He said.

"Katara agreed with me that I should come. She said my destiny is in Republic City." Korra argued.

"Don't bring my mother into this!" Tenzin said with anger as his face turned red.

Haru laughed and Tenzin turned to glare at him, but his head was turned and was whistling innocently.

"Look, I can't wait any longer to finish my training. Being cooped up and hidden away from the world isn't helping me become a better Avatar. I saw a lot of the city today and it's totally out of wack. I understand now why you needed to stay, but it needs me too." Korra said

Tenzin struggled with coming up with an argument with Korra's words, but was tongue tied.

"Is this your polar bear dog miss?" asked an officer who was being licked by said polar bear dog.

* * *

Haru and Toothless flew to the Docks and he spotted Korra and the air-bender family waiting for a boat, he decided he should drop in and say 'hi'.

"Hey guys." Haru said as he walked up to them.

"Haru!" they said in happiness.

"Are you going to try and keep Korra here? You always said how it would be awesome to meet her?" Ikki asked in hope.

"Sorry Ikki, it's not my call, but I can say it was great to meet her." He said as he flashed the water tribe girl a smile.

Korra returned it and walked to the ship ready to take her home.

"Wait." Tenzin said as he stepped forward, "I have done my best to guide Republic City towards the dream my father had for it. But you are right. It has fallen out of balance since he has passed. I thought I should put off your training in order to uphold his legacy, but you are his legacy." Tenzin said as he placed a hand on Korra's shoulder.

"You may stay and train air-bending here with me, 'Korra gasped' Republic City needs its Avatar once again." He finished

"Yes! Thank you! You're the best!" Korra cheered

The kids cheered also and she hugged them all together.

Suddenly Toothless came over to join the hug as well. When Korra looked up she she screamed for dear life and jumped away.

"Toothless I told you to stay in the bushes bud." Haru scolded, Toothless only huffed.

"That is a dragon, you called a dragon...Toothless?" she said with surprise, realizing she was clinging onto Tenzin. she slowly let him go but hid behind him away from the dragon.

"Don't worry he won't hurt you see."

Haru gestured over to Toothless who had Meelo riding on his back.

"Fly dragon, fly!" Meelo said pulling on Toothless' 'ears', much to the dragon's annoyance.


	7. A Leaf in the Wind

Toothless was bouncing around Haru's room, helping him pack his belongings.

"Thanks bud." he said, taking the notebook from his mouth.

After his mom chewed him up about interrupting her interrogation, she gave him the job of keeping an eye on the new avatar, much to his delight. He was now packing his things to head over to Air Temple Island.

 _Ok, notebook, check, tools, check, spare cloths, check, confidence, still working on it._ Haru thought as he packed the last of his things.

"Got everything?" Haru turned to see his mother standing in his doorway.

"Just about, you sure you'll be able to survive without me and Toothless around?" he asked, scratching the dragon's head.

"I'm sure I'll find some way to survive." Lin said giving him a hug, "Keep a eye on the girl alright?"

Haru nodded, "No problem." he said heading down the stairs, Toothless followed. Haru hopped on his back for takeoff.

"I mean professionally!" Lin called down, Haru had blushed bright red.

* * *

Haru's house was in the center of the city, getting to the air temple would have taken hours, but with Toothless it took 15 minutes. After circling for a few minutes he spotted Tenzin and the air bending children in the training area.

Landing a few feet away he was immediately tackled by Meelo.

"Dragon Conqueror! We meet again!" he said swinging on Haru's arm, after stepping off Toothless he threw the boy into the air.

"Yeah it's me, you miss me Meelo?" he asked as he gave the boy a hug. Meelo immediately slipped out of his grasp and ran off.

"Haru! Did you sneak onto the island? Is it true you'll be staying with us too? Huh? Huh? Huh?" Ikki said bouncing up and down.

"Yeah, yes, and yep." he said in a recited order. After giving him a short hug on his leg, she bolted off after her brother.

"Jinnora, good to see you, how's it going?" Haru asked as he approached the rest.

"Fine! Everything's fine!" she said quickly, a blush on her cheeks. She quickly looked away and whistled.

They saw Korra in an Air-bender uniform walk into the training area.

"Korra's gonna air-bend, Korra's gonna air-bend!" Ikki said excitedly while jumping up and down.

"What is that contraption?" Korra asked as she looked at the large training device.

"A time honored tool that teaches the most fundamental aspects of air-bending. Jinora would you like to explain this exercise?" Tenzin asked his oldest child.

"The goal is to weave your way through the gates and to make to the other side without touching them." Jinora said as she gave a textbook answer.

"Seems easy enough." Korra said confidently.

"Jinora forgot to say that you have to make it through while the gates are spinning." Ikki added.

Tenzin stepped forward and released an air blast and the gates started to spin.

Tenzin took out a leaf, "The key is to be like the leaf." He said as he sent the leaf through the device, "Flow with the movements of the gates. Jinora will demonstrate." Tenzin finished.

Jinora wove through the gates with easy as Tenzin added commentary.

"Air-bending is all about spiral movements. When you meet resistance you must be able to switch directions at a moment's notice."

Jinora exited the gates on the other side and sent an air blast to get the gates to rotate again.

"Let's do this!" Korra said with determination.

'Why do I feel the need to get the first-aid kit.' Haru thought

They watched as Korra tried to go through the gates as she bounced off each one and was flown out the entrance.

Korra got up again to try for a second time.

"Don't force your way through!" Jinora said.

"Dance! Dance like the wind!" Ikki said.

"Be the leaf!" Meelo said.

"I'll go get the first-aid kit." Haru commented.

Tenzin nodded, "Thank you Haru." As he sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

* * *

After the air-bending session ended in disaster Korra took some time off a went to practice on her own it was later in the afternoon Haru found her trying to shoot air from her fists.

"Air-bend." Korra said as she shot her hands forward at a picture of Lin Beifong.

"What is wrong with me? Air-bend!" she continued.

She growled and shot a fireball at the paper.

"Hey that's my mom!?"

Korra turned to see Haru eating an apple.

"Hey Haru." Korra said awkwardly knowing that she just used his mother's picture as target practice.

"Don't let what happened today get you down. It's just day one. And no more shooting my mother." He said as he threw her another apple he was carrying.

Korra caught it and took a bite, "Sorry, but I feel like I'm just not cut out to be an Air-bender you know."

"That's what I first thought when I tried the gates when I was younger."

"Wait, you tried that the gates? But you're not an Air-bender." She stated.

"I know, but that doesn't mean you can't learn from other styles of bending. It was a good learning experience."

"So basically, even though you're not an Air-bender, you can go through the gates." She said with a pout since she was supposed to be an Air-bender and she couldn't do it.

"Yep. Took about a 2 months though, since I had to get out of my earth-bending mentality." He said with a grimace.

"So how does that help me?" she asked curiously.

"Simple, if I, one of the best earth-benders can do an air-bending training exercise, then you as the Avatar can do it too. Just give it some time." He said reassuringly.

"Cocky aren't you?" she asked smiling.

"When you've learned from the greatest earth-bender of all time and the creator of metal-bending, you can say things like that." He said with a smirk

"So Toph taught you?" she asked excitedly.

"When I was very little. She even taught me how to feel the vibrations in the earth."

"That has to be awesome!"

"It does help when interrogating someone." He responded with a grin.

"But I still don't know how you as an earth-bender can do something that isn't related to you like air."Korra said confused.

Haru grabbed a stick off the ground and gestured for Korra to come over. Korra did and sat across from him in the dirt.

"Let me tell you something that I learned from Fire-Lord Zuko when I went to the Fire Nation." Haru said as he began to draw the nation symbols in the dirt.

"Fire is the element of power, the people of the Fire Nation have desire and will and the energy and drive to achieve what they want." Haru explained.

"That's why we had the 100 year war." Korra interjected.

"That is partly true, but only because Fire-Lord Sozin used his drive for evil instead of good. Now my element, Earth, is the element of substance, the people of the Earth Kingdom are diverse and strong, we're persistent and enduring. Air is the element of freedom, the Air Nomads detached themselves from worldly concerns and found peace and freedom."

"That definitely not Tenzin, he's so uptight and bossy." Korra huffed.

"He only has your best interest at heart. Think of it from his perspective. He was born in a world where his father and he are the only two air-benders in existence. Later on his father dies passing on his entire legacy onto him and now he has to pass that down onto his three kids who will have to pass down the legacy as well. That's a lot to do for 4 air-benders. To be honest Tenzin is only serious because he's afraid." Haru explained.

"Afraid of what?" Korra asked.

"Afraid of the Air Nomads going extinct, that's why he works so hard to teach you, if anything happens to him or the kids the Avatar will be the last reminder of the Air Nomad legacy."

"Whoa, I never thought of it like that, I feel a bit heavy all of a sudden." Korra said sitting up.

"Imagine having that feeling ever since you were a kid, I'm surprised he hasn't blown up from the pressure."

"I guess I do need to cut him some slack.'

"Good, now back to my lesson."

He began drawing again.

"Water is the element of change. The people of the Water tribes are capable of adapting to their surroundings. They have a deep sense of community and love that holds them together through anything."

"Some of this I already know and I still don't get what you're getting at." Korra said confused.

"It's important to draw wisdom from many different places, if you take it from only one place, it becomes rigid and blank, understanding others, the other elements, and the other nations will help you become whole. It is the combination of the four elements in one person that makes you so powerful Korra. Fire-Lord Zuko's uncle Iroh invented the redirection of lighting by watching water-benders turn their enemy's offense into their defense." Haru explained.

"Wow that's amazing." Korra said astonished.

"Korra based on what I've seen, you're a powerful Avatar." Haru complimented

"Well thank you I don't to brag but yeah I am." she said blowing her nails.

"But you're a terrible fighter."

At this Korra became furious, fire sparked in her hands at this statement.

"Let me make myself clear. You are very powerful but you lack the tactical advantage you need to win a fight. You're good at the physical of bending, but you lack the spiritual grace which makes your moves very predictable."

"Predictable? You don't know what you're talking about!" Korra got up and began walking away

"Don't be mad at me" Haru ran after her and grabbed her. Korra turned around to blast him with fire but he ducked it.

"You missed." Haru stated. Korra threw another blast but Haru simply dodged it. She then tried something different. She kicked up a boulder and threw it at Haru while at the same time pulled water from a pond behind Haru. She smirked deviously.

"Gotcha." she whispered.

Haru smiled as well. He ran toward the rock she threw. Once he made contact he turned it into sand and used it to soak up the water attack from behind. Korra was shocked, but he wasn't done. Haru bended the muddy sand and launched it at Korra.

Thinking fast Korra blasted the mud with fire, turning it into glass dust. She looked up and saw Haru was gone.

"Haru where did you go?" she said looking around.

Suddenly the earth around her rose and grabbed her, she was trapped.

Haru appeared from under the earth and walked towards Korra.

"Like I said predictable, although controlling the water behind me was a nice touch." He smiled. He let go of the earth prison, freeing Korra. She began dusting herself off.

"You made your point. Can't believe you beat me." She grumbled.

"Well I was trained by the greatest Earth-bender alive." Haru shrugged.

"But I'm the avatar." Korra quipped.

"Master of all three elements." Haru added.

Korra narrowed her eyes at him.

"Sorry. Too soon?" he flinched.

Korra sighed.

"Look if you want to master air you gotta get out of your "hit first" mentality. Air-bending is all about thinking on your feet. You gotta think ahead instead of doing… that." He gestured to her.

"You just gestured to all of me." Korra whined.

"I know I'm sorry, I didn't know what to say." He shook his head. "Will promise to consider what I'm saying?"

Korra slowly nodded.

"See you later Haru." Korra said walking away.

"Alright goodnight." Haru went to go to bed.

* * *

 **Later that night**

Haru was sleeping in his room when suddenly Toothless pushed him out of bed.

"Ow! Hey what's the big idea?" Haru shouted.

Toothless pointed towards the window. Haru got up and looking out he saw Korra jump into the water.

"Late night swim?" he asked himself.

Following her from the air was something that was harder than he thought, after throwing on his armor he got Toothless in the air above the bay and was trying to spot her.

"I don't get it bud, there is nothing out here. Except for the…okay of course!" he said as he made Toothless dive for the pro bending arena.

* * *

One of the perks of being a police officer was being able to wave your bags and go where you wanted, so after the match was over he was still looking for her

"Wow! That was AWSOME Korra!" a voice said.

 _Well that was easy_.

Following the direction if the voice, Haru came upon the gym where Korra was training with another person. Deciding to let her have a few he waited until she was done to confront her.

* * *

As Korra walked out the door, she failed to notice Haru standing behind the door.

"Out for a walk?" he asked, surprising Korra.

"What are you doing here!" she said with a tad of hostility in her voice. Haru raised his hands in defense.

"Toothless woke me up and I saw you jump into the water. I followed and here we are." he replied.

Korra still looked mad.

"I don't need a babysitter." She said angrily.

"Are you seriously upset I beat you? Honestly would a rematch make you happy?"

Korra looked away ashamed. If it was any other person she would have burned them to cinders, but Haru was different. During their fight it put a feeling in her stomach and she wasn't sure what it meant.

"Maybe" she said. Haru shook his head.

"Come on we gotta head back to the island." They began to walk.

"Could you..." she started. He looked at her confused.

"Not tell Tenzin about this? I mean I guess." He shrugged.

"What does that mean?" she asked.

"Korra, I'm supposed to keep an eye on you, not confine you. Next time you want to go somewhere, tell me."

Korra's eye went wide at this, "Seriously?" she asked in hope.

"Yeah, just tell me, so I can come with you, OK?" he asked

Korra run up and hugged him, "Yes, yes, yes! Haru you're the best!" she cheered.

"Easy there we'll talk about this later."

Suddenly a young man walked in the room.

"Um, Korra, who is this?" Bolin asked with confusion.

"This is my friend Haru." Korra answered

"I'm also her glorified babysitter." Haru said plainly. She punched him in the arm.

"Hey. So Korra if you're still interested in seeing my moves…"

"Of course Bolin, Haru come on." She gestured.

With a sigh Haru hesitantly followed.

* * *

Haru was sitting off to the side with Bolin's brother Mako.

"I didn't think they would stick someone like you with a babysitting job." said the fire-bender.

"And who is 'someone like me'?" Haru questioned.

"Lieutenant Haru Beifong, Republic City's golden boy and poster boy of the police department." Mako answered as both he and Haru watch Korra and Bolin practice.

"True I am those things, but I'm also Korra's friend. Personally I find it to be a vacation to watch over her. It was either this or catching wannabe thugs and writing paperwork all day." Haru said with a shudder.

"Heh, funny. I thought since you're the Chief's son you got some of the better cases?" Mako questioned with interest. Haru glared at him.

"I don't ask for special treatment. I work hard just like any other officer to get where I am today. If I do end up running the police department then I'm going to earn it by going from the bottom up." Haru said with determination.

Mako just stared at him for a moment and spoke up to Korra.

"Not bad." He said in a dull tone as he complimented her strike.

"What does it take to impress this guy?" she asked Bolin.

"What? I said not bad." Mako replied.

"Don't worry Korra. I think Mako here is just a man of few words." Haru said.

Mako gave him a grin.

"Someone understands me. I'm gonna turn in. It was nice to meet you Avatar Korra, Lieutenant Beifong." He said as he walked to his room.

"Yeah, it's been a real pleasure." Korra said sarcastically.

"See you upstairs bro." Mako said as he walked out the room.

"Upstairs? You guys live here?" Korra asked with interest.

"Yep. In the attic, but it's nothing fancy. But we have some great views. So back to bending, why don't you throw that combo one more time?" Bolin asked

"I got an idea. Hey Haru, why don't you try?" Korra asked.

"I'm not really a pro-bending earth-bender. I'm more of a full blown combat one." Haru stated.

But Korra wouldn't have any of that and dragged him over.

"Try." She said/ordered and Haru sighed.

Haru entered the stance he saw Korra using earlier and bounced on the balls of his feet.

He unleashed a two hit combo like Korra did and followed up with a spin kick to send another disk into the net and finished off with another two hit combo and did it all this in rapid succession.

"Like that?" he asked innocently.

Both Korra's and Bolin's mouths went wide.

"You've…done this before, haven't you?" Korra asked plainly.

"It seemed interesting when I was a kid so I tried it out." Haru said with a shrug.

"Okay…awe inspiring moment over. Now it's Korra's turn." Bolin said trying to make heads or tails of what he just saw, it was like a blur.

* * *

Haru and Korra walked out to where Toothless was waiting, Korra immediately stopped to look at the beast. The black scales reflected off the moonlight, his green, catlike eyes observed Haru thoroughly. And she definitely saw teeth. What surprised her was the harness on his back.

"What's wrong?" Haru asked, following her sight he saw the problem. "Oh! Toothless wouldn't harm anyone...unless provoked."

At the mention of his name he bounded towards Haru, seeing his new friend he walked over to her and began to inspect her.

"What is he doing?!" she asked, with a bit of panic in her voice.

"Oh he does that, watch this. Toothless, smile." he ordered, gesturing a smile with his finger.

Toothless obliged and gave Korra a toothless smile. Korra couldn't help but coon the dragon, tentatively; she outstretched her arm to scratch him behind the ears, earning a purr.

"See? He's harmless." Haru said joining the two.

"I like his namesake." After moments of purring Korra turned to Haru

"Soooo...Lin's your mom?"

Haru laughed, "Well, yeah. I mean when my father met her they got together and they-."

"Eww I don't need that image in my head!" Korra shouted closing her eyes tightly.

"What you asked as if it was impossible." Haru chuckled.

"Yeah but her of all people."

"Look, we got a long time to talk about this; you want a ride back to the island?" Haru asked.

Korra looked at Toothless, then Haru.

"Maybe next time."


	8. The Revelation

Haru was currently in hot pursuit of an Equalist hostage vehicle. The group had kidnapped ten people had been kidnapped, all benders. The police had been aware of the group for some time but this was the first real illegal activity that they had committed.

"Come on bud, let's get in front of them, "Haru said, cranking the pedal, the tail obliged and the two rocketed in front of them.

Haru looked back to the car, if he made a roadblock the car could flip and people could get hurt, same if he went for the driver.

 _"But take out the wheels, and it stops moving altogether."_ Haru thought. Slowing their speed, Toothless brought Haru alongside the van, he then shot out his cable onto the wheel, and he then did something stupid.

He hopped off Toothless' saddle and planted his feet onto the ground. The front and back weeks snapped off the hinges, the van skidded to a stop with sparks flying.

Toothless landed on top of the van, as the kidnappers got out he smacked one of them away with his tail. Another one was about to escape into an alleyway, but Haru recovered from his stunt and made a wall between the man and alley, he then shot a chunk of rock at his head. Hitting its mark the man fell unconscious.

Meanwhile Toothless was trying to open the door to the van.

"I got it bud." Haru said, using his metal bending to rip the doors off. Backup arrived a few minutes later.

* * *

"This is a first, literally." Haru said as he and his mother sat inside her office.

"I agree, they aren't denying anything, in fact it's as though their feeding off this." Lin said as she stamped an arrest warrant.

"Well what better way to get more people on your side than drawing sympathy from the families of the people we arrested." Haru said staring at the glass of water in his hand. Lin nodded in understanding.

"It's an old tactic, but it's still effective." Lin said.

I don't know what they're up to but it's going to happen soon. I've looked into it as many times as I could but…" Haru trailed off.

"But what?" Lin asked with tension.

"I just don't see how Amon is going to do it! Unless he's planning genocide for benders, I just don't see how he is going to fight something that is out of our control. That's what's frustrating me!" Haru said with a growl.

Lin stared at the boy. She knew that he had done some undercover work to find out what Amon and his men have been up to, but sadly Haru had found little to nothing and couldn't look any further since his identity was discovered. But it was because of that, the mole was found in the police department.

"How much time do you think we have till they start whatever it is their planning?" his mom questioned.

"Minimal, a day to a few days tops." Haru said as he threw the papers on the table and drank his tea in one gulp.

"And I'm in more of a position to go with the former due to my knowledge of Amon."

"How do think Korra will fit into this?" Lin asked.

"Korra is a big player in this game. When she arrived the Equalists movements increased to twice as much as before. So my theory is Korra will be playing a role soon and it probably won't be good." Haru said as he looked serious towards Lin.

"This is not good. I should tell Tenzin, I'm sure he would want to discuss this with the council. In the meantime, keep your eyes peeled." Lin said

Haru nodded, "You don't need to tell me twice."

* * *

Toothless was flying Haru over the bay quickly; it wasn't until recently until Haru realized that Toothless had been slowly becoming faster. It now took only 5 minutes to get to the island instead of 15.

By the time they got there he was just in time to see Mako and Korra about to leave.

"Hey!" he called from the air, the pair landed beside the two.

"What's up?" he asked.

Korra looked to Mako, "We could use the help. And he's the police so he could always get some backup right?"

Mako seemed to consider this.

"Uhhhhhhh, can you guys fill me in?" Haru asked.

After they filled him in on the situation Haru agreed to help inside the boundaries of the law.

* * *

"So your best friend is a Polar-bear dog, somehow that makes sense." Mako said as they rode on the street.

Haru looked at him skeptically "But the guy on the back of a dragon isn't shocking at all?" he asked, Toothless seemed to nod in agreement.

"I read the newspaper." he put simply as they continued on. Haru had suggested that they stick together, better to coordinate that way.

They eventually arrived at Republic City square.

"Well, this is his usually hang out." Mako said as he dismounted from Naga. Toothless, Haru and Korra followed him.

Mako eventually made his way to a group of kids.

"You guys seen my brother around today?" Mako asked.

One kid with a hat spoke up, "Perhaps…but my memory is a little…foggy. Maybe you could help…clear it up?" He said as he stuck out his hand.

Haru stepped forward to the kid.

"Listen here Skoochy this is police business, you are going to tell us everything you know or I'm going to tell your mother about you skipping school again." Haru said

"Hey come one Mr. Beifong, please don't tell!" Skoochy begged.

"I'm waiting." Haru said tapping his foot.

"Okay, okay. Around noon he was performing some kind of monkey rat circus and then Shady Shin showed up and flashed some serious cash. Bo took off with him in his hot-rod. I heard that The Triple Threats, the Red Monsoons, and the Agni Kai's, all the triads are muscling up for something real big. Now that's all you're getting out of me." Skoochy explained.

Mako looked shocked.

"See was that so hard." Haru chuckled. He took the money from Mako and gave it to Skoochy.

"Now take this and get home before I change my mind." Haru threatened. Skoochy called his friends to follow him as he left. Korra turned to Haru.

"Was he lying?" she asked.

Haru shook his head, "Nope, he told the truth and Bolin seems to be in some serious trouble. As I had reports stating the triads were up to something." He said.

"Sounds like a turf war's brewing' and Bolin's about to get caught right in the middle." Mako said seriously.

They were heading towards the Triple Threat Triad's HQ when all of a sudden Naga started chasing a fire ferret.

"Whoa Naga!" Korra said as she pulled the reins.

"That's Pabu!" Mako exclaimed as Pabu ran up a street sign.

"No Naga, Pabu is a friend, not a snack." Korra commented.

Toothless crooned at Pabu and Pabu squeaked back and tapped noses with Naga, and then jumped onto the polar bear dog and climbed up Mako's shoulder.

"We got to hurry." Mako said in distress.

* * *

They made it to the HQ and Haru put his hand to the ground.

"There's no one in there. The Triple Treats would have guards outside too. There is some activity going on in the back though." Haru said as they rushed inside and head through the back door.

As they exited the back door they saw a bunch of Equalists and a large truck, which just so happened to have Bolin tied up and gagged in the back of it.

"Bolin!" Cried Mako as he tried to run to the truck.

Two Equalists on motorcycles threw a canister that released a green gas.

"Toothless!" Haru called. "I'll stay on the van from above you guys try to get to it from behind!"

"Naga, come!" Korra said as she and Mako ran out of the gas and jumped on Naga's back.

They soared into the air and followed the van.

"Same as before bud!" he shouted over the wind, Toothless nodded as Haru cranked the fin into place. But before they could get close enough, two chi blockers threw bolas at the dragon.

Unfortunately one hit home and the two were brought down. The two crashed onto the ground.

The two chi blockers got off their bikes to finish him off.

Toothless was wound so now Haru had to deal with them by himself.

"Hey guys remember me?" he smiled.

"Traitor!" One of the chi blockers yelled. He charged him.

Haru danced around the Equalist and raised a small earth column at his foot, off balancing the chi blocker, and then a fist size rock flew up from the ground and hit the Equalist in the face, causing him to stagger a bit. Haru then elbowed his staggered opponent that sent him rolling on to the ground. He followed up with an earth line, making him fly further.

The second chi blocker was about to attack but a plasma blast stopped them

Though Toothless was tied up his mouth was free.

"It's your move." Haru grinned.

Both chi blockers got to their bikes and left. Haru immediately ran to Toothless.

A dragon's skin can withstand rock but that doesn't mean it doesn't hurt. Haru inspected Toothless and saw a nasty cut on his paw. He couldn't go after them knowing that his best friend was in pain.

After minutes if trying to treat his wound Korra and Mako arrived.

"Haru! Are you alright? We saw Toothless go down and..." Mako asked but was interrupted as Korra rushed past him to check on Haru.

"Are you hurt? Is anything broken? What were you thinking?" Korra asked as she looked him over, when she was sure he wasn't hurt too bad she encased him in a hug.

 _"Okay, breathe. Try not to focus on the two things pressing against your chest_." Haru thought as he loosely returned it.

"I'm not the one who needs help." he turned to his friend in the ground; Korra used the water from a puddle to heal the wound.

"He'll be alright. But we need to find Bolin." Mako said pacing.

"But where can we look?" Haru thought out loud.

Korra gasped, "I have an idea!" she said.

* * *

As the three sat down Korra reeled in the events of earlier.

" _What the hell is wrong with me!? First I can't stop thinking about him then I hug him!? she thought,_

"Sooo, how do you guys know the triple threats?"

Mako seemed caught off guard by the question.

"Uhh, back when we were kids, me and Bolin did some stuff for them."

Korra shot straight up, "Whoa wait, are you guys criminals?" Korra shouted.

"No!" Mako said.

"I'd know if they where criminals, if anything they're...goombas." Haru said. Mako sent him a look.

"Hey I'm just saying, it's better than what some of them turn out to be." Haru said raising his hands in defense.

"We used to run numbers for them, that's all." Mako said.

Korra still held her gaze on Mako, "Can I ask how your parents died?"

Mako let out a sigh, "They were struck by a fire bender when I was 8." he said drawing his scarf over his mouth.

"Mako…" Korra said with worry.

Mako pulled his scarf to cover his mouth, "Bolin is the only family I have left. If anything happened to him…" he trailed off.

"We'll find him." Haru said.

* * *

Haru had been on a few stakeouts in his time as an officer, but he learned how to keep himself awake long enough. He was currently sitting against Toothless, trying to avoid his wounded arm. Korra had gotten up to get some food for the two of them since Mako had dozed off. He gave her enough for six of them.

"You alright bud?" he asked his friend. He gave a rumble in response.

"You guys are pretty close." Haru looked to see Korra with two bags and drinks in an earth tray.

"You still got some questions about him?" he asked, almost everybody had wanted to know about Toothless in some way, he even wrote a paper on it and gave it to the newspaper. Sold out by the afternoon.

"Actually I want to know more about the guy who rides him." Korra said, handing him his food and drink. Haru was surprised.

"What's there to know? My mom and dad met, dad died, I was born, I found Toothless, and I'm a good Earth-bender, what else is there?" he asked.

Korra rolled her eyes, "I mean like you personally, what's your favorite song? How old are you? What's your favorite color for crying out loud?" Korra cried out in frustration.

Haru was albeit a bit surprised, Toothless was his only companion for a time, and his mother knew everything that he did.

"My favorite color is green, I'm 19, and I don't listen to a lot of music." he said.

Korra smiled, "Not exactly what I meant but it's a start." she said, giving him a light punch to the arm.

As the moments dragged on, the two started having trouble staying awake. Haru was about to get up and start walking when something slumped against his shoulder. It was none other than Korra who had drifted off to sleep.

" _If I wake her up she'll probably kill me_. He thought, _but if I don't wake her up she might just shrug it off_. Haru contemplated.

Before he could make up his mind, Toothless' wing encased them, forming a blanket. Well that settles it. Haru thought before dozing off. Meanwhile Toothless was trying hard not to smile.

* * *

 **The next morning**

" **Equality now! Equality now! We want equality now!"**

Haru slowly opened his eyes to see morning had come...and Korra was leaning on his shoulder.

 _Wait what!?_ Haru thought before the two sprung away from each other.

"I...uh..." Korra attempted.

"Excuse me Mr. and Ms. Lovebird but I think that's our guy." Mako said pointing to the man on the table.

" **Non-benders of Republic City! Amon calls you to action! Take back your city! It's time for the-"** The protester gasped as he saw Haru and Korra approaching him.

"It's you again!" He said as he started to talk into his megaphone, **"You cannot silence me Avatar!"**

Haru, not liking a megaphone in his face slapped it out of his hand and it broken when it hit the ground.

"Qua what have I said about putting a megaphone in my face?" Haru asked menacingly.

Qua gulped, "To not to Lieutenant Beifong."

Haru smiled, "Right. Now, a friend of mine was taken by a group of chi blocker yesterday. Maybe you can provide some insight for me?" the blonde asked nicely.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Qua said stubbornly.

Haru just stared at the man and it unnerved him. It was like he was looking into his soul.

"You really need to stop lying Qua. What would your parents say?" Haru said with a predator-like smile.

"Don't talk about my parents." He said paling a bit.

"Oh, that's right." Haru nodded in understanding.

"They were big supporter of Avatar Aang weren't they? And you were always getting into trouble in order to get attention for yourself by opposing the majority opinion. And what better way to get attention then be a protestor for the Equalists. You have a bit of a record, don't you? Most of it is petty crimes, but the shame of having a son that opposed the very man they supported. Tsk tsk." Haru said as he grabbed a few flyers and started to walk away, but turned to face Qua one more time.

"You're like a lost koala sheep that's just following a trend or something. Do most of us a favor and stop being an attention seeking child."

Mako and Korra just blinked and followed him.

"Hey? What happed to asking about Bolin?" Mako asked.

Haru held up the flyers he took.

"Whatever is going down, it's going to happen at 9 P.M. at the location on the back of these flyers." The earth-bender said.

They both looked in shock.

"How did you know there was a map on the back of them?" Korra asked curiously.

Haru sighed as they sat on a bus stop bench.

"I did some undercover work to find out some things about Amon and got in pretty high ranked in his chi blocker squad. I meet him a few times also. So I know how he operates things." Haru said

"That's how you know how to fight them!" Korra said in awe.

"Yes and it is a useful talent to learn. As I infiltrated his group, it turned out that he had a mole in the police department. The mole found out I was there and I was nearly captured by him personally but I managed to fight him off evenly until my backup arrived and he fled. We later found the mole, who was a very flirty secretary." Haru explained

One could see the look of respect on Mako's face. He had heard things about Amon and one was that he was a ruthlessly good chi blocker. For Haru to hold his own against the masked man was definitely a testament to the man's skills.

Korra just really wanted to have a spar with Haru with earth-bending now.

"Anyway, let's turn these flyers over and connect them." Haru said

"Like a puzzle?" Korra asked with amusement.

"Yep." He nodded.

"Let's see, there are four different images. So if we do this…" Mako said as he connected the images and put it towards the bus stops map, "and bingo, we got it." Mako said happily.

"Nice. There's a police safe house on the way for undercover operations where we can get some clothes to disguise ourselves in." Haru said as he walked to Toothless.

"Meet me at the corner of Kuruk and Roku!" he shouted as he took off.

* * *

After picking up the cloths he met the others and changed into the cloths, Haru wore a brown trench coat and hat to conceal his identity. The three traveled down the street looking for anything that looked like a hideout. Toothless was jumping roof to roof to avoid being spotted. They some people head into an old warehouse.

"This looks like the place." Mako said as they walked toward the entrance. Haru almost didn't notice Korra's arm encase his.

They stood in the audience and heard a voice over the ringing through the building.

" **Please welcome your hero! Your savior! Amon!"**

The crowd cheered as Amon and his guard rose from the stage.

Amon walked up to the mike on stage and cleared his throat.

" **My quest for equality began many years ago. When I was a boy, my family and I lived on a small farm. We weren't rich and none of us were benders. This made us very easy targets for a fire-bender that extorted my father. One day, my father confronted this man, but when he did…that fire-bender took my family from me. Then…he took my face. I've been force to hide behind a mask ever since."** Amon said and paused.

" **As you know, the Avatar has recently arrived in Republic City."**

The crowd boo'd.

" **And if she were here she would tell you that bending brings balance to the world, but she is wrong! The only thing bending has brought to the world is suffering. It has been the cause of every** ** _war_** **in every** ** _era_** **. But that is about to change. I know you have been wondering what is the** ** _Revelation_** **? You are about to get your answer! Since the beginning of time, the spirits have been guardians of our world and they have spoken to me!"**

The crowd gasped.

" **They say the Avatar has failed humanity! And that is why the spirits have chosen me to usher in a new era of balance. They have granted me a power that will make equality a reality. The power…to take a person's bending away, permanently!"** Amon said menacingly.

"That's…impossible. There is no way." Korra said in denial.

"This guy is insane." Mako responded.

"Not really." Haru said. "Avatar Aang removed Fire Lord Ozai's bending towards the ending of the 100 year war. From what I found out, an ancient spirit had taught it to him. I wonder if Amon came in contact with that spirit or maybe another that showed him how to do it. It would explain how he would get rid of benders much better than the plans I thought up he would do." The auburn muttered to them.

" **Now…for a demonstration."** Amon said, **"Please welcome, 'Lightening Bolt' Zolt, leader of the Triple Threat Triad and one of the most notorious criminals in Republic City."**

The crowd boo'd at him.

"Ah boo yourself!" the tied up triad leader shouted.

Another four benders sat nearby surrounded by chi blocker, one happened to be Bolin.

"There's Bolin." Korra said and she was about to rush the stage until Haru grabbed her shoulder,

"Are you nuts? We need a plan to extract Bolin without getting Amon and those chi blockers on our tails afterwards."

"Alright Haru, but think fast." Korra said trusting Haru.

" **Zolt has amassed a fortune by extorting and abusing none benders, but his reign of terror is about to come to an end! Now, in the interest of fairness, I will give Zolt the chance to fight to keep his bending."** Amon said.

Haru watch the 'battle', if one could even call it that, end very quickly as Amon pressed his thumb to Zolt's forehead and then pushed the fire-bender to the ground.

Zolt tried to get up and shot a fireball at Amon, but nothing happened.

"Wha-what did you do to me?" Zolt asked in fear.

" **Your fire-bending is gone…forever."** Amon told the now ex-fire-bender.

Amon turned to the crowd, **"The era of bending is over. A new era of equality has begun!"**

The crowd started to cheer wildly.

"Any idea's yet?" Korra asked Haru as Mako waited for the game plan.

"Yes. Mako, I need you to get as close to the stage as you can. I'm going to create some cloud cover when it's Bolin's turn. Korra you get my back as I clear a way for Mako and Bolin to run through. Then we jump on Toothless and get out of here. Got it?" Haru asked.

They nodded.

"Good." Haru said as Mako slowly advanced towards the stage.

Haru saw that Mako was close enough and raised his hands and foot into the air and stomped hard, thus creating a large dust cloud that filled the entire building.

The crowd started to panic and run about as Mako jumped to the stage and threw a chi bender who was going to recapture Bolin into the distance and grabbed his brother's hand as they ran to Haru.

The cloud cover slowly died and some chi blockers surrounded both Korra and Haru and the blonde raised a large pentagon wall and pushed the walls forward and Korra did the same.

Haru saw Mako and Bolin as they stopped right next to them.

"Alright, we got to bulldoze our way out of here. Everyone grab on to me!" Haru ordered

The group did as instructed and Haru created an earth wave and rode it outside.

"Get on Toothless while I block them off!" Haru instruct and he made a large earth wall that blocked off the entire alley way from the chi blockers.

Haru stood on top of the wall he made and looked right at Amon.

Nothing was said between the two, but the message was clear.

'We will meet again and fight once more.'

Haru jumped down and headed home.

* * *

 **Air Temple Island**

Korra, Haru and Toothless walked down a hall in the temple silently till they saw Tenzin and some White Lotus sentries.

Tenzin turned to see them and looked relieved.

"Thank goodness. I was just about to send out a search party. Are you both alright?" the air master asked with concern.

Korra just shook her head.

"Did you find your friend?" Tenzin asked.

"Yes, we did. But we found out how Amon is planning to deal with benders." Haru said

"We were at an Equalist rally. We saw Amon. He can take peoples bending away, for good!" Korra said.

"That's, that's impossible. Only the Avatar has ever possessed that ability." Tenzin argued.

"We saw him Uncle Tenzin. With our own eyes, we saw it." Haru stated.

Tenzin sighed, "I believe you both. I don't know how Amon has achieved this power, but this means the Revelation is more dangerous than ever." He said as he looked at the city in the distance.

"No bender is safe."


	9. A Voice in the Night

**A Voice in the Night!**

After a long day of patrols, interrogations, and taking suspects in, Haru was exhausted, Toothless too. Fortunately the Air temple has very comfortable beds. Unfortunately a scream from the room across from him awoke him.

" _Whaa? KORRA!"_ Haru thought, springing out of bed, he nearly tore open the door getting to her room, opening the door, gauntlets ready, he pushed the door open to see...nothing?

Korra was shocked to see him but other than that, nothing out of the ordinary.

"Haru! What are you doing in here?" Korra asked, covering herself, even though she had clothes on.

Haru blushed, "I...well...I heard a scream and I thought you were in trouble?" he said, although the way he said it made it more like a question. Korra looked down.

"Sorry, had a bad dream." she said quietly.

"You want to talk? It might help." He suggested. Korra shook her head.

"It's about Amon, right?" Haru asked knowingly.

Korra looked at him in shock.

"You know, it's ok to be afraid. Hell I'm somewhat scared. If I had lost our fight, I would have lost my bending to him." Haru sympathized.

"Wh-Who says I'm afraid?" Korra argued back weakly.

Haru shook his head and shrugged.

"Well, when you want to talk, I'm always here. But if you want me to protect you, I could always be your rock to lean."

"Thanks Haru, but I'll be fine, night." she said laying her head back down. Haru nodded and closed the door behind him.

* * *

 **Later that afternoon  
**

"So…Tarrlok is putting together a task force? Is this another one of his ploys to get more power?" Haru asked Tenzin as they fed the flying bison colony on the island.

"You and I both know the answer to that Haru." Tenzin said as he air-bent a pile of hay to some baby bison.

"But can you _believe_ that man had the audacity to compare himself to my father!" Tenzin said in anger.

Haru sighed as he petted a baby bison and giving it some hay. Toothless was currently being chased by some of the baby bison.

"The man has always been messed up Tenzin. You do know he'll try to get Korra's support, right?" Haru said as he turned to the air master.

"Knowing him he will try, but hopefully Korra won't be reckless enough to join." Tenzin said with a sliver of hope.

"He'll also try and get me too. I'm known to have fought Amon evenly; if I join that's a major morale booster for this _task force_ of his. If somehow he gets Korra, I'll have to join too. She is strong, but she isn't ready for Amon." Haru said.

"I agree with you on that. How has she been?" Tenzin asked with curiosity.

"…Amon's got her spook Tenzin, badly. She had a nightmare this morning and I tried to talk to her about it, but she didn't want to."Haru mentioned with a bit of sadness.

"I see. Give her time Haru; I'm sure she will talk to one of us eventually about it." Tenzin said with a sigh.

"I think it's time we get something to eat." Haru recommended as he saw the sun setting.

"Agreed, I hope Pema has dinner ready, I'm starving." Tenzin said as his stomach growled somewhat.

Haru smiled at him, "Well we best go feed the monster you call a stomach then." He quipped, earning him and air blast to the face. Toothless garbled a laugh at his rider.

"Oh ha ha" Haru said dryly.

* * *

 ** Evening at Air Temple Island  
**

Everyone was seated around the table for dinner.

"We are grateful for this delicious food, for happiness, for compassion, and-" Tenzin spoke as he prayed before the meal.

Till a voice interrupted him.

"I'm not interrupting, am I?" spoke an obnoxious voice.

Everyone at the table turned to see councilman Tarrlok.

"This is my home Tarrlok. We're about to eat dinner." Tenzin said with a hinge of anger.

Tarrlok feinted ignorance, "Good, because I am absolutely famished." The councilman said.

Tenzin narrowed his eyes at the man.

Tarrlok saw this and smiled. "Air-benders never turn away a hungry guest, am I right?" he asked in a taunting tone.

"I suppose so."Tenzin sighed.

Tarrlok sat down and Pema glared at Tenzin with crossed arms. Tenzin just shrugged at his wife.

"Ah, you must be the famous Avatar Korra. It is truly an honor." Tarrlok said with a bow, "I councilman Tarrlok, representative from the Northern Water Tribe." He said.

Korra stood up and bowed to him, "Nice to meet you." She said.

"Ah Lieutenant Beifong, it is always a pleasure to see one of Republic City's best and brightest." Tarrlok said in a pleasant tone.

"It's a pleasure as always Councilman Tarrlok." Haru said in a neutral tone.

As Tarrlok sat down on by Korra's left side, Ikki got close to him.

"Why do you have three ponytails and how come you smell like a lady? Your weird." she interrogated.

Haru tried hard not to laugh.

Tarrlok looked at the girl, "Well are you…precocious." He said he then turned to Korra.

"So, I've been reading about all your adventures in the papers, infiltrating Amon's rally, now that took some real initiative."

"Oh, thanks. I think you're the first authority figure in the city that's happy I'm here." Korra said honestly.

"Ouch Korra, that was a cheap shot. I'm happy you're here and I'm an authority figure." Haru said with a pout.

Korra turned to Haru with a smile, "Easy there Haru. I meant an old authority figure, not a teenager like you. And it's fun having you around." She said

"Aw, Korra likes me around. I can sleep soundly at night." He said with a sigh of relief.

Korra just rolled her eyes at him and his dramatics.

Tarrlok gained a cunning smile seeing this.

"Of course reading Lieutenant Beifong's report of the rally was very insightful as well." Tarrlok said as he complimented the young lieutenant.

"Thank you, councilman Tarrlok." Haru said in a neutral tone once again.

"Republic City is much better off now that you've arrived." Tarrlok said

"Enough with the flattering Tarrlok, what do you want from Korra?" Tenzin asked frustrated.

"Patience Tenzin, I'm getting to that. As you may have heard-" Tarrlok said

"You want Korra to join your task force I take it." Haru said, interrupting the man.

Tarrlok's smile faltered somewhat, but returned to normal as he continued.

"Indeed Lieutenant Beifong, as intelligent as ever. I need someone who will help me attack Amon directly, someone who is fearless in the face of danger. And that someone is you Avatar Korra." He said to the girl.

"Join your task force?" she questioned and then turned to Haru. "You knew he would ask me?" she asked the earth-bender.

"It was only a matter of time. Having the Avatar join his task force would get more supporters and volunteers to join. He would then most likely ask me to join as well to give his task force a major morale boost due to my prowess at facing Amon on my own, and it would also get him volunteers from the police department who are loyal to me and would wish to help me." Haru stated analytically.

Tarrlok's smile turned into a thin line, showing that was what he was thinking.

Korra turned to food and said, "I can't."

Both Tarrlok and Tenzin looked surprised, but Haru stayed calm.

"I…must admit I'm…rather surprised. I thought you'd jump at the chance to help me lead the charge against Amon." Tarrlok said honestly.

"Me too." Tenzin muttered.

"I came to Republic City to finish my Avatar training with Tenzin. Right now I just need to focus on that." Korra answered.

"Which is why this opportunity is perfect. You would get on the job experience while performing your Avatar duties for the city." Tarrlok said in a somewhat desperate tone.

"Korra has given you your answer _Councilman_ Tarrlok. Please leave." Haru said in a dismissing tone.

"Indeed Tarrlok." Tenzin said agreeing with Haru.

"Very well, but I not giving up on you just yet. You'll be hearing from me soon, you as well Lieutenant Beifong. It has been a pleasure Avatar Korra." Tarrlok said as he walked out the door.

"Bye bye ponytail man!" Ikki said as she waved at Tarrlok.

* * *

 **The next day  
**

Korra was petting Naga while Haru sat close by reading with Toothless behind him.

"You sure you don't want to talk about it?" Haru asked

Korra sighed, "No Haru. What I told Tarrlok, is the reason I don't want to join." Korra said. Haru rolled his eyes.

"I don't even need to read the vibrations to tell that's a lie." Haru argued.

"I don't want to talk about it Haru. Please respect that." She asked pleadingly.

Haru sighed and shook his head, "Fine. But when you want to talk, I'm here." He said with his usual grin.

Korra gave a small smile, "Thanks."

"Hello fellow teammate and other non-teammate!" said a voice in the distance.

They turned to see Bolin with his arms behind his back and Pabu on his shoulder.

"Hey Bolin." Korra said as she rubbed Naga's belly.

"Been a while Bolin."Haru said.

"Missed you at practice this week." Bolin said.

"Yeah sorry about that." Korra said.

"Aw it's alright. We're probably out of the tournament anyway, unless some money miraculously drops from the sky by tomorrow." Bolin said in an annoyed tone.

"Such negativity Bolin. I thought you were the sunshine one between you and your brother." Haru joked.

"This is true." Bolin said nodding.

"Any way reason I came by was to give you this, tada!" he said as he handed Korra a rose and a wrapped up cupcake.

Korra took them, "Wow, thanks. But what this for?" she asked

Bolin got into a thinking position, "Ah, I can't remember now. Oh yeah, now I remember! You saved me from Amon!"

"Oh that. It was no big deal." Korra said trying to wave off the magnitude of the event.

"No big deal! Are you serious? I was totally freaking out when he was coming at me with his creepy mask, all ' **I will take away your bending forever'**. I mean that is scary stuff. I still can't sleep well." Bolin honestly said.

Haru seeing Korra's face decided to intervene, "Hey Bolin, I was the mastermind behind your breakout! Where are my gifts?"

Bolin turned to Haru and smiled, "Ah, my favorite non-teammate. I have a once in a lifetime gift for you." He said as he pulled out an autograph piece of paper with his signature on it, "When we make it big that will be worth a fortune." He said handing it to Haru.

"Let me see if I got this straight. Korra gets a cupcake and I get a piece of paper with your name on it? I would rather get a cupcake because I'm hungry." Haru said with a frown, that cupcake looked good too.

"There was only one cupcake." Bolin said with a deadpanned expression.

"Darnn." Haru muttered as Toothless licked his face to console him.

"Thanks Toothless at least some one here appreciates me."

"Delivery for Avatar Korra and Lieutenant Haru Beifong." Said the voice of an elderly woman.

They turned to see an old woman carrying a large basket of goodies.

"Tarrlok sends his compliments and urges you reconsider his offer." The old woman said with a bow.

"Tell him I haven't changed my mind." Korra said dismissively.

"Same here." Haru replied not even looking at her.

The old woman nodded and left.

"Who's this Tarrlok guy? Is he bothering you? Huh, cause I could have a word with him." Bolin said as he punched his palm in a threatening manner.

"Not the brightest idea Bolin." Haru said.

"Why's that? If this guy is bothering Korra why aren't you stopping him Haru?" Bolin questioned.

"Heh, no, it's not like that. He's just some old guy who works with Tenzin on the council." Korra said

"Now you see why I said not the brightest idea Bolin. Attack someone from the council and Mako's going to working even further in overtime to bail you out." Haru joked.

"Oh, good, that's a good point." Bolin said as he paled a bit.

* * *

 **Later that night  
**

"Avatar Korra." Said the voice of the old woman again.

Haru turned to face her in annoyance and as did Korra.

"I have something for you and Lieutenant Beifong." She said

Korra got angry and jumped of the balcony she was sitting on.

"It doesn't matter how many gifts Tarrlok gives me and Haru." she said as she stomped the earth and spun the messenger around and kicked her in the back, "I'm not joining his task force and Haru doesn't want to either!" She said in anger.

"It's not a gift." The woman said urgently, "It's an invitation." She said as she held up a letter.

"To what?" Korra questioned as she walked over and took the letter.

"Tarrlok is throwing a gala in your honor. All of Republic City's movers and shakers will be there. The councilman humbly requests both your and Lieutenant Beifong's attendance." She said

* * *

 **At the Gala**

"I seriously hate Tarrlock." Haru said as he refashioned his tie, both he and his mother had been invited to Korra's banquet and it was 'tie and suit' only. Leaving Toothless at home he had gone with his mother and was currently in the bathroom fixing his tie.

 _DAMIT why won't you work with me!_ After a few minutes he said to hell with it and threw the thing away.

 _I like clip-ons better anyway._ Haru thought as he returned to the party.

As he walked around, he spotted Asami, Hiroshi and...Mako?! "Hey guys." he said approaching the two.

Haru!" Asami said with surprise and walked up and gave the earth-bender a big hug.

Something that did not settle well with Korra.

"Asami! Look at you! Did you do something different with your hair?" he asked in a teasing way.

Asami lightly swatted his arm, "Haha Haru."

"You guys know each other?" Mako asked, surprised. "Lin and my dad are good friends." Asami explained.

"So Asami, how did you meet our favorite stoic fire-bender here?" Haru asked.

Mako just shot him a glare for that remark.

"Asami crashed into him on her moped." Bolin said as he entered the conversation.

"What? Are you ok?" Korra asked with concern.

"I'm fine. More than fine, Mr. Sato agreed to sponsor our team. We're back in the tournament." Mako said in happiness.

"Isn't that great!" Bolin said.

"Yeah." Korra said with excitement.

"Wait, when did she hit him?" Haru asked.

"When I was leaving the power plant." Mako answered.

Haru palmed his face, "When I got you that job Mako, I thought you would be working, not being hit by pretty girls." Haru said in a teasing tone and Mako blushed in embarrassment.

"Ah, Chief Beifong. I believe you and Avatar Korra have already met." Tarrlok said calling Haru's mother over.

She walked over and got in Korra's face.

"Just because the city is throwing you this big party, don't think your something special. You've done absolutely nothing to deserve this." Lin said aggressively.

Haru just groaned at his mother.

"Hiroshi, Asami, pleasure." Lin said in a kinder tone as she turned to the two.

"Greetings Lin, It's been years since these two were playing together as kids." Hiroshi said with a smile.

"Yeah time flies. They were so cute together, like two peas in a pod." Lin said with a faint smile, remembering the past.

"Mooom." Haru said embarrassed. Asami blushed too.

"And as they grew up, we thought they would be a good fit together and arranged a date between them." Hiroshi continued.

"But we didn't want to since we were only friends." Asami said with a giggle.

"And they wouldn't stop asking." Haru said with a light chuckle.

(same time)

"So I finally gave in to get him off my back."

"So I finally gave in to get her off my back."

Both Haru and Asami said at the same time and laughed as they pointed at their respected parent.

"What happened?" Korra asked.

"Well we decided to stay friends, plus I was on and off with someone at the time." Haru explained. Asami rolled her eyes at this and turned to Lin.

"Please tell me he's not still with her?" Asami asked. Lin crossed her arms.

"Believe me I was gonna throw her in jail if she stayed." Lin grumbled.

"Who are they talking about?" Korra asked.

"Uh my ex-girlfriend." Haru said scratching his head.

Suddenly Tarrlok came over to lead Korra to the podium. She was a bit unnerved by what just happened.

" _Haru already had a girlfriend?"_ she thought. She pushed the thought away and went to talk to the reporters.

* * *

"Avatar Korra! You witnessed Amon take away people's bending first hand, how serious of a threat does he pose to the innocent citizens of Republic city?"

Korra cleared her throat, "I think he presents a real problem."

Haru saw Tarrlok look at a reporter and growled.

 _The slimy bastards setting her up!_ He thought

"Then why have you refused to join Tarrlok's task force? As the Avatar, shouldn't you be going after Amon?"

"Well…I-"

"Why are you backing away from this fight?"

"What? No, I've never backed away from anything in my life!" Korra stated.

"You promised to serve this city, are you going back on that promise now?"

"Do you think pro-bending is more important than fighting the revolution?"

"How do you think Avatar Aang would have handled this?"

"Are you afraid of Amon?"

"I'm not **AFRAID** of anybody! If the city needs me then I'll join Tarrlok's task force and help fight Amon." Korra said.

"There's your headline folks!" Tarrlok said as he looped an arm around Korra's shoulder.

"The bastard played her." Haru said harshly to Tenzin.

Tenzin nodded and looked down in sadness.

* * *

"I can't believe that...that...that..." Haru said. After Korra said she was going to join the task force Haru immediately volunteered to join. When he, Korra and Tenzin got back to the island, he felt like he was going to explode. Korra placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I think you might have to take a seat." she said calmly.

"Seriously! That asshole is just doing this so he can get what he wants! It's not right!" he said flailing his arms.

"This is just him trying to get more power under his belt, but we can't do anything about it." Tenzin said.

Korra looked at the two of them; "Look, we need to take these guys out, sooner the better." before they could comment she had walked off towards her room.

* * *

Haru rode with Korra to the station, he couldn't bring Toothless along since he wasn't considered a 'Tactical animal' and might screw the whole thing up. He and Korra both entered the board room.

"My fellow task force deputies." Tarrlok said as he entered the room, "Tonight we will execute a raid on an underground chi blocker training camp located in the dragon flats district. According to my sources-"

"You mean my sources." Haru interrupted him with a smirk.

Tarrlok had a scowl on his face for a second and continued, "Yes…Lieutenant Beifong's sources. There is a cellar underneath this bookstore." he said pointing that the map in the room, "Where Equalists train chi blocking in secret."

They later quietly drove to the side of the building with a water pump on the truck they drove for water-bending.

Both Korra and Haru looked inside and saw chi blocker training.

Each water-bender held a large amount of water till Tarrlok gave the word and they unleashed the torrent and froze most of the chi blocker trainees near the bottom windows.

Haru and the other earth-benders smashed the wall jumping in and capturing some more with earth-bending.

Two got away while one threw two smoke bombs, but Korra caught it in water and froze it so the smoke couldn't escape.

"I'm going after those two!" Korra said as she ran forward and Haru stayed by her side.

They both ran down the hallway and Korra was leading the way and she tripped on a line of rope.

Korra rolled on the ground and a chi blocker hiding in the ceiling jumped down on top of her, but she rolled away and kicked her foot upwards and a large rock and knocked out the chi blocker.

Another one jumped behind her with a lasso but two columns of earth crushed him from the sides and then released as another earth column rose from the ground and smashed him into the ceiling, knocking him out.

"Really need to take it easy Korra." Haru said in an authority tone.

Korra nodded as he grabbed her hand and pulled her to his chest. The closeness of the two caused her to blush as they stared into each others eyes. Tarrlok entered a second later and the two separated themselves.

"Good work you two." He said with a smile.

There was a photo op. when they started to cart all the chi blockers to jail.

* * *

The rest of the week was like this. Find where the bad guys hide, take them out and get a photo in the paper the next day. Haru was currently working on Toothless' saddle, he figured if he was able to make him fly again that he might be able to make him fly without a rider. He still had to get the design drawn out and find the right materials so he had to see what it would take to make him fly.

"Alright, so I can't take the pedal off without compromising the gears, so what if I just lock the tail in place? That could work but how?" Haru mumbled to himself, Toothless was currently in his bed, which was a large stone, in the corner of his workshop.

"You realize that all that talking disturbs his sleep right?" Lin said from the doorway.

"Yea that and all the _not_ work he's been doing lately has really been doing wonders for him." he said sarcastically.

"How is the task force going anyway? Has the girl been doing what she's supposed to?" Lin asked seriously

Haru sighed, "Yeah and more thanks to your little 'pep talk ' to her." he said, with some frustration in his voice.

"I said what I believed, you of all people should know that." she replied.

"Look, I know you have your reasons for not liking her and all, buts she's a good person, and she's been working herself to death trying stop Amon, that has to count for something." he said grabbing the saddle from the table.

"Haru-" Lin said softly. "I'm just worried that she'll do something stupid and you'll get hurt trying to help her."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Haru said blushing.

"I can tell your lying." Lin smirked.

 _"_ _Damn lie detector."_ He thought. "Fine you caught me; I like her, a lot. Sue me."

Lin smirked; she went to one of his shelves and turned on the radio, looking for something to listen to.

"-And for the record, she hasn't done anything stupid." Hiccup said with confidence.

As Lin went through the stations she stopped when she heard Korra's voice.

 **" _and I challenge Amon to meet me at the Avatar Aang memorial tonight!_ "**

Lin turned to Haru; all she saw was the tail of Toothless go out the door.

* * *

Speeding towards the clock tower he cursed himself for having to re-strap the saddle on to Toothless and up into the air. He now had the island in his sight, dive bombing to the outer rim; he jumped off onto the cobblestones of the island. Stomping his foot down he 'saw' that Korra was surrounded and she was kneeling.

 _NO_! Haru thought as he ran into the monument. He saw that there was twenty chi-blockers plus Amon. Haru immediately broke down the door and threw rocks at the nearest chi-blockers.

"LET HER GO AMON!" Haru said getting into a stance.

"Haru, how nice of you to join us, the Avatar and I were having a little chat." Amon said deeply.

"I swear if you took her bending-"

"You'll do what exactly? You are clearly outnumbered." Amon chuckled.

"No you're clearly out matched."

"That's what's wrong with benders; you think you own the world, because you can move rocks. Well your time on this world ends tonight. KILL HIM!" Amon yelled.

"No!" Korra screamed.

All twenty chi blockers charged at Haru and dodged to the left and earth column and hit one right in the face.

"One down, nineteen more to go." Haru said grinning with his eyes closed as he dropped something in his hand.

A second later there was a blinding light that caused the chi blockers to stagger a bit.

Haru made a quick earth line and knocked three more out.

"Four down, sixteen to go."

Haru dragged his hand on the ground and made a large club of earth and hit a chi bender in the ribs as he swung it. You could just hear the crunch when the hit connected. While still in his swing, Haru punched the club and it shattered forward and pelted two more Equalists.

"Seven down! Man you guys drop like bumble flies!" he said

Haru felt two chi blockers in throwing position and stomped his foot and raised his hands and made two large earth walls on his sides and stomped his other foot and punched the walls, sending them flying into the chi blockers who were about to throw some rope at him and crushed them into the wall.

"Now it's nine and I'm feelin' alive!" he shouted.

The auburn boy was surrounded again and he grinned viciously. He jumped ten feet in the air, "Take this!" he shouted as he hit the ground causing a large ripple effect with the ground and sending most of the Equalists in to the air.

He opened his eyes as they had gotten used to the dark and raised multiple rocks and shot them at his air-born targets and hit them in the head.

"Eighteen, man you guys just plain suck at your job, don't you?" he taunted.

The last two charged at him and he flung them into the air with an earth column launch pad and sent two metal cables from the metal spool on his back and caught them in mid-air and started to swing. As he reached an appropriate level of rotation, he cut the cables and they flew into the walls with a crunch.

Haru slapped his hands together to get the dusk off. He looked at Amon.

"Let's end this Amon. You and me." Haru said seriously.

"You seem to be as delusional as always Haru." He said in a plain tone, "But the Avatar and myself will do battle.. It will be after everyone has lost their bending and then we will have our grand battle. But of course you will fall by my hand before that Haru." Amon said.

Haru could feel the smile under the mask. With that Amon disappeared.

Haru then sprinted over to Korra, but she seemed out of it, big time.

"Korra? Korra!?" he said to the girl, slowly she began to wake.

"Wha...Haru? Where's Amon?" she asked, still in a daze, he shook his head.

"Forget about that, did he take your bending?" he asked, Korra looked down at her hand and made a small flame.

"No, no he didn't." they both let out a sigh of relief. Haru sits besides her, reeling in what had just happened. He then heard a sniffle; he turned to see one of the most heartbreaking sights. Korra was trying her damnedest not to cry and failing, water was in her eyes, her lip was quivering and she was scared.

He placed a hand on her shoulder; she looked at him and broke down. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and sobbed like no tomorrow.

"I (sob) was so (sob) scared." She said choking the words out. Haru wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close, rubbing her back and rocking her.

"Korra, from now on whatever scares you, you need to tell me or Tenzin about. Okay?" he asked, she nodded. After minutes of this she began to calm down but didn't break the hold she had on him.

"Same goes for you okay?" she said.

"Promise." Haru smiled.

Tenzin arrived later, telling him of the ordeal and arresting the chi blockers Haru sat on Toothless, watching Korra and Tenzin talk.

Haru could only think " _Mom is never going to let me live this down."_


	10. Date Night

**Author's Note: Sorry for disappearing. Life is very busy. Please enjoy and make sure to leave a review.**

* * *

Haru was washing his face in the task force's HQ. He looked up from the mirror and saw the dark rings under his eyes from the lack of sleep he's gotten in the last week.

The reason he was working so much was because of her breakdown, Korra wanted some space from the whole task force thing.

It didn't save him as he had to keep up appearances for the public eye.

In this last week, they had done about nine raids on suspected chi blocker training groups, Equalist supporters, and the occasional wild goose chase.

It also didn't help that he had to train his fellow earth-benders on how to counter chi blockers, but he agreed to it as it would help in the future.

He finally got to sit down when a voice broke him from his peace.

"Ah, lieutenant. Excellent work as always." Said the voice of Tarrlok.

Haru turned lazily to him and stared, "Tarrlok."

Tarrlok gave a smug grin, "You seem…tired." He said in his usual smug tone.

"What was your first clue? The dark rings under my eyes or the fact I look dead?" Haru said rudely.

Tarrlok waved his finger.

"Now now Lieutenant, just because you've had a lack of sleep, it doesn't mean you can snap at people." he said in a condescending tone.

 _'I want to snap something alright.'_ Haru thought in anger.

"It's a shame that Avatar Korra isn't here." Tarrlok said with annoyance.

"Easy ponytail man, she joined the fire ferrets long before your task force." Haru said.

Tarrlok glared at him for the nickname. Haru had been using it every time the councilman had annoyed him.

"Still, her responsibility to the city is more important than pro-bending." Tarrlok said.

"She needs some down time too." He said, 'like me!' Haru shouted in his mind.

"Ah, that reminds me. You've been doing such great work that I thought I would let you know that you can take a few days off to go watch Avatar Korra's pro-bending matches." Tarrlok said with a smile.

Haru raised an eyebrow at the man, wondering why he was being nice.

"…Thanks. Anyway, how goes the interrogation of those chi blockers?" the auburn asked with intrigue.

Tarrlok sighed in anger.

"They are very tight lipped about Amon and far too loyal to even talk." He said.

"Have my mother interrogate them. If they don't talk after that then I don't know what will get them talking." Haru said with some amusement and he stood up and started walking away.

"I'll consider it." Tarrlok said in a thinking position.

"Well, have a nice day Tarrlok, I'll be on my way." Haru said packing up to leave. Tarrlok smiled as he left the room.

"Oh, you'll be on your way alright." Tarrlok said to himself.

* * *

Up on the roof of the station Haru prepared to leave on Toothless.

"Hey bud, Tarrlok said I could have the day off." Haru said hopping onto the dragon.

Toothless grumbled in confusion, usually his rider complained about man in blue.

"I know right? Weird, well anyway lets head over to Air Temple Island and see everyone." Haru patted Toothless. Cranking his pedal, the two rocketed into the air, high above the clouds, once high enough, Haru undid the safety straps and slipped off the side of the saddle.

"WWWHHHHOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHOOOOOO!" Haru screamed as he fell, not of fear but excitement. Toothless joined him, spinning him with his paw just to get a laugh. After minutes of this the water came into view, he nodded to his dragon, Toothless turned slowing his decent, Haru spread his arms to slow his speed, grabbing onto the reins he hoisted his body onto the saddle, clicking the pedal, the two pulled up right before they crashed into the water.

* * *

 **Mako and Bolin's apartment**

Bolin was in the process of trying to wash Pabu, but the fire ferret didn't want to.

"So, what do you think of Korra…in a girlfriend sort of way?" Bolin asked

Mako shrugged, "I don't know. Sure, she's a good person, a great athlete, and an Avatar, but she seems to have a thing for Haru." He replied

Bolin stopped struggling with Pabu and turned to his brother, "What do you mean?"

Mako was busy cooking to see his brother's face, "I mean, the way she sometimes stares at him when he isn't looking or during some of our training practices when she does something good she looks right at him as he congratulates her. Not to mention he's known her before us and the fact that they live together at the air temple."

As Mako said each thing, Bolin's face dropped more and more.

"What does he have that I don't?" Bolin asked in indignation.

"Well…do want me to say it?" Mako asked in an unsure way.

"Yes." The earth-bender said in annoyance.

"Status, money, looks, fame, power, personality, connections, and a high paying job." Mako said as he read off the list in his mind.

"So, what? Korra and I are perfect for each other. She's strong, I'm strong. She's fun, I'm fun. She's beautiful, I'm gorgeous!" Bolin exclaimed.

"You know what? I don't care what you think. I'm going to ask her out." the younger brother said.

Mako sighed, "I think it's just a bad idea to date a teammate, especially during the tournament. Keep your head out of the clouds and your priorities straight, ok?" he ordered, "I also don't want to see you heartbroken Bo."

"Yeah yeah, I know." Bolin said as he held up Pabu, "You know what I'm talking about Pabu. I'm talking about real love." He whispered to the fire ferret, who squeaked in return.

* * *

 **Air Temple Island**

Korra, Jinora and Ikki where currently refilling the lemur feeders. Jinora decided to start a conversation.

"So, how's it going with Haru?" Jinora asked. Korra blushed profoundly, "Oooooo! Tell us about the epic romance!" Ikki insisted, Korra laughed nervously.

"What? There's no romance or anything going on with me and Haru, or anyone with for that matter." she said setting the basket of food down.

"Oh really? What's not to like? He's smart, cute, and whenever he trains you can almost see all his-" Jinora stopped, blushing. Korra smirked.

"Looks like Haru has a secret admirer."

"More like a crush." Korra and the girls turned to see Pema smiling.

"MOM!" Jinora exclaimed.

"Now as for you and Haru-" Pema said looking to Korra

"Look I'll admit that he's a good friend, and he's been there for me. But it's just..." Korra stopped, Pema gave her a sympathetic look.

"You're afraid that he won't return the feelings?" she offered, Korra nodded.

"Yeah especially knowing he had a previous girlfriend." Korra said frustrated.

"The same thing happened with me and Tenzin. But seeing my soulmate go on without me was too much to bear. So, I got my courage and confessed my feelings for him and here I am."

The three girls wowed in her determination for getting Tenzin. Korra thought about how Haru made her feel and how well they gotten along.

"Fine...I'll ask him out and see where it-" before she could finish a black shape swooshed above their heads, looking back, Korra saw Toothless land with Haru in tow.

 _"Of course, just when you decide that you like him he appears."_ Korra thought as she walked over to the two.

"Hey Haru, what's up?" Korra asked as he dismounted his dragon, Toothless gave her his 'puppy' face which was his way of asking for attention.

"Not much, just doing some tricks with Toothless, what are you doing?" Haru said scratching Toothless behind his ears. Korra shrugged.

"Not much, I've been in the gym lately working with Mako and Bolin, you coming to see our match?" She asked. Haru nodded.

"Wouldn't miss it for anything in the world." He said smiling at her. Korra blushed at this.

" _Come on Korra, you can_ _do this_." She thought.

"Haru-" he looked at her, "I was wondering that...maybe...you might...want to...perhaps...go out to eat sometime?" she asked, her face beat red. Haru's face was almost the same shade.

"Like...a date?" He asked. Korra nodded.

"Sure! Yes, I'd like to go out with you. How about tomorrow after your match? I know this great place that has amazing food." Korra smiled brightly, "Great. I'll see you then?"

"You bet." Haru said as he and Toothless walked to their dorm.

Korra couldn't contain her excitement when she was finally alone and started shouting and doing cartwheels in the snow till she finally calmed down and landed on her back and started to make a snow angel.

"He said yes." she whispered as she smiled blissfully.

* * *

In the pro bending arena Shiro Shinobi, the announcer, sat in his booth ready to start the match.

Shiro brought the mic to his chin, "Ladies and Gentlemen welcome to the next match of the National pro-bending tournament!"

The crowd cheered in excitement from their seats as the ref continued, "And now please welcome to the ring, the Future Industries, fire ferrets!"

The crowd cheered louder as Korra, Mako and Bolin were brought to the arena by the extending pathway bridge as they waved to the crowed until the pathway connected with the arena and they made their way to their starting point in the center.

"And now please welcome their opponents, the Red Sands Rabaroos!"

The crowd cheered again as the Rabaroos were brought to the arena but they only the team leader waved to the crowed, but even so she looked serious and not like she was having which showed just how serious they were now.

The fire ferrets and Rabaroos positioned themselves as the ref called from his observation deck.

The next instant the bell rang, and the match was on as all members quickly launched their attack on the enemy they were facing directly in front of them which resulted in a triple collision that cancelled out each other's assault as both teams were forced to step back from the force of the small explosion cause by the collision.

Both teams regained their footing as they began launching their assaults against the other while dodging at the same time.

The Rabaroos' fire and earth bender launched an attack on Korra but she flipped to the side avoiding the attack as Mako and Bolin countered attacked to get their attention individually away from Korra and to them instead, so she wouldn't get targeted by all three opponents.

It worked as they were now each attacking one of their opponents at a time until Bolin launched in attack at the opponent Mako was firing at with Korra launching her own attack right after his at the same target.

The Rabaroos' fire bender tried launching an attack to save her teammate but Mako launched his own attack which intercepted it leaving her ally to take the twin attack which pushed her back on space as she fell down.

Seizing the moment Mako and Boling launched an attack together which knocked the Rabaroos' water bender back one space as well which left the Rabaroos' fire bender opened for Korra to quickly launch an attack that pushed him back a space as well.

The Fire Ferrets take round one with that as they move one space ahead for the second round.

"Round Two!" The ref called as the bell rang again to signal the start.

The second round goes fierce as all three Rabaroos attacked Korra but she managed to skillfully avoid the assault and even managed to launch a counter attack that knocked the earth bending Rabaroo right out of the arena and into the pool below.

Seizing the opportunity Mako and Bolin launched a separate assault on the remaining two Rabaroos are they were forced on the defensive which didn't last long as Korra launched a stream of water towards their feet that knocked them off balance having them begin to fall on their backs but before they could even hit the ground Bolin and Korra launched another attack that sent them flying all the way back were

They hit the ground all rolled uncontrollably to the edge where they fell and hit they pool giving the fire ferrets a win for the entire match.

"Your winner for round two and the entire match, the Future Industries, Fire Ferrets!" the ref loudly shouted as the crowed was now on their feet cheering for the fire ferrets victory.

* * *

 **After the match  
**

"Wohoo! We rocked that!" Korra cheered as she entered the contestant booth and took of her helmet letting her hair fall out, so she could get a bit of air and to wipe a bead of sweat on her forehead.

"I know! We were really connecting out there like we've never done before." Mako said in excitement, "And man Korra you were so wild out there, you seemed really pumped up too." Mako partly questioned.

Korra scratched the back of her head in embarrassment with a slight blush as she knew exactly why she seemed more pumped up, "Well, I, um, kinda got some good news and I was really happy about it." Korra explained cryptically.

After changing, Korra made her way to the entrance and saw Haru waiting for her.

"You ready?" Korra nodded, he then got on the back of Toothless and patted the seat behind him, Korra starred at him like he was crazy.

"Are you sure? He doesn't look like a two person...dragon." she said in an attempt to escape the inevitable.

Haru rolled his eyes, "Come on, even if you fall off I'll catch ya."

Korra took a breath and summoned her bravery. She stepped towards Toothless who gave her a nod of encouragement. Haru held out his hand, she took it and climbed onto the saddle.

"Now first thing to do is relax, when you trust your dragon, he trusts you. Second, it always helps to have something to grab onto."

Korra immediately wrapped her arms around his torso, _Wow, so that's what Jinora looked at when he trained_. she thought, thankful he couldn't see the blush on her cheeks.

Haru slipped his foot into the pedal and clicked it into takeoff position. Toothless took off in one beat of his wings, sending them into the air.

Back on the ground Bolin watched them take off with a look of disappointment on his face. He hunched his shoulders and walked back to the arena.

As they soared through the air Korra had her eyes buried into Haru's shoulder After a few seconds the sound of wind rushing around. She opened her eyes and looked around, it was beautiful. The lights below looked incredible, with the snow softly falling and with it covering the ground it made the city look absolutely breath taking.

"Not so bad huh?" Haru asked, Korra smiled.

"Okay, it's amazing, he's amazing." he gave a light chuckle, "How bout me? Amazing?" he asked, some pride evident in his voice. Korra smirked, "Too strong a word, how about spectacular?" she suggested. "I'll take that. You should see it during the day, we go up much higher then." he said. Korra nodded.

"I'm definitely taking you up on that!"

* * *

After a few more moments of flying, he landed at Mr. Shiro's noodle shop. Leaving Toothless outside, the two entered and found a table. A waitress came before them.

"Welcome back Haru." The waitress smiled. She was brown skinned fire Nation girl with black hair and golden eyes.

"Aika it's great seeing you again." Haru got up and hugged her, Korra slightly clenched her fist. Haru turned to Korra.

"Korra this is Aika, she went to school with me and Asami. Aika this is Avatar Korra."

"It's wonderful to meet you Avatar." Aika reached out and shook Korra's hand.

"You too" Korra smiled lightly.

"It's been awhile Haru I rarely see you."

"Being a police officer is an occupational hazard, it tends to get in the way sometimes." Haru said scratching his head nervously.

"Well you should come over sometime, my mom's birthday is next week. I'm sure she'd be happy to see you."

"You bet. I'll make sure to clear my schedule and to bring a gift."

"Awesome, so what can I get you guys?" Aika asked.

"I'll have the Koala-lamb noodles, a bowl of grub shrimp and a fruit punch." Haru read off the menu. Aika finished writing and turned to Korra.

"What about you Avatar Korra?"

"Um I'll have the Seaweed noodles and the puffin-seal sausages." Korra concluded.

"Anything the drink?" Aika asked.

"A cup of Lychee juice, please." Korra nodded.

"Alright I'll go get your drinks and your food will be ready shortly." Aika finished writing and headed to the kitchen.

"She seems nice." Korra said.

"Yeah she is, a good friend too."

"Were you two…more than friends?" Korra asked hopeful that they weren't.

"Well we did date for about a month, but nothing lasting, this was before I got with…" Haru drifted off.

"Your ex?"

"Yeah." Haru said a bit downcast.

"Her name's Heather, but I don't want talk about her." Haru said a bit apprehensively.

"Oh..ok can I ask about your dad?"

"Sure." Haru said taking a sip of his punch.

"What was he like?"

"I never met him, he died before I was born, but from what my mom told me he was a giant. Very tall, muscular and an awesome bender"

"How awesome?"

"Well my mom said he hit when they first met."

Korra nearly spat out her drink hearing this, everyone looked at the two with confusion.

"Sorry about that folks." Korra laughed nervously. She turned back to Haru.

"He hit her?"

"Yeah and my mom said that he fell in love with her after she decked him in the jaw and arrested him." Haru laughed.

"What is it with violence in your family?"

"You're one to talk. I still have yet to tell my mom about her pictures you burned." Haru stated as a matter of factually. Korra gasped in horror.

"You wouldn't dare." Korra narrowed her eyes.

"I would, but I like you too much to let her kill you." Haru said with a smirk. Korra paused and suddenly blushed at the statement.

"So…you like me?" She asked curiously.

"Well…of course, what's not to like. You're brave, strong, beautiful."

"Aww."

"But, you're also stubborn, boar-headed, and overly hasty."

"Hey!"

"What I'm being honest." he said holding up his hands in surrender.

Korra balled up a napkin and threw it in Haru's face.

"You're such a jerk"

"A handsome jerk I might add." He smirked. Korra scoffed.

"I'd be lying if I said no." Korra smirked.

"Aw you guys look so cute together." They both looked up and saw Aika rolling a cart containing their food.

"Here you go, enjoy. If you need anything just let me know." Aika smiled.

"Thanks Aika." Haru replied. With that Aika left them to eat.

"Aw this smells delicious." Haru exclaimed as he dug into his noodles.

"So back to your dad." Korra stated.

"Wha? Oh yeah"

"Where did he come from?'

"He came from a secluded island far north from the Earth Kingdom called Berk."

"Never heard of it."

"Yeah most people haven't but that's how it was supposed to be. At the start of the Hundred Year War a clan of Dragon Riders defied Sozin. So, he had most of them and their dragons killed. Some escaped and settled on Berk avoiding contact for the duration of the war.

"Wow that's crazy, that explains why you can ride Toothless. What happened next?"

"A dragon hunter named Drago destroyed Berk and my dad was the only survivor. Years later my dad got word of Drago being in the city, but it was a trap. Drago lured my dad there to kill him, but my dad turned the tables and brought everyone down with him."

"Haru I'm so sorry."

"The only think I have of him are some pictures and the Dragon Eye."

"Dragon Eye?"

"A device used by Sozin to locate dragons. All in all, I'm proud of my dad. I just wish I could've met him though."

"Me too." Korra reached out and held his hand to comfort him.

"Well enough of the mushy stuff our food's getting cold." Haru said smiling.

They dug into their delicious food and enjoyed their night. As the two ate Korra noticed someone watching them.

"What's with the guy leering at us?"

Haru glanced behind him and let out a groan.

"Tahno, captain of the wolf bats, reining champs of pro bending. Also dabbles in being an asshole, try not to-", but when he turned he saw Korra shooting him a stink eye.

" _Hot headed avatar, vs the stupid pretty boy, interesting_." Haru thought.

As the young man approached he whispered to Korra, "Don't hit him, if you do you'll be disqualified." Korra nodded, but still showed hostility.

"Well well well, look who it is, Republic City's little flyboy, and the Uh-vatar." Korra rose from her seat.

"You got something to say pretty boy, say it." she said standing up full height, a few inches shorter than him, he gave a lazy smirk.

"Tell ya what, I'll give you the first shot." Korra really wanted to take that shot, Haru could see it too. Suddenly he got an idea, giving a loud whistle, Toothless popped through the window, locked eyes with Tahno and gave an ear shattering roar.

To say it scared Tahno shitless would be an understatement. After regaining his composure, he and his team left. Korra turned to Haru, they both burst out laughing, "Oh sprits! I thought he was going to have a heart attack! That was rich!" she said trying to control her giggles, Haru wiped a tear away, "Yeah. Well done bud. Well done." he said rubbing Toothless' nose.

* * *

After Haru paid for the two of them, which he insisted on, Korra was already on Toothless' back, "And now you're an adrenaline junkie, great. Tenzin is gonna kill me." he said taking his position up front.

"As fun as this is, I like Nagga's company more, no offense Toothless." Korra said to the reptile. Toothless simply rolled his eyes at the girl's comment. As the two went into the air Haru had gotten an idea.

"Want to see something cool?" he asked Korra nodded, expecting a trick. Haru went into the climbing position, going through the clouds Korra gazed downward, a mistake as she saw the ground getting further and further away. She tightened her hold on Haru so to make sure she wouldn't slip off. After a few minutes, the broke through the top of a cloud and drifted.

"Whoa." was the only thing Korra could say to describe the scene before her.

The stars above seemed to multiply into the thousands, the clouds stretched on forever into an ocean of grey. When looking down, she saw an almost perfect reflection of the sky.

"Whatcha think? Cool right?" Haru said softly, trying his best not to disturb the moment.

"I never seen anything like it, this is...this is amazing." she said breathlessly.

"We better get down, now this may not be as fun as coming up here. Since we're gonna dive bomb."

Korra quirked an eye, "Dive bomb?" Haru held tightly onto the reins.

"Just...try not to scream." he said, clicking the tail into the position.

Toothless took the cue and folded his winds and went down in a nosedive. Korra felt an exhilaration go through her, going downwards at this speed would've made her stomach drop for sure, but it made her smile like never and she involuntarily let out a whoop of excitement. As the water approached Haru changed shifts into flight and they just barely touched the water.

* * *

After landing on the shore, Korra was still reeling in the glory of what she just partook in. "That...was...amazing!" she exclaimed as the two walked towards the temple.

"Yeah, sure was." Haru said, smiling at how much she enjoyed their date. "But next time, let's do something not as death-defying. I'm worn out." Korra said. Haru's eyes widened.

"You want to do this again?"

Korra nodded, "Yeah of course, going out and having fun was a blast, you being there was a big plus to." she said. Haru's day was now complete.

As the two walked towards their rooms Korra's adrenaline had finally worn off.

"Thanks, for everything, it was fun." she said as they neared her room.

"No problem I'd do it anytime." Haru said, as he was about to say farewell Korra leaned in and kissed him on the lips, Haru kissed back and slowly wrapped his arms around her midsection as she placed both hands in the sides if his face. After a minute if this the two broke away. "Goodnight!" was the only thing Haru heard before she closed her door. After getting into his room he saw that Toothless had a questionable look on his face.

"What? You act like you've never seen me do it before?"

* * *

 **A/N: Aika means (love fire) in Japanese**


	11. And the winner is

**Author's Note: Back with another chapter hope you like it. Please leave some reviews  
**

* * *

It was early in the morning in Republic City and the city was just waking up, except for one Earth-bender and his Dragon, who were currently zooming across the sky. They circled above a cemetery and landed before a tombstone on a small hill. Haru hopped off Toothless, carrying some flowers and a picture frame, he walked to the tombstone.

"Hey dad. It's been a while since I last visited, I've been a bit busy, and things are constantly changing. But that's no excuse." Haru smiled lightly. Haru looked at the stone solemnly. It was carved in Stoick's native language.

"I've been meaning to read some of the books you left behind, but I gotta say, Norse is pretty confusing, but I think I got it down packed."

"Mom's doing fine, she still misses you. You really did a number on her, huh old man?" Haru chuckled.

"Guess what? I have a new girlfriend and she's the Avatar! I know right? Who would've thought the Avatar would be my girlfriend? Don't tell mom though, she'd freak out and don't worry I promise to be a good boyfriend to her always. I wish you could meet her, she's tough as nails, and she has a big heart. You'd like her for sure."

"I want to know more about where you came from, Berk. I want to know why you had to go. I want to find Drago and make him pay for tearing our family apart." Haru clenched his fist. He reached into his satchel and held up the Dragon Eye.

"I want to know if this was worth you dying for!" Haru yelled with tears in his eyes. He dropped to his knees and sobbed. Toothless came to his Rider's side and crooned. Haru wiped his tears and patted Toothless. Haru stood to his feet and composed himself.

"After everything with these Equalists is over I'm going to find answers, no matter what." Haru said with determination. He placed the flowers and picture frame at the base of the stone. The picture was that of Stoick holding Lin from behind with his hand on her bulging stomach.

"Until I see you dad."

Haru got on Toothless and they took off into the sky.

* * *

 **Probending Arena**

At the arena Korra, Mako and Bolin were training hard for their upcoming match. They were all shooting their elements at pictures of Tahno, leader of the Wolfbats. After they demolished the pictures they took a break.

"Man, I got a good feeling about tonight. I don't care if we are the underdogs. We can take those pompous Wolfbats." Korra said confidently. Mako took of his helmet and wiped the sweat off his brow.

"It's going to be our toughest match ever, but I think you're right." Mako smirked. Bolin suddenly hugs Mako.

"Introducing your new champs, the fantastic FIRE FERRETS!" Bolin said imitating an announcer. Haru came into the room followed by Toothless.

"Well here's a victory meal for our wondrous champs." Haru walked in carrying brown paper bags.

"Haru you're here!" Korra exclaimed as she ran and kissed her new boyfriend.

"I brought you some food if you guys want some?"

"Thanks, Haru." Mako and Bolin opened up the bag and began eating the ramen noodles inside. Haru turned to Korra.

"So, you ready for this match?" He asked.

"Are you kidding? I can't wait to mop the floor with Tahno's stupid face." She said as she pretended to squeeze a face.

Suddenly the radio begins to broadcast static and a deep voice that was all too familiar began to speak.

"Good morning, citizens of Republic City. This is Amon."

Pabu squeaks and runs away from the radio.

"I hope you all enjoyed last night's pro-bending match, because it will be the last. It's time for this city to stop worshiping bending athletes as if they were heroes. I am calling on the council to shut down the bending arena and cancel the finals, or else there will be severe consequences."

The radio goes silent. Bolin kicks his helmet across the room.

"That guy has got some nerve!" Bolin exclaimed.

"Haru do you think the council will give in?" Mako asked.

"Only one way to find out, let's go." Haru said running to the door.

* * *

As the four arrived at city hall the three rushed straight into main chambers.

"I OBJECT!" Haru shouted, all heads turned to the four.

"Sorry, I've always wanted to say that." Haru says apologetically " Haru, Korra, you shouldn't be here. This is a closed meeting." Tenzin said, Korra marched towards the council.

"As the Avatar and a pro-bending player, I have a right to be heard. You can't cancel the finals."

"Yeah, we've been trained all season for this!" Bolin added.

"I know winning the championship means a lot to you. But as far as I'm concerned, we need to shut the arena down." Tenzin said firmly.

"What about the rest of you? Tarrlok, there's no way you're backing down from Amon, right?" Haru asked. Tarrlok stood up from his chair to speak.

"Actually, Tenzin and I agree for once." Tarrlok replied. Tenzin nodded.

"This isn't fair!"

"I-I don't understand. I thought you, of all people, would take a stand against Amon." Korra said to Tarrlok.

"While I am still committed to bringing that lunatic to justice, I will _not_ put innocent lives at stake just, so you and your friends can play a game." Tarrlok stated.

Mako stepped forward, "Pro-bending might only be a game to you but think of what it means to the city! Right now, the arena is the one place where benders and non-benders gather together ... in-in peace! To watch benders ..."

"Beat each other up! In peace! It's an inspiration to everyone!" Bolin added.

"I appreciate your naive idealism, but you're ignoring the reality of the situation." Tarrlok stated.

"Tarrlok by closing the arena we are giving into the demands of a terrorist! Thus giving him power over the council and the city." Haru explained.

"Yeah what he said!" Bolin pointed at Haru.

The water-bender shook his head, "I'm sorry, but our decision has been made. This meeting is adjourned."

As he was about to slam the gavel, a cable shot out from behind the teens and shattered the gavel. Everyone turned to see Lin retracting her cable.

"I can't believe what I'm hearing. My own son is willing to show some back bone, but the rest of you? I expected much more of a fight, even from Tenzin." Lin said outraged.

"We must prevent the conflict between benders and non-benders from escalating into all-out war! The council is not changing its position, Lin." Tenzin argued.

"We don't have to." Haru said aloud. Everyone looked at him skeptically.

"If we put some officers in the audience, they'd easily take down any Equalist that shows up."

"Precisely my point my metal-benders and I will provide extra security during the championship match. There's no better force to deal with the chi blockers. Our armor is impervious to their attacks." Lin added.

Tarrlock considered this, "Are you saying that you will _personally_ take responsibility for the safety of the spectators in the arena?" he asked.

"I guarantee it." Lin said with a steel gaze.

"It is hard to argue with Chief Beifong's track record. If she is confident her elite officers can protect the arena, then she has my support. I am changing my vote. Who else is with me?" Tarrlok said raising his hand.

The other three council members raise their hands as Tenzin turns away in disappointment.

"The arena stays open. Good luck in the finals."

Mako, Korra and Bolin cheer with glee.

"Good luck Beifongs" Tarrlok said before leaving.

Tenzin walked up to Lin and Haru, with a stern look on his face.

"Can I have a word with you two?" Tenzin asked. Lin and Haru follow Tenzin to a secluded hall.

* * *

 **Hallway**

"Tarrlok is playing the both of you and you're falling for it!" Tenzin reprimanded.

"Not if we succeed Uncle Tenzin." Haru replied.

"And what if you don't succeed? Hmm? Tarrlok will have you both out of the Force without a second thought."

"I know what I'm doing and the risks that come with it." Lin stated.

"In that case, I'm coming to make sure you're both safe." Tenzin said crossing his arms. Lin looking at him as if he was crazy.

"The only child here is Haru, so I don't know what you're implying."

"Hey I'm 19 years old give me a break." Haru said scratching his head.

"It's for Korra. I want to make sure she's safe." Tenzin added.

"Uh I'm her boyfriend I can totally keep her safe."

"YOU'RE HER WHAT!?" Lin yelled. Haru paled when he realized what he said.

"I—I" he stuttered. Lin grabbed Haru by the ear and pulled. Tenzin looked on, shocked and unsure what to do.

"Ow! Mooom!" Haru squirmed under her grip, he had never been more afraid in his life.

"We are going to have a discussion when we get home young man!" Lin let go of his ear and stormed off.

Suddenly Korra stepped into the hall.

"Hey there you are. Where's your mom? I wanted to thank her for helping us."

"UH she just left, but I'll be sure to tell her, heh-heh." Haru laughed nervously while rubbing his ear.

"What's her deal? It's like she hates me. What did your father do to make her hate the Avatar so much? Korra asked Tenzin.

"My father and Lin got along famously. I'm afraid her issues… are with me." Tenzin huffed. Korra suddenly gasped in realization.

"Wait a second...it all makes sense now! You and Beifong, Beifong and you. You two were a couple before she got with Haru's dad!" She exclaimed. Tenzin's eyes widened with shock.

"What! How-? Where'd you get that idea?" He asked incredulously.

"Ha!" she laughed. "Your wife."

"Criminy! I'll have to have a word with her." Tenzin said as he hurried away.

"See you at home, Mr. Heartbreaker!" Korra teased. She held Haru's hand as they slowly walked the hall.

Once Tenzin was gone Korra turned to Haru with a slight blush on her face and fiddled with her hair.

"Speaking of Lin, how do you plan on telling her about us?" she asked nervously.

Haru paled a bit. "Uhhhhhhhh…actually…she knows."

"SHE KNOWS!" Korra yelled in surprise.

"Shhh! Not so loud." Haru looked around to see if anyone was around. "It sort of slipped out when Tenzin was talking about protecting you and stuff."

"Well how did she take it?" She asked.

"Uhhh, I'm not dead?" Haru smiled lightly with a shrug.

"That bad?" Korra said sadly.

"Hey, don't worry about it, even if she's not your biggest fan, I know she'll be happy for me. Besides, I think she doesn't want me to grow up so fast." He said as he held Korra in his arms and pecked her on the cheek.

"Mama's boy." She teased.

"Oh ha-ha, come here you."

Haru pulled her back and kissed her passionately on the lips. She moaned softly and wrapped her arms around his neck and running her hands through his shaggy hair. They separated to catch their breath.

"See? Everything gonna be ok."

"Yeah, you're right." Korra said satisfied as she leaned on him. "Ok well I'll see you at the game?"

"Of course."

"Alright bye."

After giving each other a kiss goodbye, Haru darted off on Toothless towards home.

* * *

 **Later at the Arena**

Haru along with Lin looked into the stands, it had taken some doing but him and his mother had placed the officers in every section of the arena. Now all they needed to do was wait.

"Alright, so the trap is set, and the bait is ready, so now we just hope the prey doesn't show." Haru said, Lin nodded.

"So, all we need to do is wait and see if your little _girlfriend_ can draw them out."

Haru took a breath and look to his mother.

"The only reason I didn't tell you was so that you wouldn't kill her. And the fact that you don't like her came to mind."

Lin put a hand on her head and let out a sigh, "I'm not mad." she said. Haru was now a bit worried.

"Okay mom your starting to scare me, are you okay?" Lin nodded.

"It's just...you're too young." Lin said frustrated.

"Come on Mom, I'm 19, I can date whoever I want."

"I knew I shouldn't have let you watch her." Lin said crossing her arms.

"You're kidding right?" Haru gave her a confused look, but Lin was serious.

"I'm not kidding, as your mother I have the right to choose who you should date. I just didn't think you'd pick the Avatar."

"What? She asked me out first. I couldn't just say no."

"Why didn't you stay with Asami, you two were perfect."

"Look things just didn't work out between us, we're still friends."

"Of all the girls you dated I liked her the most. But no, you had to pick a hot headed and reckless girl."

"You'd like Korra if you'd give her a chance."

"Are you at least happy?" Lin sighed.

Haru was taken back by the question, "Yeah of course." he said as though trivial question.

"Then I guess you have my blessing." Lin sighed. Haru immediately gave her a big hug.

"Thanks mom!" Haru said happily.

"Alright that's enough before the other see." Haru let her go and she dusted herself off.

"Remember to wait before you…you know. I'm too young to be a grandmother." Lin emphasized.

Haru smiled, "I will mom."

* * *

 **Wolfbats vs Fire ferrets**

Shiro Shinobi - "The anticipation is palpable as we are just moments away from the championship match."

With the Fire ferrets

Bolin was having a pep-talk with Pabu

"Now I know there's a big crowd but don't be nervous. You're gonna do great, I believe in you." Bolin said with conviction. Pabu looks at Bolin innocently.

The Fire Ferrets are preparing themselves for the championship as the ring announcer comes up to the stage, light beaming down on him as the spectators cheer.

Ring Announcer- "Introducing the challengers, the Future Industries Fire Ferrets!"

The crowd cheers as the Fire Ferrets come to the arena. Hiroshi and Asami are sitting in the V.I.P. section as Asami blows a kiss to Mako and winks to him. Mako does the same. Korra waves at Haru and he waves back.

"You can do it babe!" Haru howled.

Korra blushes a bright red and smiles. When they reach the arena, Bolin signals to Pabu.

"You're on, Pabu." Bolin whispers to the ferret.

Pabu jumps down and does his trick by moving around on his front paws before doing some backflips while Bolin uses an earth disk, removing the center for Pabu to backflip through and back, ending the performance with one paw standing.

"Yes! Nailed it! He's so talented!"

Ring Announcer- "And their opponents, the three timed defending champions, the White Falls Wolfbats!

Bat-masked Wolfbats with purple capes howl and spread their wing capes while fireworks go off all around the arena. The Wolfbats' fangirls cry and howl in support as the Fire Ferret fan boo them.

"Pfft, they got nothing on us, buddy. Anybody can howl. Oooohh oohh Hm, whatever." Bolin grumbles.

Tahno takes off his bat mask and unties his cape, his hair swirls as he smiles smugly.

"I'm gonna knock Tahno's stupid hair off his stupid head!" Korra says angrily as she pounds her fist.

Shiro Shinobi- "The champs and challengers face off at the center-line and here we go!"

As the bell rings The Wolfbats instantly move toward their opponents and Tahno attempts an uppercut on Korra with his waterbending fist. Korra moves back to barely dodge it and backflips, only to be hit by a waterbending blast from him.

Shiro Shinobi- "Tahno tries to clean the Avatar's clock with some dirty water boxing."

Mako firebends and misses while Ming takes two earth disks and kicks them to Mako, followed by two more, which is enough to force him back to zone two.

Announcer- "Ming shakes off Mako's attack and returns the favor."

Shaozu flips forward while Bolin kicks some earth disks toward him. One of his disks bounces off the side ropes and hits Shaozu, knocking him against the fence.

Shiro Shinobi- "Shaozu gets fancy, but Bolin ricochets a disk off the ropes and says 'No, thank you sir!'

Mako looks to Bolin with a smile.

"Nice shot!"

Tahno looks at the Fire Ferrets in slight irritation for that. Shaozu runs out the way of Mako's fireball just in time.

Shiro Shinobi- "The waterbenders slug it out, looking evenly matched."

Tahno waterbends a prolonged stream of water at Bolin, forcing the earthbender into zone three.

Shiro Shinobi- "Tahno gets a little too worked up and unleashes a deluge on Bolin that would certainly elicit a foul. Or apparently not."

The center of the ring lights up and the Wolfbats are allowed to advance.

"What's the big idea, ref? That was a hosing foul!" Mako yells to the ref. The Referee signals it was not and Mako looks at him in anger.

Shiro Shinobi- "And the Wolfbats advance despite Tahno exceeding the water-bending time limit. A questionable call by the officials."

The match continues as Korra begin to water-bend, only to be hit by Tahno's own attack. Bolin launches a disk at Tahno, who dodges, as Korra rolls to the side. Mako dodges a disk from Ming and begins firebending back at him.

Ming lifts up a disk under Mako's foot, tripping him forward, before launching another disk at Mako, sending him back into zone three.

Shiro Shinobi- "Ming trips up Mako with another dirty trick!

* * *

"Oh come on, refs! There was some funny business in that last play!" Tenzin yelled angrily.

"Wouldn't have guessed you knew the rules of pro-bending?" Lin smirked. Tenzin clears his throat and composes himself.

"I've been brushing up. That Wolfbat blatantly bent a disk outside of his zone." Tenzin explained.

* * *

Ming launches another disk as Tahno runs forward in preparation to attack, before cutting close-up.

Shiro Shinobi- "The Ferret brothers are backed up to zone three and the Wolfbats smell blood."

Tahno freezes the water when Bolin jumps back, causing him to slip, get hit by a fire blast and fall out of the arena. The crowd boos.

Shiro Shinobi- "Looks like Tahno snuck in an illegal icing move but once again there's no call. I don't know what match the refs are watching but it's obviously not this one."

Tahno and Shaozu both attack Korra as Mako rolls out of the way of an oncoming disk and attempts a fire blast back. Tahno and Ming both attack Korra, who gets pushed back into zone three and the Wolfbats advance. Mako sends out a firebending blast, but misses.

Shiro Shinobi- "Oh ... a splash-and-clash sends the Avatar to zone three as well."

Mako moves in front of Korra and attempts to firebend to protect the Avatar from the triple elemental attack, but both get pushed out of the arena. The bell rings as the Wolfbats gather together.

Shiro Shinobi- "It's a knockout! The Wolfbats win the championship for the fourth year in a-hold on a second, folks!

While the Wolfbats were celebrating Korra was clinging to the edge of the stadium, holding Mako by the collar.

Shiro Shinobi- "Scratch that! The Ferrets are still alive, but just barely."

* * *

"Come on babe you got this." Haru whispered to himself.

* * *

Korra holds Mako tightly as she swings and throws Mako up onto the arena as she falls. Mako firebends at Tahno, sending him flying and knocking him down as Ming and Shaozu look at him in surprise. Tahno stands, infuriated, as the bell rings. Mako winks at him smugly while in a fighting pose.

Shiro Shinobi- "What an unbelievable move! These Ferrets aren't just bending the elements, they're bending my mind! The underdogs survive to see round two."

Tahno glares angrily as the Fire Ferrets huddle together before round two.

"What's wrong with these refs?" Korra asks confused.

"They've been paid off; it's the only explanation. Someone wants us to lose."

Korra looks at the Wolf bats then turns back to Mako.

"If the Wolfbats are gonna fight dirty, then so should we."

"No we can't! The refs have it out for us. If we're gonna win this thing, it has to be fair and square." Mako retorted.

"Argh, that's no fun but ... all right." Korra relented.

Ring announcer- "Round two! [Bell rings.]

Mako fire-bends, only for it to be blocked by Shaozu. Korra water-bends at Ming, who blocks it with fire-bending. Bolin sends a disk at Tahno, who blocks it with water-bending. Tahno water-bends twice at Korra, who dodges and blocks them.

Shiro Shinobi- "The opening salvo is a brutal call as both sides give it their all."

Korra starts to water-bend, but her right foot gets iced. Tahno kicks her back with water-bending.

Shiro Shinobi- "But once again, Tahno sneaks in a little ice to get the upper hand."

Bolin sends an earth disc at Shaozu, sending him back. Ming attempts to block a fire-bending blast with a disk but is sent backward. Mako dodges three fire-bending blasts that were aimed at his head.

Shiro Shinobi- "Wowzers! Those look like illegal head shots to me!"

Mako narrowly dodges another blast to the head. The Bell rings ending the match

Ring announcer- "Round two will be decided with a tie-breaker!"

The referee holds a coin that is red on one side and blue on the other. He tosses it in the air and catches it by hand. It's red.

"The Fire Ferrets win the coin toss. Which element do you choose?"

Korra steps forward with a determined look. "I'm taking this one. Let's go! You and me, pretty boy!

Tahno steps forward smiling smugly. "Thought you'd never ask."

The other team members move away from the center as the center elevates itself with Korra and Tahno in the middle, preparing to fight. Korra and Tahno move around for the first strike.

"Come on, little girl. Give me your best shot." Tahno smirks.

Korra narrows her eyes and water-bends at Tahno. Tahno dodges it but gets hit under the chin by a stream of water. Korra had sent the first stream of water as a distraction and used her leg to waterbend the final blow. Tahno had attempted to retaliate after Korra's first shot, but Korra's surprise hit to his chin causes his waterbending jet to quickly lose form. Tahno collapses out of the ring and the bell rings.

"Hmph, chump." Korra smiled smugly.

* * *

"YES! THAT'S HOW YOU DO IT!" Haru cheered.

Tahno's girls are shocked from the tie breaker along with the Fire Ferret cosplayers. Tahno's helmet lands right into one of the Fire Ferret fan's hands.

Ring announcer- "Round two goes to the Fire Ferrets!"

Korra as she jumps down from the center to be praised by the brothers.

"Nice one!" Mako high fived her

"That's the stuff. You are my herooo-ah!" Bolin exclaimed.

"We might actually win this thing!"

Tahno's teammates helped him to his feet. He shakes off in rage and fixes his hair.

"Let's send them to a watery grave!"

* * *

Lin and Tenzin

"Hard to believe your sweet-tempered father got reincarnated into that girl. She's tough as nails." Lin commented to Tenzin after seeing the second round.

"Yes, she is, in fact she reminds me of another person I knew at that age. You two could actually get along if you just gave her a chance and I'm sure Haru would greatly appreciate it as well from having your approval." Tenzin said as he was hoping Lin could change her attitude to Korra.

Lin turned away as she had a look of uncertainty.

She didn't know if she could just trust her son to be with Korra. Haru was all she had left as family after Stoick died. All this time she wasn't sure if she could just let him go to start a relationship that could grow into something much more.

* * *

Shiro Shinobi- "One round apiece: Who wants it more?

[Bell rings. Ming blocks a water blast with a disk before launching another. Shaozu and Tahno both launch their own attacks. Bolin as he dodges a water blast and launches a disk forward. He is hit by a water blast and sends another disk forward.]

Shiro Shinobi– "The Wolfbats fly out of the gates, swinging with bad intentions."

Ming launching a disk. Shaozu jumps over him and sends out a fire blast.

Shiro Shinobi- "The challengers are showing a lot of heart, but the champs are really starting to find their rhythm now."

Tahno runs and jumps off a pole to dodge an oncoming disk and launches his own water blast.

Shiro Shinobi- "Can the Ferrets hang in there with the best, especially when the best are frankly getting a little help from the refs?"

Ming flips forward and launches a disk at Korra. After being hit by the disk she is narrowly missed by another. She launchers her own water blast at Tahno who blocks it.

Shiro Shinobi- "It's all down to this final round!"

Mako sending out multiple quick fire-blasts.

Shiro Shinobi- "Mako is leaving it all in the ring but it looks like Tahno and Ming are up to more shenanigans!"

Ming launches a disk forward before bending up another to bring behind his back. Ming breaks the disc into Tahno's water and Tahno waterbends the broken disc into three blasts, quickly knocking Bolin and Mako off the arena. Korra is hit by the water and manages to stay grounded until the rocks reach her and knock her off the arena.

Shiro Shinobi- "Oh, this has gone too far! That water had rocks in it!"

Referee- "Knockout!"

Crowd begins an uproar, especially Haru

* * *

"Oh, come on! Those were illegal head shots! Open your damn eyes ref!" Haru yelled furiously while waving his hands. "By the spirits I will have Tahno's head!" he gripped and bent the metal railing.

* * *

Shiro Shinobi- "Well, folks it's a controversial call but the Wolfbats notch a nasty knockout to win the match! For the fourth year in a row, they'll be crowned tournament champions.

Tahno stands proud and removes his helmet. "I barely broke a sweat! Anybody else wanna scrap with the champs?"

* * *

Haru had made his way over to where his mom and Tenzin stood, he raised his hand and waved.

"Mom!" he called. They looked at him and their faces contorted to horror, which confused him.

"Honey look out!" Lin yelled.

Haru turned around and saw an Equalist, but before he could react he was electrocuted and knocked out.

Lin smacks the Equalist away from Haru but then both she and Tenzin are electrocuted and knocked unconscious. All over the arena Metal-benders were being electrocuted left and right.

* * *

Korra, Mako and Bolin resurface from the water in time to see it.

"What's going on?"

* * *

At the side of the water as Amon's right-hand man, the Lieutenant, drops onto the platform underneath the arena. Korra as she gasps, the Lieutenant charges his kali sticks. Korra tries to water-bend at him, but the Lieutenant jabs his electrified kali sticks into the pool causing her water to drop back into the pool before it could hit him. The Fire Ferrets are electrocuted and they all scream in pain before becoming unconscious. Spectators all over are screaming in fear.

Shiro Shinobi- "Folks, there is some sort of electrical disturbance in the stands. Metalbender cops are dropping like bumbleflies. There appear to be masked members of the audience wielding strange devices on their hands."

An Equalist opens the door and comes into the commentary booth.

Shiro Shinobi- "One of them is in the booth with me right now, folks! He is leveling one of those glove devices at me now and I believe he is about to electrocute me. I am currently wetting my pants."

The Equalist releases the electricity from his glove.

* * *

Back in the ring Tahno and the Wolfbats look around in confusion and fear. Amon and a group of Equalists rise from the ring's center platform. Tahno who looks around in fear.

Korra was currently floating in the water, unconscious along with Mako and Bolin. An Equalist uses a long pole to drag them out of the water.

While Haru, Lin and Tenzin are knocked out the spectators scream as the Equalists subdue them. Amon and his group face the Wolfbats in the ring.

Tahno and his team slowly back away from the oncoming Amon.

"What's going on here, ref?" Tahno asked with a hint of fear.

"I don't know!" the referee said lifting his arms in confusion. Amon and the Equalists continue to approach Tahno and the Wolfbats. Tahno stands firm with a look of determination in his face.

"All right, you want a piece of the Wolfbats? Here it comes!"

Tahno launches a water blast at Amon, but he evades it and darts forward. All the Wolfbats begin to bend at the Equalists. Amon dodges Tahno's attack and turns his attention to Shaozu. Shaozu attempts to hit him with firebending, but Amon dodges and moves behind him, grabs his arm and swings him around once and moves forward with him as he screams. Tahno attempts to save him with waterbending, but his hands become restrained with a bola. Ming's hands also become tied up with a bola and he steps backward before his legs are bound with a second bola. Two Equalists were now holding Tahno in front of Amon with Ming and Shaozu on the ground.

"Wait, please don't do this! I'll give you the championship pot, I'll-I'll give you everything just please don't take my bending!" Tahno yelled fearfully as Amon walked toward, reached out placing his thumb on Tahno's forehead, and taking away his bending.

Once finished the Equalists drag the Wolfbats' bodies near the edge of the ring, and kick them off into the water.

"I believe I have your attention, benders of Republic City." Amon speaks into a microphone.

"So once again, the Wolfbats are your pro-bending champions. It seems fitting that you celebrate three bullies who cheated their way to victory because every day you threaten and abuse your fellow non-bending citizens just like the Wolfbats did to their opponents tonight."

Tahno and his team crawl out of the water weakened.

"Those men were supposedly the best in the bending world and yet it only took a few moments for me to cleanse them of their impurity. Let this be a warning to all of you benders out there: if any of you stand in my way, you will meet the same fate." Amon said sternly. The spectators gasp at the terrorist threat.

"Now, to my followers: for years the Equalists have been forced to hide in the shadows, but now we have the numbers and the strength to create a new Republic City I'm happy to tell you that the time for change has finally come. Very soon, the current tyrannical bending regime will be replaced by a fair-minded Equalist government. You and your children will no longer have to walk the streets afraid! It's time to take back our city."

* * *

With Korra and the others

"How are we gonna get out of here?" Mako asked.

Bolin smiles as he sees Pabu swimming in the water toward them. The ferret climbs the patform and runs toward.

"Pabu! Listen up, buddy." Bolin begins chattering his teeth at the red weasel much to Korra and Mako's confusion and frustration.

"Stop fooling around!" Mako shouted in annoyance.

"I'm not! I'm trying to save us!" Bolin retorted.

Pabu begins to chew on the ropes, earning a smile from Bolin.

"See? Pabu's not just a one trick poodle pony."

* * *

Back to Amon

"For centuries, benders have possessed an unnatural advantage over ordinary people. But thankfully, modern technology has provided us with a way to even out the playing field. Now anyone can hold the power of a chi blocker in their hand. My followers and I will not rest until the entire city achieves equality, and once that goal is achieved, we will equalize the rest of the world. The revolution has begun!" Amon yelled raising his fist in the air.

Above the Pro-Bending Arena an Equalist airship appears above the. An area of the glass dome smashes and ropes with platforms on the end are lowered down through the hole. Amon and the Equalists climb onto these platforms and are lifted out of the arena. All the Equalists in the crowd were now leaving through the exits.

Suddenly Lin began to regain consciousness. She rises to her feet and moves toward Haru and Tenzin as they sit up.

"Haru! Tenzin!" she exclaims with worry. Haru coughs lightly.

"I'm fine mom. We have to catch him." Haru looks up towards Amon and the Equalists ascending out of the arena.

Suddenly the fighting ring explodes. Haru uses his arms to cover his face while Lin shields Tenzin from the blast. The entire explosion shakes the arena and the crowd begins to scream in fear.

"It's okay, Pabu. Just a little explosion. [Chatters to Pabu quickly.] Keep chewing, you're almost through it!"

Pabu chews through the ropes, freeing the Fire Ferrets.

"Yes! Great job, buddy!" Bolin cheered.

Korra runs off the platform, freezing the water in the pool, she looks up to see Amon escaping.

"I'm going after Amon!" She said to the brothers.

"Be careful!"

Korra jumps into the water. while underwater Korra begins waterbending herself up in a massive water cyclone. She erupts from the water and makes her way toward the hole in the roof. Korra has a look of determination but she then realizes she is not going to make it. As she gets higher the water begins to lessen until eventually there is not enough for her to reach the ceiling. Korra begins to fall, with an outstretched hand toward the ceiling, as she begins to scream.

She was too late. The Equalist were escaping.

Suddenly two cables shoots through the air and grabs a falling Korra, wrapping itself around her waist. Korra looks up to see Haru and Lin circling above her.

"Need a lift?" Haru asked with a smirk. Korra smiles and grabs the cables.

Haru and his mother both launch Korra up and out of the arena. Korra flies past them at blazing speeds. She flies through the hole toward the Equalists.

Once close enough she firebends the Lieutenant and an Equalist off the rising platform. The Lieutenant falls and Korra firebends at the Equalist again to knock him off before grabbing the rope. Korra looks down briefly before turning toward the airship. Amon rising on the platform as he looks at her.

Korra overcomes her hesitation punches out a fireball as the camera zooms out. Inside the airship as the fire blast knocks the Equalists back except for Amon, who simply looks on and walks away.

Korra looks around and sees the entire police force boats in flames. Amon was ready for this Korra thought in her head. What else did this man think of?

* * *

Haru and Lin metalbend up onto the rooftop.

"You take care of these guys while I get Amon." Lin ordered.

"You got it mom, be careful."

Lin nodded and shoots her cables toward the airship.

"This is gonna be fun" Haru said as he punched and Equalist. While Korra was fighting the Lt. Haru was kept busy by three unrelenting Equalists one of which had a staff with axe head on both ends. Haru used his arm guards to protect himself from being cut in half. Out of the corner of his eye he saw two equalists going behind his mother. He quickly grabbed one equalist and threw him at the one behind Lin while Korra fire-blasted the other.

Suddenly Haru's legs got swept and he ended up on his back with an Axe in his face. The Equalist holding the axe had a feminine frame.

"Amon would give me a promotion if I brought him your head." the woman sneered. Haru could almost feel the smirk behind the mask.

"No thanks how about a leg?"

Haru used his leg and kicked the Equalist in the abdomen hard.

"You son of a bitch" the woman yelled.

"Hey my mom's right there!" Haru yelled back. The woman came back hard and started swinging viciously. Haru got sliced on his cheek, drawing blood.

"Looks like the little pig is hurt is he going to cry home?"

'That voice it sounds so familiar' Haru though as he dodged another slash attack. He managed to grab the axe and Equalist in a full nelson. The woman struggled in his grip.

"Who are you!?" Haru yelled, he wanted answers.

"You'll find out soon enough." She chuckled. The woman headbutted Haru in the face and kicked him away. She then ran to the air ship. Haru was about to follow her when he heard Korra scream. He looked back and saw her fall through the ceiling.

"Korra!"

Haru immediately ran and jumped down the hole, but right before he jumps, he was electrocuted by the Lt. and fell immobilized. Lin looked down horrified.

"HARU!"

Lin releases her cables and shoots them at the frames of the ceiling, helping her to gain more speed to reach Haru and Korra.

As they fall Korra grabs Haru and they fall into the cloud of smoke. Lin follows closely behind sending a cable in to a nearby Equalist flag.

Lin fires another cable toward Korra. Cut to the smoke cloud as the camera follows the cables direction toward Korra, who catches it and wraps around her and Haru.

Lin, Haru and Korra approach the stands and land safely. Korra holds Haru who is unconscious. Lin rushes to her son.

"Is he all right?" she asked frantically Haru coughs lightly and his eye flutter lightly.

"Oh, thank the spirits!" Lin said with relief as she hugged her son.

"What' happened di we get Amon?" Haru asked.

"No, he got way." Korra said sadly. Mako, Bolin and Tenzin rush to the three.

"I'm so glad you guys are okay!" Mako said hugging Korra and Haru. Bolin joined in as well.

"Me too!" Bolin said happily.

Tenzin turned to Lin.

"Are you okay Lin?" he asked putting a hand on her shoulder. Lin sighed.

"I'm fine, but I can't believe Amon did this. I played right into his hand." Lin said ashamed.

"He played us all. Republic City is at war."

* * *

 **Author's Note: Have any questions on what you read? Leave a review and I'll answer it in the next chapter. :)**


	12. The Aftermath

**Author's Note: Happy New year everyone! I'm trying to get back into the writing mood this year and update my stories. I am sorry for the wait. Here is chapter 12 please leave a review**

 **Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN LEGEND OF KORRA OR HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON**

* * *

Chapter 12 the Aftermath

* * *

Haru was in his office going through paperwork, but he lacked focus. His mother was taking a lot of heat from the council for allowing Amon to successfully infiltrate the arena and failing to capture him. Even though it was partly his idea she took the blame. He couldn't help but be angry at Amon.

"Damn it!" He yelled as he flung everything on his desk to the floor.

As he heaved to calm himself down, he looked on the floor and saw the chi-blocker glove he found at the arena. He had wanted to study it to incorporate it into his armor. It truly was a technological genius invention.

Haru picked all the papers and organized his desk, taking the chi-blocker glove with him he left his office closing the door behind him. He headed down the hall and saw Hiroshi with his mother and Tenzin.

"Hey Mr Sato." Haru said jovially as he approached them. Hiroshi smiled as Haru approached and shook his hand.

"Haru, it's great to see you. I hope work isn't too strenuous on you." Hiroshi asked concerned.

"Ehh, someone's gotta do it." Haru shrugged. Hiroshi laughed. Lin looked at Haru's hand and saw the chi-blocker.

"Why do you have that Equalist weapon?" she asked.

"I wanted to work on it to put in my armor. Whoever made these gauntlets is a true genius." Haru said as he put it on his hand.

Lin sighed, "Why must you marvel at a weapon being used against us?" Lin asked with a bit of irritation as her son always loved new technology.

"We've gotta think smarter, the way we do police work can only go so far, think about it, by giving this to the non-bending Officers, they would not only be more effective, but also better protect themselves from criminal benders with additional evasive training. By giving them to civilians, with the right permits, we could give both benders and non-benders a chance to defend themselves against thugs and triad members. Not only that, if we can augment it into our metal bender uniform, we could send jolts to stun captured criminals, and other ideas." Haru said beaming at the possibilities of new uses for the gauntlets.

"That's an incredible mind you have there Haru, don't you think Lin?" Hiroshi said.

"Yes, but still, if some run of the mill criminals gets their hands on it, who knows what, could happen." Lin argued with her son.

"Fine, but I still think this invention has possibilities and a lot of potential for great things." Haru finished with a sigh.

Hiroshi shook his head and laughed slightly at the agreement, it was one of the reasons he liked Haru, he wasn't afraid to speak his mind and was always looking out for the little guy one could say as he always placed a big emphasis on bender and non-bender unity.

"Hiroshi, if you remember anything else about Amon's attack be sure to let us know." Lin said as they entered the lobby.

"I'll be sure to Lin. I want these Equalists to pay for what they've done." Hiroshi said as he nodded to Haru and then saw Korra in the lobby and nodded to her as well.

Haru turned to see Korra and smiled and saw her talking with Tahno. While he didn't really like him, and he was angry at him for cheating his team to winning the championship. But he still felt sorry for him that he lost his bending.

"We're ready for you now." Tenzin said to Tahno, as the former bender stood up.

He gave Korra a mock salute, "See you around, Ah-vatar." He said as he cracked a tiny smile as he teased her and walked away with Lin and Tenzin.

Haru walked over to Korra and smiled at her, "Hey babe, wanted to visit me at work?" he asked with a teasing tone.

Korra smiled at him and lightly punched him in the shoulder, "Not really, but I guess it's just a bonus." She said with a hidden smile.

Haru kissed her on the cheek and held her hand.

"Come on I'll take you home."

"Can we go to the arena? I've got to talk to Mako and Bolin"

"Sure"

Haru and Korra went out and saw Toothless, who immediately attacked Korra with licks.

"Haru! Make him stop!" She yelled. Haru couldn't help but laugh.

* * *

After getting Toothless under control the two made their way towards the arena to find Mako and Bolin already packing.

"Guys! Great news! You don't have to go back to the streets."

Korra was ecstatic to tell them the news.

"I talked to Tenzin and made all the arrangements. You can come live on Air-Temple Island with me and Haru." Korra smiled with joy.

"Oh." Mako started. "Well we'd love to but-"

"Asami already invited us to live at her dad's giant mansion, a MANSION!" Bolin interjected excitedly. Mako rolled his eyes, but the smirk on his face said he was excited as well.

"That was nice of her." Haru replied. He looked at Korra and saw she wasn't as excited.

Bolin grabbed Mako into a hug.  
"From here on out it's gonna be the life of luxury for us."

"Hey Haru! Hey Korra!"

Haru looked and saw Asami coming down from the attic with Pabu in her arms. She put him down and hugged Haru, much to Korra's annoyance.

"Great to see you Sami."

"I was hoping you guys would stop by." she said ending the hug.

Korra grabbed Haru by the arm roughly.

"We were just leaving." Korra said with a fake smile. Hiccup was confused.

"Wait we are?" Haru was confused by the rush.

"Yeah we'll see you guys around." She said dragging Haru to the exit.

"How bout tomorrow? My dad would love for you guys to visit the estate." Asami smiled.

"That'd be great! I haven't visited you guys in a while it'd be nice to catch up. What do you think Korra?" Haru asked with a smile. Korra was a bit sad Haru wanted to visit Asami. She didn't feel comfortable with her around.

"I don't know." She said unsure. "I have some avatar stuff to do."

Bolin picked up Pabu and used him as a puppet, mimicking Pabu's voice.

"Come on Korra. We all deserve a little rest and relaxation after all this craziness. We can swim in Sami's pool. It'll be fun."

Korra and Haru laughed a bit at Bolin an Pabu.

"Alright _Pabu_." Korra said in defeat.

"Great!" Asami exclaimed. "See you guys tomorrow."

* * *

After bidding the two farewells Korra was still fuming a bit.

"Stupid...prissy...pretty girl." she mumbled. Haru gently put a hand on her shoulder.

"Look, I get that your mad, but Asami and I have been friends for a while, she's a good person. You'll like her, trust me."

"You mentioned you guys used to date." Korra said slowly. Haru froze when she said that, he hoped they wouldn't have this conversation.

"Yeah, we did, but it was a long time ago." Haru said the last part fast.

"But you dated someone after her and before…me." Korra said sadly. Haru sighed.

"Korra," he began.

"Tell me about Heather." She demanded cutting him off. Haru sighed.

"She was a fire-bender, we dated when I was 16 and she was 17, and at one point I loved her." Haru admitted.

"Loved?" Korra asked.

"Yeah, she and her brother used me to get intel on Triad raids, obtaining police documents and stuff. I didn't want to believe it, but I couldn't deny the evidence. She and her brother escaped before they could be arrested, she left me a letter saying she really loved me, I tore it up and threw it away." Haru explained.

"Haru I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have asked." Korra said regretting bring up hurtful memories.

"Don't be, I mean you had to know, there shouldn't be secrets between us. You're the first person I've taken serious since then and I hope you know that won't change." Haru said looking her in the eye.

Korra smiled and brought his head close, "I think I can live with that." And they kissed deeply.

"Aright I gotta go meet my mom. We got a lead on where the Equalist got their weapons." Haru said hopping on Toothless.

"Can I come?" Korra asked.

"Sorry babe this is police business." Haru cranked the tail-fin and the immediately blasted off into the air, leaving Korra flustered by her new nickname.

* * *

 **Police Raid**

Toothless and his rider flew above an armored truck, which was heading straight for what looked to be a warehouse. The truck sped up and rammed the giant doors down; while Toothless crashed throw the window, followed by metal-benders who swung in on their cables.

Toothless landed beside the truck and Haru hopped off and started looking around. All around there was evidence of Equalist activity. Posters papers and even the glove devices that the Equalists used to knock out the police at the Arena were all over the warehouse. Whoever owned it was in big trouble. Haru walked up to his mom and Captain Saikhan.

"Looks like our intel was good." Lin stated.

"It appears so." Haru replied.

"There's enough evidence here to bury Cabbage Corp. for an eternity."

"I'm not so sure." Haru said scratching his chin.

"What's there to be sure about? Look around you Haru." Saikhan gestured to the warehouse.

"I am looking and all I see is a set up." Haru replied. Saikan and Lin were a bit shocked by this theory

"What do you mean son?" Lin asked.

"We got an 'anonymous' tip saying we would find what we were looking for here in this warehouse. It looks like we've hit the jackpot, but let's think. Amon was ready when we decided to keep the Arena open, it was as if he was counting on it and we played right into his hands."

"You think this is another trap?" Lin asked

"No. I think this is a diversion. This goose-chase to stop the Equalists has made the department desperate after we failed protecting the arena. With Tarrlock going on about new leadership another mistake could be what Amon needs to strike." Haru explained.

"What am I supposed to do Haru? I can't just ignore it." Lin shouted in frustration

"I'm not saying ignore it. I'm saying play along. Amon is a game player, let's do what he wants us to do then we set the trap."

"Alright. We'll arrest Cabbage Corp CEO and freeze his assets. We'll release a statement tomorrow."

"Yes Chief" Saikhan saluted her and walked away. Lin looked at her son with worry.

"I hope this theory of yours is wrong, I want this war to end here."

"Mom. War has already begun." Haru said gravely.

* * *

The next day the police arrested Cabbage Corp CEO, froze his bank accounts and closed down his company. Lin took Haru's advice and continued to investigate the Equalists.

Haru and Korra arrived at the Sato Estate and were escorted to the pool where Asami, Mako, Bolin and Pabu were swimming.

"EARTH BENDING BOMB!"

They looked and saw Bolin and Pabu dive into the water making a big splash. Asami's butler, Shu, announced their arrival.

"Avatar Korra and Haru Beifong have arrived." Shu, stepped back and Haru and Korra walked forward. Asami and Mako greeted them.

"Hey guys!" Mako waved.

"Glad you made it." Asami chimed in.

Bolin resurfaced from the water and spread his arms. "Welcome to paradise."

Haru and Korra at by the water's edge while Mako and Asami swan over to them

"Glad you guys settled right in." Korra smiled.

"Yeah I almost forgot how big this place was." Haru said looking around.

"Pretty much. Except _someone_ forgot to ask their father if we could stay here." Mako looking at Asami.

"Now where have I heard that before." Haru smiled knowingly at Asami.

"Oh, come on Haru we were kids. Besides it's easier to ask for forgiveness than permission." Asami chuckled.

Bolin got out of the water dripping wet and with excitement on his face.

"This is the greatest place in the world. Watch this."

Bolin turned to the butler and stood straight. "Fetch me my towel good sir."

"Yes master…Bolin." the butler turned to retrieve a towel.

See? Master Bolin! Ha! I love this guy." he turned to the butler. Now pat me dry." he ordered.

"As you wish." the butler replied. He began drying Bolin's entire body.

"Don't forget master Pabu." Bolin insisted. Pabu was on top of his head completely wet.

"Wouldn't dream of it sir." the butler dried Pabu who became extra fuzzy afterwards. Once done Bolin jumped back into the water much to the butler's annoyance.

"Classic Bolin." Haru and Korra chuckled.

Haru changed into his swim suit and jumped into the pool. Him, Mako and Bolin started wrestling. Asami swam over to Korra and got out the pool.

"So, what do you have planned for us today? Let me guess: Shopping, Makeovers."

"Ooh ooh, I vote makeovers!" Bolin exclaimed before Haru dunked him underwater.

"I have something a little more exciting in mind." Asami smiled.

* * *

 **Sato Racetrack**

The gang was sitting on the bleachers as they watched two Satomobiles race by.

"Pretty cool huh?" Asami asked as she saw Korra's face as the young Avatar was excited by what was happening right now.

"Way cooler than a makeover." Korra said as she watched the cars go at it.

"This is where future industries test drives its Satomobiles. Ever been behind the wheel?" Asami asked.

"The only thing I know how to drive is a polar bear dog." Korra said.

Asami saw Haru and Toothless watching the race and knew exactly what he wanted.

"Want me to take you for a spin?" Asami asked.

Korra turned to Asami in surprise, but smiled, "Let's do it!" she exclaimed.

Asami turned to Haru, "Hey Haru, want a shot at revenge again?" she asked in a pompous tone, knowing it would annoy him.

"Revenge? Toothless and I are the fastest, much faster than any contraption you and your dad could come up with." Haru smirked.

"As I recall I beat you last time."

"Only because you tampered with Toothless' tailfin." Haru said annoyed. Toothless puffed in agreement

"Whatever you say." Asami waved them off.

* * *

Haru got onto Toothless and looked Asami right in the face and gave her the, _you're going down_ gesture as Asami looked right at him with a smirk as Korra was in the back of her car.

The checkered flag was swung and the two went at it.

Toothless and Haru took off with such speed, they stayed over the track though Asami was close on their tail, it was clear who was going to win.

After being declared the victors Haru and Toothless landed by the bending brothers.

"I told you Asami. Dragons are better!" Haru said with pride. Toothless looked proud as well. Korra and Asami got out the car.

"Okay, that was AWSOME! No offense but I thought you were one of those prissy girls." Korra admitted. Asami waved her off.

"None taken, I get that a lot. Besides, a 'prissy girl' can't take on five people in hand to hand." she said, flexing her arm. Korra really was starting to like this girl.

* * *

As they entered from the door that Shu opened, Bolin was in the middle of his pee dance.

"Emergency, emergency, coming through beep-beep!" he said as he ran to the bathroom.

Haru was laughing as Bolin was running so fast he was picking up dust. Mako was shaking his head in shame.

"Ummmmm, where's the little waterbender's room?" Korra asked.

"Upstairs, sixth door on the right." Asami replied.

When Korra left Asami went over to Haru, "So how's is everything lately?" she asked.

"Pretty lax lately, other than the whole Cabbage Corp thing yesterday." Haru shrugged. Asami rolled her eyes.

"No, I mean how are you and her doing lately, am I seeing the future 'Mrs. Beifong' or what?" she asked. Mako and Bolin let out a snicker as Haru's face turned bright red.

 _"Me? Korra? Married?! KIDS!,!?_ " he thought, Asami gave him a pat on the back.

"Relax, I'm joking. You looked like Toothless had baby dragons." she said. Toothless himself gave Haru a similar look.

"Oh, not so funny when the shoe is on the other foot is it bud?" Haru said mockingly, Toothless thwacked him on the head with his tail. Before he could retaliate, Korra returned and quickly began to drag Haru away.

"Sorry guys but I forgot we promised to look after the air-bending kids, gotta go!" she said exiting the house, Toothless in tow. Outside Haru managed to get out of her vice grip.

"Okay, first I don't remember anything with Tenzin and-" Korra put both hands on his shoulders. "We need to see your mom. NOW."

* * *

 **Nighttime outside the Police Station**

"Are you 100% sure that was what he said?" Haru asked, Korra groaned.

"Haru, for the FIFTH time YES. I am sure." she said with frustration.

"So you think Mr. Sato manufactured those gloves for the Equalist then framed Cabbage Corp?"

"Korra this is a serious accusation and you have no evidence." Haru said angrily. Korra was taken aback by his attitude; it was like he didn't believe her.

"I may not have proof, but I know what I heard Haru. Sato is up to something."

"Not without proof!" Haru yelled.

Lin sighed. "Haru, I understand this is hard to accept, but he has motive, means, and you know as well as I, that those are good reasons for committing crimes. Plus this goes along with your theory perfectly."

"What motive? What theory?" Korra asked.

"Twelve years ago, the Agni Kai Triads robbed the Sato's mansion and a fire bender killed his wife Yasuko." Haru said softly.

Lin growled remembering the event, "Haru…was there that day too with Asami." She said

Korra's eyes widen, "Wh-what happened?" she asked.

Haru sighed, "It went like this…"

 _ **Flashback_  
**_

 _A seven-year-old Haru and six-year-old Asami were playing outside and decided to head inside to clean up._

 _Asami wiped the mud from her face and glared at Haru, "Really? A mud war! I thought you were going to show me your earth bending?" the dirtied Asami questioned._

 _Haru, also covered in mud, shrugged, "I wanted to try out mud-bending. It sounded fun." He looked at Asami and then himself, "And it was." He chirped as he patted the dirt on him._

 _Asami just face palmed._

 _A scream echoed through the halls._

" _Kyaaa!"_

 _Both Haru and Asami froze hearing such a horrific scream._

 _Asami turned to Haru with a bit of fear, "Ha-Haru, wh-what was that?" she asked in a shaken tone._

" _I don't know." he answered as he took a deep breath._

 _He placed his hand on the floor, trying to feel the vibrations in the earth like his grandmother had taught him._

 _He felt…a lot of people entering the house and running around it and…one was heading this way!_

 _Haru grabbed Asami's hand and ran up the stairs with her._

 _He found a closet and pushed her into it, "Stay here." He ordered her._

" _But-" she tried to argue, but Haru cut her off._

" _No Asami, stay here and I'll try and find your mom and see what's happening." He said as he closed the door on her._

 _He ran through the second floor of the house trying to find someone; anyone that could tell him what was going on._

 _He finally found Asami's mother Yasuko. "Aunt Yasuko!" he said getting her attention. She turned to him with a panicked look on her face._

 _"Haru, run!" she shouted and was hit in the back by a fireball. She flew and landed roughly on the ground, Haru thought she would get up…but she didn't._

 _A big stocky man came out of the hallway and looked right at Haru._

 _"Well well, a brat huh, I think that bastard Sato only had a daughter, so you must be her friend or something. What do you say brat? I'll let you live if you bring me Sato's daughter." He said._

 _Haru was frozen, his feet just wouldn't move. This…this monster just killed Yasuko and now he wants Asami too? No! He wouldn't him. Haru thought as he got into his stance._

 _The man laughed at him, "You want to fight me?" he said in a joking manner, he rolled his shoulder, "Your funeral, maybe they can have a two for one to save some cash after we rob this place blind." He joked as he shot a fireball at Haru._

 _Haru jumped to the left of the hall and slammed his foot on the floor, causing it to collapse under the fire-bender._

" _The fu-!" he tried to say, but he fell through._

 _Haru, not being able to control his bending just yet, cracked the floor under him too and fell._

 _Haru stood up from all the rubble and heard some rubble moving and turned to see the fire-bender, just as he punched Haru right in the face, sending him flying._

" _Little brat, your dead!" he shouted._

" _Haru!" the voice of Asami cried out._

 _Haru turned to see his friend in tears as she watched him get hit._

 _The fire bender saw her and smiled, "Well there you are, time to end you too, so just stand there as I choke the life out of your little friend here." He said in a polite manner._

 _He wrapped his large hands around Haru's throat and started to squeeze. Haru flailed around, trying to fight back, but sadly he couldn't._

 _Suddenly a rock hit the fire bender in the eye, causing him to bleed._

 _He growled as he turned to Asami just as she threw another rock at him. He swatted it away, "Fine, you can die first!" he said as he got up and was about to launch a fireball at her but stopped when he looked down and saw a large earth spike going right through his stomach._

 _He turned his head slightly to see Haru in a striking pose and tried to gasp for air as the spike went through him. He died right then and there._

 _Haru collapsed on his knees and looked at his hands. He killed. He killed someone! He just wanted to save Asami and he took a man's life._

 _He started to cry and felt a pair of arms wrap around him and saw Asami crying as she hugged him tightly, which he returned. The two stayed like that till the metal bending police arrived and arrested some of the fire benders and Lin ran up to the two._

" _Haru! Asami!" she said in a frantic tone. She quickly scanned the scene and her heart sank when she saw a fire bender impaled by an earth spike._

 _She saw Haru shaking and crying as Asami held him and she wrapped her arms around the two and tried soothing them with sweet nothings as she was also shedding tears._

 _It was a few minutes later that they found the body of Yasuko Sato._

 _ **Flashback end_**_

"Haru…" Korra muttered in sadness as she heard that he had killed someone at such a young age.

Tenzin had bowed his head at remembering the young man had not been his usual self for about a month till he started to talk about it with Lin and himself.

He always had asked if he was a bad guy for killing someone.

They told him that killing was indeed a bad thing, but he did it to save someone's life.

"It was a tragic event. It's possible that he's been harboring anti-bending sentiment all this time." Tenzin said. Lin nodded

"When we raided Cabbage Corp warehouse Haru thought that Amon planted evidence to implicate Cabbage Corp, so we'd get off his trail. Now if we put Sato into the equation, it all makes sense." Lin explained.

"We'll speak to Hiroshi in private about this." Haru said in a neutral tone.

* * *

 **The Next Day**

Shu had opened the door to reveal Lin, Tenzin, Korra, and Haru.

Lin and Tenzin headed up stairs to Hiroshi's office as Korra and Haru followed them, but they were stopped by Asami and Mako.

"What's going on? Why are they asking Hiroshi more questions?" Mako asked

Korra was about to talk, but Haru cut her off, "We can't discuss the matters of the investigation at this moment." He said in a monotone voice.

Asami got right into Haru's face, "Take off that cop face of yours Haru and tell me." she demanded.

Haru averted her eyes, telling her that he wouldn't talk about it. She scowled at him and turned to the stairs and started to head to her father's office.

Mako stared at both Korra and Haru for a few seconds till he headed up.

Haru sighed and headed up too, Korra quickly followed.

"Hiroshi, we just wanted to do some follow up questions." Lin said in a neutral tone.

Hiroshi raised an eyebrow, "By all means Lin." He gestured her to continue.

"Korra." She said, and she stood forward.

"Yesterday I overheard you on the phone. You said the Cabbage Corp investigation bought you time, and you're getting ready to strike." Korra said.

"What!? That's a lie." Asami said. Hiroshi laughed.

"This is all just a misunderstanding resulting from the young Avatar's overactive imagination. My number one competitor was knocked out of the game. It's providing me an opportunity to strike the market with a new line of Satomobiles. It's just business. Nothing nefarious." Hiroshi explained.

Tenzin and Lin looked at each other unsure.

"In order to put all suspicions to rest, might we have a look into your factories and warehouses?" Tenzin asked.

"Haru, Aunt Lin! Please this is crazy" Asami pleaded, "How could you even think that?" she asked

Lin answered for them, "We need to follow all possible leads Asami, but due to both mine and the lieutenant's relation towards you both, we wished to keep this as private as possible. Sadly, we are still mandated to ask if we can search your warehouses…no matter how much we wish not to." She said with regret.

Hiroshi raised his hand to calm his daughter, "It's alright Asami. Lin and Haru are just doing their jobs. You can search all of Future Industries as much as you wish." He stated.

Lin nodded and walked out the room with Tenzin and Korra. Haru stayed.

"Asami" He began.

"I don't want to talk to you 'Lieutenant', I can't believe after 16 years of friendship, you'd turn on us."

"It's not that black and white Asami." Haru stated.

"It is to me, either you tell Korra she's mistaken, or our friendship is over." Asami threatened.

"Asami that's enough Haru is just following orders, this shouldn't be made personal." Hiroshi interjected. Asami was unmoved.

"What's it gonna be Haru?" Asami stated. Haru sighed and stood firm.

"Like your father said, I'm just following orders." With that Haru left and a single tear fell from Asami's face.

* * *

 **Future Industries Factory**

As his mother and the other officers looked through Future Industries, Haru was staying out of the way per his request as he didn't wish to do this. His mother understood, and he stayed out of the search.

When nothing was found in the search, walked over to his mom, Korra, and Tenzin.

"Did you find anything?" he asked.

"No, I can't believe it." Korra said confused. A glimmer of hope shined in Haru's eyes.

"Then he's innocent, right?" Haru asked hesitantly.

"It appears so." Lin sighed with relief. She too didn't want to find anything. Asami walked over to them with an annoyed look on her face.

"So, I hope you're convinced now." Asami scowled

"No, I'm not! I don't care how cooperative Hiroshi is being, I know he's lying." Korra said adamantly. Asami looked at Haru, but he kept his eyes down, she then growled in frustration.

"The only one here lying is you, Avatar." With that Asami stormed off. Mako stayed to talk to them.

"I can't believe you both, I'm disappointed especially in you Haru. You're supposed to have Asami's back!" Mako yelled.

"You think I wanted this!? You think I want to believe he's a criminal? You have no idea what the hell you're talking about Mako!" Haru yelled in Mako's face.

The fire-bender and the earth-bender stood at odds. Smoke seeped from Mako's hands while the pebbles on the ground shook at Haru's feet, Toothless stood behind Haru growling lowly. For a moment the air was still, until Mako tsked and walked away. Haru sighed and Korra grabbed his arm lightly.

"Hey, look I'm sorry for causing this, but you have to believe me." Korra pleaded.

"I do Korra, it's just hard. Come on let's go." He said. As they were about to leave Korra felt someone put a piece of paper in her hand, surprised, looks around to see who handed her the note, to no avail. She opens the note and reads it. Looking at it with surprise, she turns to Haru, Lin and Tenzin.

"I think you guys should hear this. "If you want to find the truth, meet me under the north end of the Silk Road Bridge at midnight." Korra read.

* * *

 **Silk Road bridge**

"How do we know that this source is reliable? It could be another diversion like the last tip." he asked.

As they approached the bridge, Korra felt sad for Haru. Hiroshi and Asami were the first real people who he was friends with, he was probably in denial.

"Psst. Over here." A voice whispered.

As the continued onward an older man stepped out from the shadows, "You got my message?" he asked, Korra nodded.

"Listen, I joined the Equalists because I believed in what Amon said. I thought he could make life better for us non-benders. But I didn't sign up for this…this war."

"What do you have on Hiroshi Sato?" Lin asked.

"He manufactured those gloves for the Equalists."

"I knew it!" Korra said confidently. Haru froze, it was true. Hiroshi was with the Equalists.

"And there are rumors he's working on something even bigger. Some new kind of weapon."

Haru stepped forward.

"That's impossible! All of Future Industries was searched, nothing was found." Haru interjected.

"That's because he has a secret factory."

"Where?" Tenzin asked.

"It's right underneath the Sato Mansion."

* * *

 **On Police Airship**

Haru was absentmindedly fiddling with Toothless' riding gear, they had decided that taking the airship over would give them time to think. Korra was beginning to worry, Haru hasn't said a word since the man's meeting. He'd just been in a trance the whole time. Lin was about to call the station but saw how her son was acting, she put a hand on Korra's shoulder.

"Please talk to him, if I ask he'll say nothing's wrong."

Korra nodded and walked over to him. Not noticing her presence, he jumped a bit when Korra put her head in the crook of his neck,

"Hey. You alright?" she asked, Haru, pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed.

"I don't know...I'm just angry and confused." he said as he ran a hand through his hair. "Korra, look I know your worried, but I want...need to do this my own way. Okay?" he asked.

Korra nodded her head and pecked him on the cheek.

"Remember our promise, no secrets, okay?" she said with a smile on tugging on her lips. Haru couldn't help but grin.

"Yeah, I know."

* * *

 **Sato Estate**

They entered the mansion and the other officers slammed the door open and saw Asami, Mako, and Bolin with Pabu, sitting around.

"What are you doing here?" Asami asked in surprise.

"We have reason to believe that there is a factory hidden below the mansion." Lin stated.

Asami got up in anger, "This is harassment, my dad isn't an Equalist, you've known him for years!" she exclaimed, and she turned to Haru.

"Haru please! My father has done nothing wrong!" she yelled adamantly. Haru averted his eyes from her.

"Where is your father?" Tenzin asked getting her attention away from Haru.

"In his workshop behind the house." She answered in a calmer tone.

* * *

The group walked to the workshop with the other kids in tow as the metal bending officers secured the perimeter.

They entered the shop and did a quick sweep of the shop.

"Dad? Hello?" Asami called out as she entered the workshop.

"Chief, the estate's been secured. No one has left the workshop since we arrived."

"That's impossible."

Haru was looking around the shop when something caught his foot, he stomped his foot into the ground and felt something. _Dammit, Sprits dammit_! He thought.

"There's a tunnel. Underneath the metal." he said stepping over the spot, he rammed his fist down, making a hole in the ground, bringing his arm up he took the floor with it and threw it off to the side, revealing a tramcar that went downwards.

"Whoa, do you think your dad knows about this tunnel?" Bolin asked Asami, who was currently in mild shock.

"There...there has to be an explanation." Asami argued weakly. Haru now felt horrible.

"Maybe…you don't know everything about your father. I'm sorry." Korra said to her.

Asami looked over to Haru, he stood at the mouth of the tunnel and looked into it with anger. He felt his mom put a hand on his shoulder, "Haru, I'm-"

"Not now." he said with a hint of anger in his voice. She sighed understanding his pain.

"Officers, into the tunnel. Be cautious." Lin ordered.

Asami, Mako, and Bolin were about to follow, but Haru stopped them.

"You guys stay up here. Officer Song will keep an eye on you." Haru ordered. Asami stepped forward.

"Haru, I'm so sorry." Asami said sadly.

"Me too." Haru replied.

* * *

They descended down the trolley and they entered the ground floor and saw many Amon and Equalist banners.

"Hiroshi truly likes to go for extravagance." Lin commented.

"He learned that from me." Haru joked weakly which made Korra laugh a bit.

They continued walking and they saw some kind of metal humanoids.

"And I'm guessing those are the new weapons." Korra said as she looked at them.

"Hiroshi was lying alright, but, where is he?" Tenzin questioned

Suddenly a giant wall of metal blocked the exit for them, taking away the light.

Lin ran up to the wall of metal and tried to bend it but realized she couldn't.

"I'm afraid you won't be able to metal bend that wall Lin." Said the voice of Hiroshi as suddenly rows of green lights lit up the room.

"Its solid platinum!" he said as the mecha tanks came to life and surrounded them.

"My mecha tanks are also made of platinum as well. Not even the renowned Toph Beifong could bend a metal so pure." He said from the mecha tank.

Haru walked in front of the group, "Mr. Sato!" he yelled.

"Yes, Haru?" Hiroshi asked as he knew what the boy wanted to talk about.

"Why? Why do this? Aunt Yasuko would never want this! She loved your inventions when they were used to help people, but now…now you are making weapons to bring war!" he shouted in betrayal.

Hiroshi flinched at the mention of his lovely wife, but he knew that such feeling would come up when he descended upon this path, "I am doing in what I believe in Haru. Nothing more and nothing less." He answered.

"How could you!?" Korra shouted. "Haru trusted you, he did everything to defend you and now you just betray him and his mom like its nothing? Why don't you come out here and-"

"And do what young Avatar?" Hiroshi said as he cut her off. "Face the wrath of your bending? No, I think I'll fight from inside here where my odds are a little more _equal_." He said.

"That source was a set up. You lured us down here!" Lin exclaimed.

"Indeed Lin." Hiroshi said as his mecha tanks arm launched a cable with a weight at the end of it.

Haru broke off from the group and a mecha tank followed him.

He dodged a cable and ran up the wall while magnetizing his feet to let him stay up there for a bit and he launched himself on to the mech and punched the cockpit repeatedly and jumped off just in time as another cable from another mecha tank shot at him.

He landed and launched a cable around one of the arms of the mecha tank and used an earth platform jump to go over a railing on the ceiling and landed on the ground and locked one of his feet into the floor as he raised another earth platform and launched the mech into the air. He quickly locked his other foot into the ground and used all of his strength, no matter how much his muscles were screaming in pain, to keep the mech in the air and let it drop as he snapped the cables and released his feet.

He ran to the downed mech and started to raise earth columns in a diagonal fashion and locking one of the arms in the ground and doing it to the rest of the body till the tank was covered in a pyramid of earth.

He was panting hard from the strain it took to lift the tank but turned to see another one heading for him and used a cable to swing himself to safety until he was hit from behind and was shocked heavily from another mecha tank. He tried to endure it till another mecha tank latched onto him and added more voltage to him and knocking him out.

Hiroshi exited his mecha tank and looked at the down benders, "I'll say that that was a near flawless test run. Load everyone into the transports and deliver them to Amon." He ordered.

He walked over to Haru as two chi blockers picked him up.

Haru cracked his eyes and looked at Hiroshi in a daze, "Traitor." Haru said with a bit of a slur.

Hiroshi looked at Haru sadly, "Don't worry son, everything will be fine once you're purified."

"You..won't get a-away with this." Haru said as his eyes started to gain their focus again.

"Drop him by his mother." Hiroshi said, and the chi blockers nodded as they dumped Haru next to his mom.

What they didn't see was Mako and Bolin sneak in and picked up Korra and Tenzin and drag Haru and Lin.

"Not so fast boys." Hiroshi said as he wore two chi-gauntlets and the female Chi-blocker had her axe ready to strike the brothers.

Bolin dropped Lin and used Tenzin's arm to wave at Hiroshi, "Hello, wow what a really…swell…scary factory you have here under your giant mansion." He said nervously.

"Sponsoring our team, supporting the Avatar, it was all just a big cover." Mako stated in understanding.

"Yes and the most difficult part was watching my daughter traipse around with a fire bending street rat like you!" Hiroshi responded in anger.

"What about Haru? He's been Asami's friend for years? Do you hate him too?" Mako asked shot back.

"Never. How could I hate someone, who saved my daughter's life? I've watched Haru grow up ever since he was 4, I see him like a son. His understanding of my creations, open mindedness to see their benefits for non-benders and desire for peace is why I could never come to hate him."

As he said that a bit of hope returned to everyone's eyes until Hiroshi spoke again.

"However my hatred towards you benders is far greater and I'll do anything to make sure Amon wins this war. Once Amon purifies him of his bending, hopefully he can forgive me, and we can try to regain the bond we had, as he is a much better choice for Asami then you, _street rat_." He said with a sneer as he charged his chi-gauntlet.

"Dad stop!" said the voice of Asami.

Hiroshi turned to face his daughter in shock.

Asami's face held nothing but betrayal, "Why?" she pleaded

Hiroshi lowered his head, "Sweetie, I wanted to keep you out of this for as long as I could, but now that you know the truth please, forgive me." he asked

Asami just continued to look at her father, unsure of what to do.

"These people…these _benders_ …they've been the cause of people's suffering for ages. All the bending rulers like Chin the Conqueror, Fire Lord Sozin, Fire Lord Ozai, Yakone, and every other bender who craved control over all nations have been responsible for countless deaths and wars that resolved nothing towards peace. They took your mother the love of my life from me and they almost took you too. Don't you see that Amon can be the one to do what even the Avatar can't do; he'll create a peace that'll last forever by eliminating bending. Without Bending there would be no one who could rise to power to try and rule all nations like the previous benders have tried to do, there would be no gangs, no thugs to threaten innocent people. Without benders we could live in a world where everyone would be treated as equals and no one would have the power to kill anyone else with bending or technology once we create the new world!" Hiroshi paused for a moment.

"If it wasn't for bending, Haru wouldn't have been forced to perform an act that no child should ever do just to protect you from them. They've ruined the world, but with Amon we can fix it and build a perfect world together! We can help people like us everywhere." He took off one of his electro gloves and handed it to Asami.

"Join me Asami." He asked.

Asami just stood there, afraid and confused, but after a moment she gained a determined look in her eyes and she walked forward and took the glove and placed it on.

"No…" Mako whispered in sadness.

"I love you dad." Asami said as she shocked him.

The Chi-blocker went to attack her, but she kicked her axe out of her hand and caught the chi-blocker's other arm and shocked her with the glove.

"Let's get out of here!" Mako as he grabbed Haru and headed to the hole they came from just as the other mecha tanks came to life.

* * *

 **Police Airship  
**

Korra helped Mako lay Haru on a bench and she thanked the fire bender as she rubbed Haru's hair.

Haru cracked his eyes open and smiled at Korra, "Hey babe, how many did you take down?" he joked softly.

Korra swatted him on the head and he yelped, "What?" he asked

"Don't joke about things like that." She said with a huff as she folded her arms.

"Sorry." He muttered

Korra sighed and kissed him on the forehead, "It's okay, just don't do crazy stuff like that."

Haru raised an eyebrow, "You know, since we have to fight those things now, I will be doing crazy stuff like that, right?" he asked with a sly expression.

Korra palmed her face, "Why do you always have a witty come back?" she asked with a groan.

"Because it's make me, me and you love it." He said instantly.

Korra got into a thinking position, "This is true." She concluded.

Haru looked at Asami in sadness, "I'll have a talk with her once I'm rested up." He said to himself.

* * *

 **With Lin and Tenzin  
**

"My metalbenders are on their way to Amon and it's all my fault. Tarrlok's right, I failed as Chief. First thing in the morning I'm handing in my resignation." She said in sadness.

"No! You can't give up like this." Tenzin argued

"I'm not giving up." Lin said with a grunt as she sat up from the bench she was laying on, "I'm going to find my officers and take Amon down, but I'm going to do it my way…outside the law." She said with determination.

"Who's going to take your place? Tarrlok could very well have someone in his pocket to take control for him!" Tenzin stated

Lin gave him a smile, "I know someone who can do it just fine." She said as she looked at Haru.

Tenzin looked surprised, "Lin, he's too young to take such a responsibility plus I don't think he's in the right state of mind after everything he went through with Hiroshi's betrayal."

Lin glanced back at him, "I know, but tell me someone who's better for the job then a Beifong?" she said.

* * *

Author's note: Thanks for reading if you have any questions, leave a review. Happy 2019!


	13. When Extremes Meet

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HTTYD OR LEGEND OF KORRA.**

* * *

 **Chapter 13: When Extremes Meet**

* * *

After everything that happened at the Sato mansion, Haru was recovering in his home, the Beifong manor. In the meantime, Korra, Asami, Mako and Bolin were staying with him at his house temporarily until Tenzin had prepared for their arrival at the island.

Haru was training in the courtyard behind the house, getting his mind off Hiroshi and the Equalists. Every time he thought about them in just made him so angry. Haru was launching giant rocks at the wall, doing flips and kicks so rapidly. He was so focused on breaking the wall he didn't hear someone calling his name.

"HARU!" the voice yelled. He looked to the side and saw Asami standing at the courtyard entrance.

"Hey." he said hesitantly as he scratched his head.

"Hey." she played with her hair. Both were unsure what to say since the falling out they had at the Sato house.

"Wanna sit down…with me?" Haru gestured to the bench on the side of the wall. Asami slowly nodded.

"Sure." she replied. The both of them went to the bench and slowly sat down, both weren't making direct eye contact until Haru broke the ice.

"Look, I'm sorry about everything that went down. I wish every time I close my eyes that it didn't happen, but I can't change it. As much as I didn't want to believe it, I couldn't ignore the evidence."

"I know and I'm sorry too. I just—" Asami said with a sob. Haru put his arm around her shoulder.

"I know." He told her. Asami started to cry and hugged Haru while crying on his shoulder as he rubbed her back.

"Let it out Asami, let it all out." he whispered to her. Asami nodded in his shoulder and continued to cry.

Meanwhile from a balcony window Mako saw Haru and Asami, he narrowed his eyes and walked away angrily.

* * *

 **In the Kitchen**

Bolin was searching through Haru's kitchen searching for any signs of food.

"Nothing?" He said when he saw the cupboards were empty. He looked under the sink.

"How does Haru survive in this place?" Bolin said giving up on the search. He sat at the counter and put his head down sobbing childishly.

Korra lazily walked into the kitchen with her hair down as she plopped herself onto a chair. She looked a Bolin confused by his crying.

"Bolin are you actually crying?" She asked surprised.

"THERE'S NO FOOOD! WAAAAAAAAA!" Bolin cried a loud. Korra covered her ears as did Toothless when he was suddenly woken up by the Earth-bender. Toothless narrowed his eyes and shot a tiny plasma-blast at a pot that landed on Bolin.

"Ouch!" Bolin said as he rubbed his head to ease the pain. "What was that for?" Bolin pouted. Toothless warbled a response and went back to sleep.

Mako walked in from upstairs then Haru and Asami walked in from the courtyard. Mako glared at them for a second, then he turned to Bolin.

"What's going?" Mako asked.

"I was looking around for food, but there was none, then Toothless blasted a pot and made it hit me on the head, see?" Bolin pointed to the bump on his head. Mako, Haru, and Asami looked at Toothless who was sleeping soundly.

"To be fair, Bolin was making a lot of noise." Korra chimed in. Then everyone relaxed.

"Ah that's makes sense." Haru concluded. Bolin looked at Korra betrayed.

"Et tu Korra? Et tu? What happened to 'Benders before Dragons'? huh?" Bolin asked accusingly. Korra shrugged.

"Bolin there is food in the house, it's down in the cellar. We keep it there so Toothless doesn't get more than his share." Haru said assuring his fellow bender. At this Toothless perked up and looked at Haru with a betrayed look as well and whined.

"AHA! Bolin: 1 Toothless 0!" Bolin said proudly. Toothless growled and Bolin quickly ran to the cellar.

Everyone laughed at the display and sat down at the counter.

"So, where'd you go this morning?" Korra asked Haru.

"I got up early did some training in the yard and talked with Asami." Haru said casually as he got a glass of water. Mako seemed a bit relieved, but still not convinced.

"Say, where's Aunt Lin? I don't think she came home last night. I everything alright with her?" Asami asked with concern.

Haru good mood vanished at that moment as he knew they weren't going to like hearing the news.

"She's resting in the hospital and she's…retiring." Haru muttered as he took a big gulp of water.

"WHAT!" Korra, Asami, and Mako shouted in shock. Bolin walked in with a bunch of food from the cellar.

"Hey what's going on?" he asked confused.

"Haru's mom is retiring." Mako replied. Bolin nearly dropped all the food in shock of the news.

"That's crazy!" he exclaimed.

"I know, but that's not all." Haru sighed.

"Oh, what's next?" Bolin asked with sarcasm.

Haru mumbled something that they couldn't hear clearly.

"What?" Korra asked as she put her hand to her ear and leaned in close.

"She picked me to be the new chief of the Metalbending Police Force." Haru sighed.

There was utter silence as those words left the metal-bender's mouth.

Everyone had differed reactions to this.

Korra was shocked.

Asami was both surprised and proud.

Mako was indifferent.

Bolin was shocked, but he put down the food, jumped on the counter and struck a pose.

"Yes! We are friends with the new Chief of Police! We are untouchable!" he announced in glee. Korra turned back to Haru.

"Why would she pick you? I mean, not that it isn't great, but I mean you're still a teenager." Korra questioned.

She was of course very proud of him, but this was a big responsibility and she was worried how he was going to handle it, especially with Amon and the Equalists running around. Part of her was also worried about how this would affect their relationship if Haru now had less time to be with her.

Haru sighed as he ran his hands through his hair.

"I know, but I guess she wanted to keep the Beifong's running the station so that Tarrlok doesn't get his hands on the Police Force." Haru replied.

Korra, Asami, and Mako nodded with understanding. Bolin was confused by the statement and raised his hand.

"Uhh..explanation for those of us who are not so in the political loop?" He asked with confusion.

"It's simple Bo, Tarrlok's been going on a campaign to get Haru's mom fired and now that she's resigned, Tarrlok is going to try and get control of the Police Force to expand his influence in Republic City." Mako said. Bolin looked at his brother questionable.

"How do you know all that?" Bolin asked.

Mako looked at Bolin with a blank expression as he raised his right hand.

"Because I read the paper." Mako replied as he showed the now revealed newspaper in the right hand he raised.

Bolin just sweat dropped at the answer. Haru then perked up getting everyone's attention.

"Well since this will be the last day I will see you guys, I was thinking we head out and have some fun!" Haru said as he pumped his fist in the air.

"You make it sound like you're going to prison." Korra joked and everyone gave a good laugh.

"Ha ha ha." Haru laughed dryly. "But in all honesty, I'd much rather go to prison, at least there no one would mess with me." He said flexing his muscles.

"Be careful what you wish for." Asami laughed.

"So, what did you want to do today?" Korra asked. Haru grinned mischievously. The others looked at his confused.

"Beach party!" he exclaimed.

* * *

 **Beach cove**

Korra, Bolin, Mako and Asami arrived at the beach cove Haru told them to drive to. He had flown ahead on Toothless to get the house ready. Everyone got out the car and marveled at the sight before them. The beach cove was surrounded by tall rock walls, so no one could easily find them. The water was crystal clear, and the sand had a nice tan brown color. Korra, with a little help from Bolin, made earth stairs for them to get down into the cove. They walked over to a small house that was close to the water. Toothless and Haru met up with them.

"Welcome everyone to my secret beach." Haru said proudly.

"You own this entire beach? Is there anything you can't do?" Bolin asked with wonder.

"Not if I can't put my mind to it." Haru laughed.

"How did you find this place? Mako asked.

"Well when I first started flying with Toothless, we had a rocky flight and kinda crash landed here. Over the years I altered the terrain around the cliffs to make it hard for people to find this place and I built that house over there." Haru explained.

"How many people know about this place?" Korra asked.

"Well there's you guys, my mom, Tenzin, and…Heather." Haru said the last part warily. Korra and Asami both felt unease when he mentioned the ex-girlfriend. Bolin raised his hand in confusion.

"I'm sorry, who's this Heather person?" Bolin asked.

"My ex-girlfriend Bolin." Haru replied.

"Ooohhh I see, this place was your little romantic getaway spot, huh? Well played Casanova." Bolin smirked while nudging Haru with his elbow. Mako palmed his face at his brother's insensitivity.

"Bolin!" Mako whispered sharply. Bolin looked at Mako, who was pointing at a disappointed Korra. Bolin realized his mistake and tried to play it off.

"I MEAN…Ahem...I mean it's alright I guess, it's kinda…dusty." Bolin said looking around snobbishly. Haru and Mako palmed their faces. Haru composed himself.

"Why don't you guys go inside and get ready for swimming while Mako, helps me prepare the food."

"Yeah let's go Korra." Asami said pulling Korra's hand. Bolin sped up after them.

* * *

 **In the changing room.**

"How are you feeling?" Asami asked Korra who was looking out the window. Korra sighed.

"I know I shouldn't be upset. It was before we started dating but I can't help but feel…" Korra drifted off.

"Jealous? Like you don't measure up?" Asami listed.

"Yeah those things!"

"I know how you feel. Haru's your first boyfriend, but you aren't his first girlfriend, so you feel as though you're not special to him."

"Exactly! From what I heard he like _REALLY_ loved Heather." Korra emphasized.

"That would be an understatement." Asami sighed.

"How so?" Korra asked.

"Haru would talk about her nonstop, his mom and I both found it annoying. One time when me and Haru were in school, Heather tried to pick on me and tease me, but she would always behave whenever Haru was around. Ugh! She was so annoying but, being Haru's friend I had to support him."

"So I'm guessing they were super close?"

Asami nodded.

"Do you think they've…ya know?" Korra hinted. She wanted to know how far Haru went with Heather... _intimately._

"Done it? Yeah, they did, but Haru would never go into detail, not that I wanted to know. Have you and him…?" Asami asked.

"No, honestly I'm afraid to. He wants to sometimes when we're alone, but I chicken out because I think what if I'm not as good as her." Korra explained sadly.

"Korra stop. After Haru and Heather broke up, he was distraught for months, I've never seen him so sad. He had stopped visiting as often and his mom said he wouldn't eat sometimes, but then he got out of it. Then you came along, and I've never seen him happier. The love he had for Heather was different, but the love he has for you is just as strong, maybe stronger. Don't worry about her, she's his past, but you are his future." Asami explained to the young Avatar.

"Wow I really needed to hear that, thanks Asami." Korra got up and gave Asami a hug.

"No problem, just don't break his heart, or else you will feel my wrath and Lin's wrath." Asami said darkly as she tightened the hug. Korra's eye's widened with fear at the mention of Lin.

"Don't worry I won't." she quickly added. Asami let her go and went back to her smiling self.

"Great, now try on this swimsuit." Asami gave Korra a bag and they both went into separate bathrooms to change.

Korra had taken off her shirt and looked through the bag Asami had given her that held her swimsuit. She instantly blushed red seeing it.

"Wha-what is this?" she squealed out in shock.

"That's your swimsuit, it's a two piece." Asami replied. She had already gotten dressed in her Fire Nation red swimsuit.

"I know what it is! Bu-but I can't wear this!" Korra nearly shouted. She could only imagine how Haru would react if he saw her wearing this.

"Come on, you want Haru to see your great figure, right?" Asami questioned with amusement as waited outside the bathroom.

"That's what I'm worried about!" Korra exclaimed.

"Korra it's not that big a deal, just come out already or Haru will come see what's the hold up." Asami teased.

"Okay! Okay! I'm coming out." Korra took a deep breath and slowly stepped out of the bathroom.

Asami immediately gasped.

* * *

 **Back at the beach**

Haru and Mako were cooking the food on a barbecue grill, while Bolin was blowing up a beach ball.

"Hey Haru, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure." Haru finished flipping the meat before turning to Mako.

"Is there anything going on between you and Asami?"

"No not at all." Haru replied. "Why?"

"It's something Hiroshi said back at the mansion. He said he'd rather you be with Asami than me. Also, this morning I saw you and her hugging in the courtyard." Mako explained.

"Look Mako, me and Asami were very close when we were kids, our parents even wanted us to get married. When we were older we dated, but we decided we were better off as friends. After the whole mansion raid, things weren't the same between us, what you saw was us making amends and nothing else. I'm sorry if I've caused you trouble." Haru replied.

"No, I'm sorry, for not trusting you. You've been nothing but a good friend to us. And I'm sorry for almost fighting you before." Mako apologized.

"No problem, it wouldn't have been a fair fight anyways." Haru chuckled. Mako laughed as well then, he narrowed his eyes.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He asked suspiciously

"No offense Mako, but I am the grandson of Toph Beifong." Haru smirked proudly. Mako crossed his arms.

"Ya know, you earth-benders think you're all that." Mako replied. Bolin heard this and piped up.

"Hey I'm an Earth-bender!" Bolin chimed in.

"Not you Bo!" Mako shouted to his brother. Haru scoffed.

"Mako, your fire can't melt rock, plus I'm also good at chi-blocking." Haru pointed out.

"He does make a valid point." Bolin added. Mako looked at his brother betrayed.

"Whose side are you on!?" Mako asked incredulously. Bolin turned away and went back to blowing up the beach ball. Mako wasn't done and turned back to Haru.

"One blast of my lightning and you're toast." Mako countered. Haru dramatically pointed at Toothless.

"My Dragon can literally breathe a mixture of fire _and_ lightning!" Haru threw a rock into the air. At this Toothless got up and blasted it to dust. Mako and Bolin looked on in shock, then Mako composed himself.

"He doesn't count!" Mako argued.

"You know what this means, right?" Haru said narrowing his eyes.

"Oh yeah." Mako said also narrowing his eyes.

(same time)

"I challenge you to an Agni Kai!"

"I challenge you to an Prithvi Kai!

They both pointed at each other, with venom in their eyes.

"Oh boys!" Asami called out. Both Mako, Haru and Bolin look towards the house to see Asami and Korra dressed into tight fitted red and blue swimsuits. Their jaws literally dropped.

Haru could see that Korra was well toned, no doubt due to her training, her stomach was nice and flat with some muscle on it, and she had a nice tan all over, no doubt due to her living in the south pole…and her chest? He had felt them when she first hugged him, but seeing them? Phenomenal!

"So…what do you think?" Korra asked a bit nervous, she had a blush on her face as she averted her eyes from Haru's, but she couldn't help but admire how well toned his body was. His biceps, pecs and abs were a bit too much for her.

"You look amazing." He said breathlessly.

* * *

Haru was flying on Toothless alongside Korra, who was riding a giant wave with an ice-board. Haru locked Toothless' tail in place and slowly stood atop him with a wooden board. Once he was ready he jumped off Toothless with the board onto the wave next to Korra.

"Yeah!" He yelled with glee. Suddenly the board became unstable and Haru swerved into Korra. They grappled onto each other as they sped towards the beach. When the waved crashed the two of them washed onto the shore tired. Korra was lying on top of Haru.

"That was fun." Haru said out of breath.

"We almost died!" Korra said exasperated.

"I've never felt more alive." Haru smirked. Korra got up and was straddling Haru, who was now bright red.

"Uh Korra I think you lost your…" He pointed at her chest. Korra looked down and shrieked, she immediately covered herself and looked around for her top.

"Where is it? Where is it!?" she panicked as she searched all around.

"Calm down Korra I'm sure it's around here somewhere." Haru said trying to assure her. The others heard Korra yell and began walking over to them.

"Are you guys ok?" Mako called out. Haru and Korra froze, the other could NOT see here like this. Haru decided to stall them.

"Stay back guys! Nothing to see here!" Haru said waving his arms covering Korra.

"But we heard yelling." Bolin replied.

"It's nothing just a bit of a situation here!" Korra said aloud. The others weren't convinced. Something in the water caught Asami's eye and she gasped.

"Korra is that your top in the water?" Asami pointed in the water. Pabu was swimming with Korra's top in his mouth. Haru, Korra, and everyone else were blushing.

"Then that would mean that Korra's..." Bolin gasped at the realization.

"Bolin do you think you could grab it, please?" Korra begged.

"Sure thing. Pabu! Come here, bring that to me." Bolin said to the ferret. But Pabu had other ideas as he swam to shore he darted past Bolin and ran all over the beach.

"Mako grab him!" Korra shouted. Mako dove after the little top-stealer but he darted quickly to the left causing Mako to trip and fall.

"Haru do something!" Korra said pushing her boyfriend forward. Haru tried to sand-bend and trip the ferret but he was too fast. Pabu ran towards Asami who was ready to grab him, but Pabu just jumped over her, when that happened Haru was bending the sand and accidentally hit Asami in the face with a sand ball.

"Sorry!" He apologized. Pabu was dodging everyone left and right. They weren't making progress.

"Alright that's it! Toothless!" Haru yelled. Toothless jumped into action.

While Pabu was running, Toothless landed right in front of him and hissed. Pabu shrieked, dropped Korra's top and went running back to Bolin. Toothless picked up the top and walked it over to Korra.

"Thank you so much Toothless." She said taking her top back. Toothless crooned as Haru petted him.

"Thanks, bud." Haru smiled.

* * *

 **Later**

Korra was sunbathing on a rock when a shadow covered her. She opened her eyes and saw Haru standing over her with two cups in his hands.

"Fruit smoothie?" He asked offering her one.

"Such a gentleman." She said as she took the smoothie. Haru sat beside her.

"Korra I want to talk to her about earlier." Haru began, but Korra shook her head.

"There's no need. Asami told me everything." Korra replied. At this Haru was confused.

"She did?" He asked, eye-brow raised.

"Yeah, she said I shouldn't feel jealous of Heather, because that was in the past and that what we have may not be the same, but it's stronger."

"Well I'll be, Asami Sato giving great relationship advice." Haru said astonished.

"Yeah it caught me off guard too." Korra laughed. They both laughed. Haru then slowly held her hand and looked her in the eyes.

"I just want you to know that no matter what, you are the only girl I love, till the end." Haru said sincerely.

"That's all I wanted to hear." Korra smiled. The two of them lean in and shared a passionate kiss.

* * *

 **Later that night**

After spending the day swimming and just having fun. Everyone was sitting outside eating the food Haru had made by a campfire. Bolin had already gone through three plates.

"Mmm-mm! Haru this is the best food I've ever had! These lambchops are so tender and juicy. And the sauce? Amazing!" Bolin said with his mouth full of food.

"Thanks Bolin."

"When did you learn to cook so well?" Mako asked.

"Well when I was 14. Mr. Shiro let me work in his shop over the summer and he taught everything about cooking. He said the ladies love a guy who cooks." Haru chuckled.

"Well that definitely paid off." Korra said giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"So Haru, you ready to the 'Head Bender in Charge'?" Mako asked with a smirk.

"Kind of." Haru said unsure of himself.

"What do you mean? You were literally born for this." Asami replied.

"Don't get me wrong I've always wanted to protect and serve Republic City, but that's only half of what I am." Haru replied.

"You're talking about your dad, right?" Korra ask. Haru nodded in confirmation.

"What about him?" Bolin asked.

"I want to find out more about him and where he came from. There are so many question and not enough answers. The person responsible for his death is still out there." Haru explained.

"Maybe one day you'll get the chance." Korra said rubbing his back.

"Maybe, but until then, we have to deal with Amon." Haru said. Everyone groaned at the mention of the Equalist fanatic.

"What?" Haru asked confused.

"Way to kill the mood Haru." Mako said dryly.

"Yeah we were all having fun until you brought him up." Asami pouted.

"Just one night I'd like to _not_ think of the possibility of having my bending taken from me, just one night." Bolin whined.

"Hey I'm sorry guys, you're right. The night is ours and tomorrow everything will be okay.

"Cheers to the new Chief of Police!" Korra said raising her cup. The others joined her.

"Hear! Hear!" They all cheered.

Later that night they headed back to the Beifong manor, so they could get ready for heading to the Air Temple Island the next day.

Korra decided to sleep in Haru's room tonight, once she was comfortable she kissed him goodnight and drifted off to sleep.

Haru looked at his beautiful girlfriend next to him and couldn't help but marvel. This was his life, and it couldn't have been any better. Thoughts of marriage and kids flashed in his mind, and he couldn't help but smile at the inkling that him and Korra would be married one day, it was surreal. He slowly closed his eyes and went to sleep. His life was so far complete, but he was going to need all the rest he could get, for tomorrow he was going to be the new Chief of Police.

* * *

 **The next morning**

Haru woke up bright and early and saw that Korra wasn't beside him. He got up and stomped his foot feeling the vibrations throughout the house. No one was home. He looked on his night stand and saw a letter marked to him. He opened it and read it, it was from Korra.

" _Dear Haru,_

 _Congratulations on your big day! I'm sorry I wasn't there to wake up beside you, but we didn't want the move to Air Temple Island to distract you, so we left early. I'll see at your induction. My boyfriend the Chief of Police! I'm so proud of you._

 _Love Korra._

 _P.S.: I gave you a kiss on the cheek for good luck"_

Haru smiled at the letter and felt his cheek for Korra's kiss, he could feel it. The girl is really something special, he thought. He put down the letter and when to the bathroom to bathe. One he was done he groomed himself and put on a black version with gold trimming of the Metal bending uniform to show his new status as Chief and headed down stairs. Toothless was ready for him.

"Alright bud Let's go" he said he opened the tailfin and they took off into the air.

* * *

 **Air Temple Island.**

Korra arrived with rest of the group to the Island was greeted by the Airbender children.

"You're finally here! Welcooome to Air Temple Island. Your new home." Ikki greeted them with a smile.

"Yes, welcome to my domain." Meelo said pointing to himself. Bolin leaned over and smiled at them.

"Well, aren't you sweet, little monk child." He replied.

Pabu jumps down from Bolin's shoulder and runs in between Meelo's legs before running away. Meelo bends over and looks through his legs at Pabu. He stands erect again.

"What's that fuzzy creature?" Meelo asked.

"That is a fire ferret. An arboreal mammal common to the bamboo forest of the central Earth Kingdom." Jinora recited. Ikki jumps out from behind Jinora and gasps in delight.

"He's cuuuute!" she squealed as she runs after Pabu.

Meelo airbends upward while an irritated Jinora plugs her ears by putting a finger into each of her ears to silence Ikki's shrieks. Pabu who hisses at Ikki and runs under Naga. The girl follows suit as she continues giggling with joy. Meelo descends down to jump on Naga's head, grabbing and pulling the polar bear dog's ears backward.

"Yip yip! Fly sky bison! Fly!" Meelo goaded.

At the gates of Air Temple Island. Naga playfully chases Pabu around as the group strolls behind them and walks toward the temple. Ikki runs around with her hands outstretched as she sings and hums gleefully. While walking Asami looks down at Meelo with confusion as he grins at her.

You're pretty, can I have some of your hair?" he said holding out his hand. Mako and Asami look at each other, then Mako winked jokingly.

"Looks like I have some competition." He said. They both chuckled lightly. Once they entered the gates Ikki stood before them to make an announcement.

"And now for the grand tour. The flying bison sleep in those caves down there. And that's the temple Grandpa Aang built. And that's the greenhouse where we grow the vegetables we eat." Ikki said rapidly as she pointed. Bolin raised his hand.

"I have a couple of questions. Is this an all vegetarian island? Is that where you train airbending? Do we have to wear Air Acolyte clothes? Do we each get our own sky bison? And final question, how many trees are on this island?" He asked Ikki in a similar manner. The girl thought for a second before answering.

"Yes. Yes. No. No. Ten thousand five hundred and fifty-two." She answered with a smile. There was a long pause from the others as they blinked at Ikki in surprise.

"So, where are we going to be staying?" Mako asked

"You're a boy." Meelo replied. "Boys have to stay on the boys' side." He pointed.

"I'd be happy to show you to the men's dormitory." Jinora offered. She and Mako start walking away.

"I'm a boy!" Bolin added as he followed them. Meelo stayed behind.

"Ikki, Meelo, why don't you go with the boys too?" Korra asked. Meelo

"We shall meet again soon, beautiful woman." He said before running off with Ikki.

"Come on I'll show you to your room this way."

* * *

 **Girl's dorm.**

"Well, here's your room. I know it's a little rustic compared to what you're used to." Korra said

"I think it's really charming and the best part about it, nothing here reminds me about my father." Asami said with a bitter tone. "Thank you for your hospitality." She said as she turned to Korra.

"No problem." Korra said with a smile.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Korra opened and saw it was Tenzin.

"Tenzin, come on in." Tenzin walks into the room.

"Good day, ladies. Asami, welcome to the island."

"Thank you for having me." Asami said as bowed to the Airbending Master. Tenzin bowed back as well and turned to Korra.

"It's almost time for Haru to be inducted as the Chief of Police. Are you coming with me?" Tenzin stated.

"Of course." Korra said with a nod, she wanted to go and support her boyfriend.

* * *

 **Metalbending Police Station**

Haru took a deep breath as he walked up to the podium and remand focus with all the flashing of camera's taking his picture. He looked through the crowd and saw Korra and Tenzin giving him thumbs up for luck. He smiled at them and turned to the crowd.

"It is an honor to take my mother's place as Chief of Police and I thank those of you who have sent their hearts out to her for a speedy recovery. Republic City is facing a threat like none the world has ever seen. Non-benders and benders have been torn between two sides by Amon, because he says we are not equal. But I say he is wrong, we are all brothers and sisters. We must stand together, now more than ever to get rid of Amon. Not too long ago the world was at war, both benders and non-benders suffered, but it was benders and non-benders who stood together and fought back. That is what we must do now. As Chief of Police I will do everything in my power to keep the people of Republic City safe no matter who they are. With the help of Avatar Korra, we will bring balance, not only to this city, but to the world. And I am determined to do that. Thank you." he finished, after a moment of silence, the crowd roared to life. Clapping, whistling, and cheering. Haru smiled in relief.

As the crowd dispersed Korra come running to Haru and gave him a big hug and kiss on the cheek.

"You did it Chief." Korra joked.

"Thanks babe." Haru replied with a smile. Toothless came over and nuzzled Haru. Tenzin walked up him and patted Haru on the back.

"Your mother would be just and proud as I am." Tenzin smiled.

"Thanks Uncle Tenzin."

A cameraman came over to them.

"Mind if we take a picture chief?" the man asked. Haru nodded.

"Sure, why not?" Haru shrugged.

Haru stood in the middle, while he put his right arm around Korra and Tenzin stood to his left. Toothless stood behind them and flared his wings.

"Say freeze."

"Freeze!" they all said. The man took the picture and handed them a copy.

"Greetings Chief Beifong." Said the voice of Tarrlok.

The group turned to see the northern water-tribe representative.

"Councilman." Haru said with a curt nod.

Tarrlok smiled at him and saw the closeness that he and the Avatar seem to have and stored that tidbit for later.

"Ah Avatar Korra, long time no see. Now that your little pro-bending distractions are over, I look forward to your return to my task force." He said with a curt bow.

"Ha!, forget it." Korra said firmly, "There is no way I'm rejoining your vanity project." She said defiantly.

"That is unfortunate to hear, but I'm sure you'll come to your senses as you have in the past." He said as he looked at Haru, "No doubt you will be helping our young Chief here, so we will be seeing each other."

"Don't hold your breath bub. I'm only going to help Haru and that's it." Korra said firmly, "Tenzin's been right about you all along. You played me, you played Lin, but Haru's too smart to be played by you." She said as she walked up to him. "Here's more news for you, you need me, but I don't need you. I'm the Avatar." She finished as she put her hands on her hips defiantly.

Tarrlok just looked at her with his obnoxious smile, "You are not in fact the Avatar. You are just a half-baked Avatar in training. Which reminds me, how is your air bending going?"

Korra took a sharp breath and her arms fell to her sides.

"Made any significant progress with that?" he asked further.

Korra said nothing.

"I didn't think so." He said condescendingly.

"At least Korra has the guts to go out and face Amon." Haru interjected as he put an arm around Korra. Tarrlock gave the boy an irritated look.

"Careful _Chief_ , I'd hate to see you out of your position so quickly." Tarrlok threatened.

"Is that a threat Tarrlok?" Haru said with growl.

"No, it's a promise." Tarrlok stated. He then turned to Korra. "If you will not be a part of my task force, then you had best stay out of my way. _Both_ of you." The councilman finished firmly as he walked away.

Haru glared at his retreating form and turned to Korra as his eyes softened.

"Don't listen to him babe, he's full of himself, all he wants is to have power under his belt." The new Chief said as he pushed a strain of hair off her eyes and tucked it behind her ear.

"You're an amazing Avatar and you know it." He finished as he gave her a nice kiss on the lips.

Korra blushed from the kiss and returned, "Thanks." She whispered to him.

"Anytime." He said to her.

"Chief Beifong, your needed." Saikhan said as he walked up to the couple.

" _Chief_ , guess I'll have to get used to that one, huh?" Haru said annoyed.

Saikhan's lips twitched to a small, almost unnoticeable smirk, "Afraid so."

Haru rolled his eyes, "Well, duty calls and crime never sleeps." He said as he waved to Korra, "See you later."

"Bye babe, love you." Korra said as she and Tenzin head back to the Island.

* * *

 **Chief's office**

Haru sat in his new chair and looked at the picture of a younger version of himself with his mother and grandmother smiling like no tomorrow.

 _'I miss those days.'_ He thought to himself as he picked up the photo and gentle traced his fingers over Toph's image. It was days like these that made him wish he could've spent just a few more days with his grandmother before she just left on her trip.

"Saikhan…do you think I'm the right person for this?" he asked the older officer as he placed the photo back down.

"On the record I would say yes." Saikhan said.

"And off the record?" he asked in worry.

"I would still say yes." Saikhan said with a smile, "Your young blood and the poster boy for the new recruits, people are willing to follow you because you're a good leader and you watch out for everyone you work with, a quality your mother has and has clearly passed to you. Now here's your paperwork." The older officer said as he dumped the pile of papers on the Chief's desk.

Haru looked at the stack of papers in front of him and groaned…now he knew why his mother wished she was a fire bender at times.

* * *

 **Later that night.**

Haru was hard at work, signing as many documents as he could possible so that he could make it back to Air Temple Island and see Korra. Most of the officers were on patrol, but there were people at their desk like him. He was now on his last paper.

"And…done! Finally!" Haru cheered as he put the last piece of paper in the out box.

"Now to check on a few more things, then I can get some sleep and hopefully some alone time with Korra." He said as he stretched to get the cricks out of his back.

He was heading out his door just as screams started to go around the station.

"Oh. Come. On! Right when I was about to leave? Such misfortune." He shouted. He reached for the handle to open the door, but it wouldn't open.

"What the heck?" Haru said with and eyebrow raised. He pushed with more force, but it still wouldn't budge.

"Hey what's going out there!? Someone get this door open now!" he said banging on the door. He could hear electrical zaps and the thudding of bodies falling to the ground.

"OPEN THE DOOR!" he yelled. Suddenly the window behind him crashed open and an object fell to the ground. There was a beeping noise coming from the object. Haru walked around his desk to see what the object was. He looked under his desk and his eyes widened in surprise.

"Oh shi-"

BOOOOOOMMM!

He didn't even have time to finish his sentence as he tried to run to the door, but it was too late. The bomb went off while he was still inside his office.

* * *

 **Air Temple Island  
**

Tenzin's phone was ringing, and he picked it up, "Hello?" he asked.

His eyes opened wide, "WHAT!"

"Tenzin, what's wrong?" Pema said with concern as the call had woken them up. Tenzin dropped the phone and immediately started to get dressed in a hurry.

"There's been an attack at the station…someone blew up Haru's office…" Tenzin started to shake, "While he was still inside." The master monk said in a panic.

Pema gasped in horror. Tenzin and rushed out the room and down the hall with all the power he had to get the flying bison ready.

* * *

 **In the Hospital**

Lin was still in bed from her soreness and she was disappointed that she had to miss her son's induction as Chief of Police. The most important moment in her son's life and she was stuck in a bed.

" _Pitiful"_ she thought. Suddenly she could hear commotion coming from the halls doctors and healers were running rapidly past her door. She caught a glimpse of Tenzin and the front desk.

"Tenzin!" Lin called. Tenzin looked up, saw her and quickly rushed to her room.

"Lin!" Tenzin said panicked.

"Tenzin what's going on out there?" Lin asked confused by the monk's erratic behavior.

"There was an attack at the station. Haru-" He began.

"What about Haru? What's going on!?" Lin asked worried at the mention of her son.

"An explosion went off in his office." Tenzin blurted out. Lin's entire body froze. Her eyes widened with horror, flashes of her pregnancy and Haru growing up flashed through her mind and now there was a possibility of him dying? She couldn't handle it.

"No, no no no, not my baby, not my boy!" Lin said as she tried to get out of bed. Tears were already streaming down her face. Tenzin tried to stop her, but she pushed him out the way. She entered the hall and start following all the commotion until she spotted him being taken into a room, all she could see was blood dripping from his Chief armor. She rushed over despite the pain she was in. She had to see him. She had to see her son.

"Let me through!" she yelled, but two guards stopped her.

"I'm sorry Ms. Beifong, but we can't let you go."

"That's my son in there! Haru!" she called to her son. Two more officers came, and they struggled to get Lin back, but she wouldn't budge.

"That's my son in there! Not my son, please! Oh spirits please! Not my boy!" Lin cried out hysterically. The officers managed to pick Lin up and carry her back to her room. Tenzin held her as the guards closed the door. She sobbed into Tenzin's cloak and held her rubbing her back, comforting her as she cried into the night.

* * *

 **The next morning**

Korra, Asami, Mako and Bolin rushed into the hospital waiting room, there Pema and the kids sat. Jinora and Ikki were crying and Meelo didn't understand what was going on, while Pema held them close and had a few tears herself.

Last night around the same time Haru was attacked, Korra and the others were out on patrol and confronted Tarrlok, who was rounding up non-benders. Asami, Mako and Bolin were arrested. It was after that she found out what happened to Haru that she got Tenzin to bail the others out, so they could visit Haru this morning.

Tenzin walked in after the others. Asami walked over to him.

"Where's Aunt Lin?" she asked desperately. Tenzin pointed to a room with a closed door. Asami quickly ran over and walked in. She saw Lin sitting on a bed holding a picture. Lin looked up and saw Asami.

"Aunt Lin." Asami said as she went over and hugged and started to cry on her. Lin shed a few tears too.

"It's so good to see you." Lin whispered to the girl. Korra came inside once Asami and Lin finished their hug. Lin slowly got up and went over to hug the young Avatar.

"Have they said anything about him?" Korra asked with tears in her eyes. Lin shook her head.

"They haven't told me anything since he came in." Lin said sadly. Suddenly Mako popped his head into the room.

"The doctor's here to tell us about Haru." He said. Korra, Lin, and Asami's eyes brightened up and they went rushing into the waiting room to meet the doctor. Everyone was gathering up, Lin made her way to the front.

"Doctor please, tell me, is he alright?" Lin asked.

The doctor had a conflicted look on his face. "Chief Beifong is in stable condition. He has a concussion with some burns on his face, along with some bruising and other injuries from the explosion. His armor protected him from the brunt on the blast and the healers have already healed the burn marks on his face so there won't be any scaring…" the doctor drifted unsure how to explain the rest. Lin could feel the doctor's uncertainty from his vibrations.

"But?" Lin asked. The doctor took a deep breath and exhaled.

"We had to amputate a part of his left leg." The doctor said sadly. Everyone gasped in horror. Jinora had burst into tears, Pema pulled her close to comfort her. Lin froze, and Tenzin held close in case she fainted. Korra was crying and Bolin, Mako and Asami were consoling her. Lin looked back at the doctor.

"How? Why?"

"My guess is the bomb went off closer to the ground, his injuries are consistent with this theory. When he came in the bottom part of his leg was damaged beyond repair. We did our best not to cut away too much, cleaned it and wrapped it up to heal. He'll most likely be out for a few days or possibly a week, it's hard to say but we'll keep monitoring him." the doctor said.

"Can we see him?" Lin asked quietly.

"Yes, but two at a time only." The doctor said walking away to see his other patients.

Lin and Tenzin were the first to go in.

They entered to see Haru lying in a bed completely unconscious. His armor had been removed. There was bandaging wrapped around his head, left arm and torso. There were some burns on his face, but Lin and Tenzin saw that they were beginning to heal slowly. They looked at his legs and could see the difference in length through the covers, Lin couldn't stand the sight.

Lin approached Haru and held his hand to her face and started to cry, "I can't believe they did this to you." She said tearfully.

Tenzin couldn't bear to see his godson like this. Haru was always strong and lively, now to see him, the strongest person he knew besides Lin, injured and broken, it was devastating. It would have destroyed Lin if he had died. He just hoped that Korra would be alright since he had never seen the girl so shook up before.

They next two to come in were Asami and Korra.

Asami had a teary smile on her face, "You know, it seems like yesterday, we had just met. You were laying in the grass looking at the clouds. Things were simpler then." She said as she brushed his unruly locks with her hand.

Korra sat on his other side and was afraid to touch him, afraid she would hurt him more.

"I can't believe this is really happening, he was just sworn in yesterday and we were all happy." Korra said in disbelief.

"I can't believe my father works with the people that did this." Asami said sadly.

"I'm not sure they did this." Korra replied.

"What? How can you say that? The Equalist we captured last night, escaped from the station right after the bomb went off, it has to be them." Asami said adamantly.

"But your dad loved Haru, he said he would never hurt him."

"My father has said a lot of things Korra, it's hard to know when he's telling the truth." Asami countered. She looked back at Haru, her best friend. "But he wasn't lying when he said he loved Haru." She admitted. Korra stood up from her chair and stepped closer to her boyfriend's bedside. She held his right hand in her hand and squeezed lightly.

"I'll find out who did this you…I promise." Korra said as she knelt and kissed him on the cheek. In that moment Haru stirred ever so slightly, Korra felt his hand squeeze back just a little. Her eyes widened,

"Haru?" she called, but he didn't respond, he was still asleep. Asami stood up and went to the door.

"Come on, let's let the others see him." She said. Korra let go of Haru's hand and left the room, not before taking one last glance at her beloved.

* * *

 **Hidden Equalist factory**

Inside this factory Amon and Hiroshi Sato were discussing plans for the next few days in a room separate from the development chamber.

"So, I trust everything will be ready by the scheduled time I gave you." Amon said in his usual cold tone.

"Yes, development is proceeding right on schedule, so we should have everything ready in about a day or two." Hiroshi nodded.

"Excellent, you've done well Mr. Sato, with your help everything will go as planned and then Republic City and all their benders will fall with it." Amon said.

"I can't wait to see that day come to pass. Now that we have everything figured out, there is something I'd like to discuss with you, sir."

"Of course, go ahead."

"Just recently Haru Beifong was involved in an explosion."

"Yes, I did hear of that. What of it?" Amon asked. Hiroshi became nervous as he answered.

"Well, I-I was wondering if…"

"You think I had something to do with that bomb?" Amon said blankly.

"No, I was just-"

Amon started laughing much to Hiroshi's surprise. Amon composed himself then turned back to Hiroshi, "Do not presume I would do something as pathetic and trivial as that Mr. Sato. I prefer a more direct approach when dealing with an enemy, _especially_ Haru Beifong. Besides you asked me not to harm him and I am a man of my word."

"Yes of course, I'm sorry for thinking otherwise."

"Once I purify Haru of his bending, you can do with him as you wish, as per our agreement, plus your daughter. Beifong will be of no threat to me."

Mr. Sato said nothing as he believed Amon and went back to their plans.

"Master Amon!"

Both Sato and Amon turned to see an Equalist running forward with a message in his hand.

"What is it?" Amon questioned as he didn't like being disturbed when he was planning his next move.

"I thought you should read this, it's a report from our informants on something I think you'll find very interesting." the Equalist said as he handed the message to Amon.

Amon looked it over and read it and when as he did a smirk developed under his mask at what he read. When he was done he threw the letter away and started to head out.

"Where are you going Amon?" Mr. Sato questioned.

"To purify the one who made you doubt me." Amon said without turning back.

* * *

 **Air Temple Island-Night**

Korra had been thinking about Haru all day, thinking of when they first met and all the time they spent together and now he sat laid in a hospital bed unconscious. It made her angry, yet sad. Who would do such a thing? She replayed the day in her head searching for any sort of clue and then she opened her eyes wide. Korra got up from her bed with a determined look on her face and opens the window to look at Republic City. She then turns to her Polar bear dog, Naga and kneels beside her.

"Wake up, Naga let's go. Time to get some answers." She whispered. Naga gets up and runs off with Korra.

* * *

 **City Hall**

Tarrlok was working with the council page when suddenly the window burst open, blowing papers everywhere. They look up to see Korra standing at the window.

"You and I need to talk." Korra said jumping down from the window. Tarrlok's face contorts with anger.

"Are any of the other council members here?" Tarrlok asked the page, while he kept his focus on Korra.

"I believe everyone has gone home for the night." The page replied.

"Then you should do the same." Tarrlok suggested. The page shifted his eyes between Korra then Tarrlok.

"Are you sure, sir?" he asked.

"Leave us." Tarrlok ordered. The council page looks at Korra before looking back at Tarrlok. He bows and quickly walks away.

"You obviously have something on your mind? Spit it out." Tarrlok snarled.

"You did something to Haru, didn't you?" She accused.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, maybe you should go home and get some rest." He said trying to deflect the question.

"I'm not going anywhere! Someone needs to stop you. Your use of power to hurt people ends today." Korra said firmly.

"As if you're in any position to take the high road. Didn't you come here to use your Avatar powers to shake me down? See, that's what I admire about you, Korra. Your willingness to go to extremes in order to get what you want. It is a quality we both share." Tarrlok said with a smile.

"You and I are _nothing_ alike!" She yelled angrily.

"Look, I'll make you a deal. You fall in line and Chief Beifong might live to see 20." Tarrlok smirked slyly.

"So you planted that bomb?" Korra said in horror. Her suspicions were correct.

"Guilty as charged. That runt should've stayed in his place, but no he had to get in my way."

"You're a monster! You are worse than Amon and you're going to pay for what you did!"

"Then by all means, make me!" Tarrlok roared.

Tarrlok launches stream of water from the waterfall at her. Korra barely dodges, only a small section of her hair being cut. She rolls and earthbends at Tarrlok, forcing him back and causing him to hit his back on the wall. Korra raises her arms and holds it straight while shooting a blast of fire toward Tarrlok, who protects himself by waterbending a dome around him. He thrusts his hands forward repeatedly behind the dome, firing several ice darts toward Korra, who flips back to try and dodge them, but still gets grazed as she lands.

She attempts to punch the ice darts away, but one catches her on her side, and she lifts her hands up to protect her head. Tarrlok continues to throw ice darts at her with a sadistic smile, but Korra earthbends a wall to protect herself. She thrusts her arm forward, earthbending the wall behind Tarrlok into him, causing him to fly through the wall into the council chambers. He tries to catch himself, but trips over the railing and begins to fall, grabbing the railing with his hand, his hair loose over his face as he glares.

"Still think that I'm a half-baked Avatar?" Korra said walking through the hole in the hall.

She earthbends, causing Tarrlok to fall to the ground. She jumps off and punches the ground, causing a gigantic hole around her. She looks up at him with anger, breathing heavily.

"This is for Haru!" Korra yells charging at Tarrlok.

Tarrlok moves away in fear as Korra begins to firebend from her palms. suddenly she is halted by Tarrlok as he begins to perform bloodbending. Korra groans in pain as he continues, making her fall to her knees.

"You're in my way Avatar, and you need to be removed."

Korra looks at her twisted arms before looking at Tarrlok with shock, as he comes closer. "You're, you're a bloodbender?" she asked with agonized surprise.

"Very observant." Tarrlok said sternly.

"It's not a full moon! How- how are you doing this?!" She asked as she struggled under his hold.

There are a lot of things you don't know about me.

Tarrlok bloodbends her and flings her across the room into a pillar. Korra begins to lose consciousness as Tarrlok approaches her, until she faints. Visions come to where in a courtroom, Yakone bulges his eyes, Sokka yells in pain from the bloodbending. Toph tries to metalbend her cables, but she too is bloodbent. Aang struggles to move closer to Yakone, who laughs at him, an expression of determination in his eyes. Korra sluggishly wakes up to find Tarrlok has bound her with ropes and threw her into the trunk of a car. She lifts her head.

"Where are you taking me?" She demanded.

Somewhere no one will find you. Say goodbye to Republic City, Avatar Korra. You'll never see it or your boyfriend ever again!" Tarrlok said menacingly.

In a last-ditch effort, she shouted and tried to breathe fire at Tarrlok, but he got out of the way. He manages to close the trunk of the vehicle and bangs a fist on the door before walking up to start driving.

"You can't do this!" Korra screamed. "Let me out!"

Tarrlok started the car and began to drive away from City Hall.

* * *

 **At the hospital.**

On the roof Toothless was sleeping, the mother of his rider tried to get him to go home, but he refused and wanted to stay to protect his friend. As the black dragon slept, his ears perked up to the sound of climbing and jumping. Toothless shot up battle ready for anything. When he looked up, he saw Amon and a few Equalist. He recognized their mask and knew that they were trouble. He snarled at them, some of them backed away in fear.

"What do we do sir? That dragon won't let us get to Beifong." One Equalist said fearfully.

"That's why she's here." Amon said. He nodded over to the Equalist next to him. The female with the double axe stepped forward.

"Are you sure you don't need assistance?" Amon asked. The woman Equalist shook her head as she walked slowly to the dragon.

"No, I've got this, me and him go way back, don't we Toothless." The woman chuckled.

Toothless' eyes widened at the sound of his name. He didn't recognize this person, he tried to catch her scent, but could not smell anything in fact. This had him worried as she kept coming closer with the axe. He shot a plasma blast at her feet as a warning and snarled. The woman then slowly crouched to the ground and dropped the axe, causing Toothless to relax a bit, but not completely.

"Don't you remember me Toothless?" the woman asked. She slowly took off her mask, revealing herself to be a beautiful woman with long black hair and gold colored eyes. Toothless recognized her, she was his rider's previous mate, but what was she doing with these other humans in black? the dragon thought. The woman inched closer and stretched out her hand.

"That's right it's me…Heather." She smiled lightly.

While Toothless was focused her outstretched hand. Heather reached back slowly her other hand and pulled out a crossbow. Toothless sensed something was wrong and backed away. Heather furrowed her brows in frustration.

"Fine be that way." She said, before pulling out the crossbow and pulling the trigger.

Toothless didn't catch her movement in time before he was hit, he looked at his foreleg and saw a dart sticking out of it. He turned to Heather and growled and prepared a plasma blast, but suddenly his vision went blurry, he was suddenly seeing three Heathers—no four. Feeling panicked Toothless shot the blast before he collapsed. The blast he shot missed Heather by a few feet. She walked up to the dragon and knelt by his head. Toothless tried to attack, but he couldn't move, his eyes were slits when she came closer, his breathing rapid.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Similar to the way he looked when Hiccup found him in the first HTTYD movie.**

* * *

"I'm sorry Toothless, but you can't save Haru this time." She said. She pulled out a bottle and sprayed it in Toothless' face. The dragon moaned in discomfort before falling unconscious.

Heather stood up and turned to Amon and the other Equalists.

"We're all clear." She said. Amon and the others walked over to where the dragon laid. The other Equalists climbed down that side of the building, while Heather stayed with Amon.

"Good work Sergeant." Amon commended. "I hope what we do here doesn't bring up old feelings."

"No sir, not at all." Heather replied, her voice and face were void of expression.

"Good." Amon said before descending the side of the hospital.

* * *

 **Haru's Hospital room.**

Haru was lying in bed still unconscious from the bomb, and now he was surrounded by Equalists. Amon and Heather came in through the window last. Amon slowly walked to his bedside.

"The great Haru Beifong, Chief of Police. Oh, how the mighty have fallen." Amon chuckled. "I would've preferred to break your will before purifying you, but it seems you're already broken." Amon said as he looked at Haru's amputated leg. He then reached out to put his thumb on Haru's forehead.

"And now to finally end the Beifong line." Amon touched Haru's forehead and it was over. He had taken away his bending…for good.

Amon retracted from Haru and looked to his followers.

"Take him." He commanded. The other Equalist nodded and began to tie Haru's leg(s) and carefully carry out the window where a getaway truck was waiting below.

Ounce Haru was secured the Equalists started to leave the hospital room Heather and Amon remained. Suddenly Asami walked into the room, she had come in to sit with Haru. When she looked at the bed she saw it was empty, she gasped and looked at the window and saw Amon and…

"Heather!" she shouted. Heather looked back and smirked, she then quickly jumped out the window along with Amon. Asami ran to the window and saw a big truck driving away fast. Asami ran out of the room and into the hall.

"Help! Somebody, help!" she yelled. Mako ran to her.

"Asami what happened?" He asked worriedly. Asami looked at him with tears in her eyes.

"Haru's been taken by Amon!" she exclaimed.

* * *

 **Author's note: Hi guys i had to get this chapter out of my system. I had be working on it since the last update and i'm kinda proud of this chapter. It's the longest I've ever written and i hope you guys like it. Any questions, praise, or critics are welcome in the reviews just don't be a troll. Until next time. BYE!**


	14. Out of the Past

**A/N: Hey everyone here is chapter 14 of The Dragon Rider and the Avatar. Sorry for the wait school is a real hassle, but I'm glad I had time to finish this chapter. HTTYD the Hidden World was AWESOME! Go see it if you haven't. Hope you like this chapter ENJOY!**

* * *

 **Chapter 14: Out of the Past**

* * *

 _ **In Haru's dream,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,**_

 _Haru was flying on Toothless with Korra behind him. They were laughing and cheering as they flew through the clouds. Haru felt happy, he looked back at Korra and saw the same happiness in her blue eyes. He leaned in to kiss her, but then she turned into mist and disappeared._

" _Korra?" His eyes widened with surprise. He turned to Toothless and he too turned to mist._

" _TOOOTTHHLESSS!" he screamed._

 _Now Haru was falling through the sky, yelling and screaming, he panicked and called out for Toothless, but the dragon didn't come. As he was falling, and the ground was coming faster, he looked around and saw a figure dressed in dragon scale armor falling beside him._

" _Hey you! Help me!" He called to figure._

 _The figure looked at him. Haru couldn't see the figures face, it was covered by a dragon-like helm with no visor, but he could see the figures eyes, one was gold and the other green._

 _The figure reached into the sides of its pants and pulled out his arms. A sort of webbing from its wrist to ankle was pulled out as well and the figure began to fly away. Haru was a surprised as he was scared._

" _Where are you going!? Help ME! Please!" He called for the figure to save him, but it was too late. He was nearly upon the ground, he had to think fast. He reached down and took a deep breath ready to hit the ground._

" _Here's goes nothing!" he said bracing himself._

 _As he made contact he sunk deep into the Earth and a big mushroom cloud of dust formed after the impact. There was a whole where he landed and suddenly the hole turned into a whirlpool of earth and rose out of the ground, it pointed up like a drill and Haru came out at the tip._

" _I'm alive? I'M ALIVE!" Haru shouted as he looked at his body surprised he was in one piece. He looked around and saw he was in the middle of a swamp. He crawled out of the mound he was on and began walking around. There was fog, bugs, and heat clouding his senses. He could hardly breathe, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath and exhaled. Once he opened his eyes, he felt cooler, the bugs were gone, but the fog remained._

" _What I wouldn't give to be an airbender." Haru sighed. As he journeyed deeper into the swamp he couldn't help but feel he was being watched. Something dark would dash away just out the corner of his eyes. He stomped his foot to sense everything in his proximity, but there was nothing out the ordinary._

" _I must be losing my mind." He said holding the bridge of his nose. Suddenly he heard the laughter of a woman. He got into a stance and looked around, he looked up a tree and saw a dark figure crouched, but he couldn't see because of the fog._

" _Show yourself!" he ordered. The fog cleared and Haru's eyes widened when he saw who it was._

 _A woman with long black hair and golden eyes, sat in the tree. She had a sort of dark eyeliner on her eyes and she was wearing typical Fire Nation clothing. She looked at Haru with a smirk._

" _Heather! What are you doing here?" Haru asked ready to strike. Heather got up and stood on the branch._

" _That's for me to know and you to find out!" Heather said as she shot out a blast of fire at Haru._

 _Haru used and mud puddle to block the blast, once the smoke cleared he gave chase to Heather who was jumping treetop to treetop while looking back a Haru with a smirk as he tried to keep up._

 _Haru used earthbending to jump into the trees and used his cables to swing after Heather._

 _Every time he thought he was catching up to her she disappeared. He stood atop a tree looking around to see if he could catch a glimpse of Heather. He then heard her laughing and gave chase when he saw her. This time he was sure to catch her. As she hoped through the trees, he began calculating her pattern and prepared for her next jump._

 _When Heather was in mid jump Haru threw a rock at her, clipping her legs and knocking her off balance. She hit her head on a branch and fell to the ground hard._

" _Oh crap, Heather!" Haru said with worry, he didn't mean to hurt her. As he got closer he reached to grab her to see if she was okay. Heather quickly swung her arm up blasting fire at Haru's hand, burning it._

" _AAAAHHH!" he yelled in agony. Heather stood up and looked at him with a smirk. He glared at her with betrayal and anger in his eyes._

" _Pathetic, you always seem to fall for my tricks." Heather said in demeaning manner._

" _DAMN YOU!" he yelled clutching his hand in pain._

" _Aw Haru baby, you don't mean that." She said wagging her index finger. "it was just a joke."_

" _You have a twisted sense of humor!" Haru seethed._

" _You're no fun." Heather pouted childishly. She turned away and ran off. Haru reached out with is other hand._

" _Wait!" he called after her, but she was gone into the fog._

" _DAMMIT!" he said slamming his fist. Haru inhaled sharply at the pain in his hand. He looked at the burn and it was pretty bad. He covered his hand in mud to cool it down and hardened it with earthbending._

" _That should do it for now." He said to himself. Suddenly he heard the crying of a child. He looked around trying to pinpoint the sound, but it sounded like it was coming from everywhere._

 _Haru ran around looking for the crying child. The fog became thicker and the crying was disorienting. His ears were ringing, he couldn't think all he could hear was the crying, it was maddening. He ran around looking for the child frantically. Figures were dashing around him out the corners of his eyes._

 _Haru was feeling paranoid, he kept running, looking back to see what was following him, he turns back to his front and BAM! He ran right into a tree and fell on his back, hard._

 _As he laid there on the ground all he could hear was white noise, the throbbing pain on his head pounded into his brain. He clutched his head and struggled to get up. As the white noise disappeared he could still hear the child crying, but this time it was clearer. He looked up and saw the child._

 _He slowly made his way to the crying boy._

" _H-Hey." Haru said softly. The boy looked up and backed up fearfully._

" _Hold on now, don't be scared I'm not gonna hurt you." Haru said assuring as he reached out to the child. The boy had black unruly hair, his eyes were familiar to Haru, one was gold, the other green._

" _What's your name?" Haru asked. The boy didn't answer._

" _My name's Haru, are you lost?" Haru asked. The boy nodded his head. "What happened?"_

" _I-I lost my m-mommy." The boy said sheepishly._

" _I'm sorry to hear that bud. Hey, I have an idea, why don't you come with me and I'll help you find her? Sound good?" the boy shook his head._

" _Mommy says not the talk to strangers."_

" _That's good your mom is smart for telling you that, but I'm a police officer, see?" Haru showed the boy his badge. "Did your mom tell you to ask help from police officers?"_

 _The boy nodded._

" _Well I'm here to help you, okay? You can trust me." Haru said holding out his hand. They boy was warry of Haru, but he slowly stepped forward and held Haru's hand. Haru slowly brought the boy in close, they boy hugged Haru._

" _It's okay, it's okay everything is gonna be okay." Haru said rubbing the boy's back._

 _Suddenly there was a terrible noise that echoed through the swamp._

" _Mr. Haru what was that noise?" The frightened boy asked._

" _I don't know bud, but let's not wait and find out."_

 _The sound of trees falling was coming closer to their direction. Haru carried the boy in his arms and began to run forward, away from the falling trees. As he ran, he looked back and saw a gigantic dark shape coming towards them, the tall trees falling in its wake. Haru ran faster, his legs burning._

 _The dark figure roared once more. Haru looked back and saw the figure shoot a giant blast of fire. Haru quickly jumped to the right, clutching the boy tightly as the fire blast shot past them at great speed._

 _Haru looked up and saw that the path of the fire had incinerated everything in its path, he was happy to be alive, but scared._

" _What the hell did that?" He asked. He looked back and the dark figure was upon them. Haru saw a blood red dragon the size of a small mountain standing before him. It had spikes all over its body, a jagged frill and six eyes, three on each side of it's horned face. At the top of it's head he could see a man with dark skin, long black hair, and a black cape._

" _Oh Spirits! Who are you?"_

" _ **I AM YOUR DOOM!"**_

 _The voice seemed to be coming from the dragon and the man atop it._

" _ **YOU WILL PAY FOR CROSSING ME BEIFONG!"**_

" _I don't even know you!"_

" _ **THEN LET ME SHOW YOU!"**_

 _The red dragon gathered a huge amount of green gas in its mouth. Haru's eyes widened and he bolted away with the boy in his arms. The dark man laughed as the dragon spewed the fire. Haru ran with all his might to escape the fire, but it wouldn't stop coming. The boy in his arms began to cry, Haru was fearing for his life, was this how it was going to end? Was this his fate? He asked himself. As the fire began to close in on him, a pair of black wings enclosed him and the boy._

 _ **End dream,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,**_

* * *

Haru woke up sweating from the dream he just had, he looked around and saw that he wasn't in a hospital like he was expecting, but in someplace unfamiliar. He tried to get up, but his arms were restrained in chains.

"The hell?" Haru said as pulled on the chains, but for some reason he couldn't bend them, he tried again, but still no movement. He had become frantic and pulled with all his strength. The chains would not budge.

The door to the room opened and to his surprise Hiroshi walked in with some Equalists. A taller and buffer Equalist with an axe stood beside him.

"Oh good, you're awake." Hiroshi said with a smile.

"What is this!?" Haru asked incredulously.

"Calm down Haru, you were injured in a bombing."

"A bomb!? What the hell are you talking about!?" Haru yelled as he wriggled violently. Suddenly he felt his legs, there was something off about them, he looked and saw part of his left leg was missing. He froze, memories of the day in his office came back to him, the sound of doctors echoed in his head, he remembered.

"Haru I know this is shocking to you, bu—"

"Amon did this to me." Haru said blatantly, cutting Hiroshi off.

"Haru, no—" Hiroshi began, but Haru wasn't finished.

"AMON DID THIS TO ME YOU BASTARD! I'LL KILL HIM! I'LL KILL HIM! I'LL KILL HIM!" Haru roared as he thrashed violently. He was pulling so hard on the chains that the bolts were coming loose and his arms turning purple.

"Sedate him." Hiroshi ordered. The Equalist grabbed Haru, but he punched and kicked one in the private, knocking him down, the others quickly hit Haru's pressure points to immobilize him and gave him a shot with a medical needle. Haru tried to move, but he couldn't move at all, not even to speak. Hiroshi pulled up a chair and sat beside the bed looking a Haru. Haru stared at him venomously.

"I know that you must hate me son, but please listen. Amon did not plant that bomb in your office, that was someone else. When you were in the hospital recovering Amon took your bending and had you moved here far from Republic City." Hiroshi explained.

Haru's eyes widened at what Hiroshi said. Amon took his bending? And then kidnapped him? Oh he was _so_ gonna tear Amon a new one when he gets out of here. But where is here? Hiroshi said they're not in the city. Where was Korra, his mom and Toothless? They wouldn't let this happen, unless Amon did something to them. Haru continued to listen to Hiroshi.

"Amon agreed to spare your life because I asked him to. Once Amon purifies the world of bending everyone will be equal and things can go back to the way they're supposed to be. No more bending. Me, you and Asami can be a family."

Haru growled angrily at Hiroshi, he tried his best to move but, he only made his face turn red. Hiroshi shook his head.

"I know it will take some getting used to, but you'll see." Hiroshi said as he ran his hand through Haru's hair. Hiroshi got up and left the room. The buff Equalist stayed behind.

Haru slowly but surely began to regain movement of his limbs. Once the paralysis wore off he sat up and looked at the Equalist.

"You know I'm going to get out of this? Bending or no bending." Haru stated.

"That's why Amon assigned me to you." The Equalist said crossing his arms as he leaned on the wall.

"Oh really? You sure you can handle a Beifong?" Haru smirked

"My sister has, so it can't be that hard." The Equalist replied.

"What? Your sister?" Haru said confused. The man laughed and began to take off his mask. Once it was removed Haru gasps in shock.

"Dagur!?" he said incredulously.

"Hello, _brother_." Dagur smirked slyly.

* * *

 **Air Temple Island (Next morning)**

As Tenzin and Pema sleep the telephone begins to ring. Meelo, who is sleeping between them, sits up, rubs his eyes, and crawls over his father's face to answer the phone, waking him up in the process. He picks up the phone.

"Who is this? It's _six_ in the morning! This better be important!" Meelo said in annoyance. Tenzin sits up and takes the phone from a cranky Meelo.

"Councilman Tenzin here." Tenzin answered, the person on the other line began to speak and suddenly Tenzin's eyes widened with shock at the news he just received.

"What?!" He shouted.

* * *

 **City Hall**

A photographer is taking photos of the damages in City Hall. Tenzin arrives, he takes note of the while the camera, through the lens of a photo camera, zooms in on an electrified glove and several Equalists weapons. Cut to Tarrlok, who is having his arm wound healed by a male healer.

"What happened? What was Korra doing at City Hall?" Tenzin asked walking towards Tarrlok.

"As I told Chief Saikhan, Korra came to my office late last night. She was upset that I arrested her friends. She asked me to release them and ... that's when the Equalists attacked. I tried to protect Korra, but we were outnumbered. Then, I was electrocuted. When I came to, the police had arrived from the hospital. But Korra was gone I'm so sorry." Tarrlok said downcast.

"The hospital?" Tenzin asked confused.

"Last night Chief Beifong was kidnapped by Amon."

"What? How can that be!?" Tenzin asked in complete shock.

"Asami Sato witnessed Amon and some Equalists escape out the window with the Chief and drive away in a truck. It's possible they planned to take him and the Avatar at the same time. Until we find out where they have him, I will be acting chief." Saikhan replied.

"Chief Saikhan, mobilize the entire police force. We have to find the Avatar and Haru Beifong." Tarrlok ordered.

* * *

 **Lin's Hospital room**

Lin had woken up and turned on the radio to listen to the news.

" _We interrupt your regularly scheduled broadcast to bring you this special report. Late last night, Equalists attacked both City Hall and the Republic City Hospital."_

Lin sits upright, startled by what she just heard. An attack on the hospital? How did she not know? She begins tuning the radio to listen more closely.

" _Both Avatar Korra and Chief of Police Haru Beifong have been captured. Details are still coming in, b-"_

Lin switches off the radio. Shock and tears form on her eyes. First her son is attacked by a bomb, now he was kidnapped? This was too much.

There is a knock on the door and Asami walks in.

"Asami."

"Aunt Lin I'm so sorry." The girl said giving her the older woman and hug.

"Please tell me what happened."

"It was late, me and the others were heading home, but I wanted to sit with Haru for a bit. When I walked the bed was empty and…" Asami wiped tear, but her sadness quickly turned to anger.

"I saw Amon and Heather standing at the window." Asami said angrily. Lin was astonished by this news.

"Heather! She's back!?" Asami nodded her head.

"She's an Equalist, I saw her. She was wearing the same clothing as them." Asami recalled.

"That little hussy!" Lin snarled. She tries to slowly get out of bed.

"Once I get my hands on her I'm gonn—Ugh!" Lin is cut off by a sudden burst of pain and holds her arm. Asami holds her.

"Aunt Lin you're in no condition to move." Asami warned her. Lin waved her off.

"Like hell I'm not! My son is out there being held captive by a maniac. I am not going to sit here in sorrow and you can't stop me!" Lin argued.

She gets out of the bed and slowly, she crosses the floor to a cupboard and opens it, revealing her Metalbending Police uniform arranged inside. She stands in her underclothes with her back to the cupboard and metalbends her uniform onto her body. She glances down at the police insignia on her chest and tears it off, before putting on a long coat.

"Let's go find Haru and Korra and bring them home." Lin said firmly.

* * *

 **Unknown Location**

Inside a basement There is a big metal box, Korra, who was put inside of it by Tarrlok, was pounding against the door. Inside of the box as Korra throws her body onto the box, attempting to make the door budge. She grunts and groans.

"Somebody!" She pounds on the door with her arm. "Help! Please!" her poundings soften. Korra pants as sweats drips down her cheek. She slides down to the floor against the door, tired from banging _._

"Please." She begs weakly, she closes her eyes. Suddenly Korra hears Tenzin's voice echo in her head.

" _I urge you to meditate on these visions."_

Korra opens her eyes.

" _I believe Aang's spirit is trying to tell you something."_

Korra gets seated in a lotus position and she brings her fists together to meditate. She takes in a deep breath and closes her eyes. She concentrates hard searching her mind and then there's a flash of light.

 __  
_ _ **Flashback,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,**_

 _We see the back of an adult Aang's head. He hears some foot steps behind him and turns his head to see Toph and a few men with her, dressed in metalbender cop armor._

 _"What are you doing here, Aang? I told you I have this under control." Toph says with frustration._

 _"_ _Under normal circumstances I wouldn't get involved, but if what those victims said is true we're not dealing with a normal criminal."_

 _"Fine." Toph relents as she turns around and waves at Aang to follow. "Follow me, Twinkletoes."_

 _Aang furrows his brow at the nickname._

 _"_ _Toph, I'm forty years old. You think you could stop with the nicknames?"_

 _"_ _'fraid not." Toph chuckles as she walks away. Aang shakes his head and follows Toph._

 _The vision changes to what looks like a fancy restaurant. A water-tribe man is sitting at a table while a couple of bodyguards stand in front of it. Aang, Toph and the rest of the cops walk into the restaurant._

 _"It's over." Toph states as she points a finger at the man. "You're under arrest, Yakone."_

 _The man now known as Yakone, closes his eyes and has his head down.  
_

" _What is Republic City coming to?" He asks as he opens his eyes and lifts his head up. "Used to be a man could enjoy his lunch in peace." He smirked.  
_

 _Toph metalbends a spool of wire out and it catches Yakone's wrist, making him slightly lose his hold on his chopsticks. Toph yanks him up, turning the table over. A cop subdues Yakone and turns him around to cuff him.  
_

" _What's the big idea?" Yakone asked offended by their hastiness.  
_

" _We have dozens of witnesses, Yakone. We know what you are." Aang replies. The other cops arrested his bodyguards as well.  
_

" _Take him away." Toph ordered her officers. They begin to drag everyone away, but Yakone struggles._

" _I've beaten every trumped-up charge you yahoos have brought against me, I'll beat this one too." Yakone smiles devilishly at Aang as they drag him away._

 _ **End flashback,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,**_

Korra opens her eyes and gasps in surprise.

 **"** Whoa. I finally connected with you, Aang." She smiled looking up to the light. "But, what are you trying to tell me? A way out of this box would be nice."  
Korra takes in another deep breath and returns to meditate.

* * *

 **With Haru**

Haru was face to face with a man with red hair, gold eyes, a three-claw slash tattoo over his left eye.

"It's been awhile Beifong." Dagur smirked. Haru thrashed in anger.

"You bastard how dare you show you're your face!" Haru seethed.

"Aw come on! You're not still mad, are you?"

"What do you think!?" Haru asked wide eyed.

"Ok, so me and Heather used you to get a little police intel. That shouldn't change anything." Dagur said brushing it off.

"You two nearly cost me my job, my mom's reputation!"

"Ugh! Get over yourself. Beifong this and Beifong that. The whole world doesn't revolve around you, ya know."

"That's not the point and you know it! You betrayed me! _Heather_ betrayed me!" Haru emphasized.

"Trust me she's been beating herself up over it since. Me, I could care less, but she really felt bad." Dagur recalled.

"Yeah right. You two only care about yourselves. Why are you even here? Aren't you a firebender?" Haru asked confused.

" _Was_ a firebender. I've been purified by Amon and soon the whole world will be equal." Dagur replied. Haru looked at Dagur strangely.

Dagur noticed this. "What? Why are you looking at me like that?" He asked.

"I knew you were crazy, but this just takes the cake." Haru said raising a brow.

"I AM NOT CRAZY YOU LITTL-!" Dagur stopped himself, he took a deep breath and exhaled. "Things have changed since we last met Beifong. Me and Heather have changed."

"Changed? Is she an Equalist too?" Haru asked.

"Yep. She hasn't been the same since we last met, I think she still has feelings for you."

"I've changed too Dagur, I'm not the same naïve police rookie from before. And this is what I have to say to Heather's 'feelings'-" Haru spat on the floor at Dagur's feet.

Enraged Dagur went and grabbed Haru by the throat and squeezed.

"If I had my bending I'd roast you alive for disrespecting my sister! You have no idea what she's been through because of you Beifong! But for her sake I won't kill you." Dagur let him go and Haru coughed as he composed himself. Dagur left the room and locked the door.

When Dagur left Haru laughed to himself as he held keys in his hand. Haru had taken them while Dagur was choking him.

"Same old Dagur." Haru said to himself.

* * *

 **City Hall**

Tenzin was in his office taking phone calls while Lin, Asami, Mako, and Bolin walked into his office. He looked up in surprise.

"Excuse me, I have to go. Call me back the minute you hear anything." Tenzin said hanging up the phone. He turns to Lin, still surprised.

"Lin? Wh-wh-what are y- What are y- You should be in the hospital!" Tenzin exclaimed.

"I couldn't stand by and let my son and his girlfriend get kidnapped." Lin argued. Asami walked up the desk.

"Do you have any leads?" Asami asked worried.

"I've been on the phone all morning, but nothing yet." Tenzin said sadly.

"We need Naga. She can track Korra." Mako stated.  
 **"** I'm afraid her polar bear-dog is missing as well." Tenzin replied.

"What about Toothless? Where is he?" Asami asked.

"I don't know, last I seen he was…the Hospital!" Lin realized. They all rushed out city Hall to find the dragon.

* * *

 **Hospital.**

Oogi was flying over the City with everyone in the saddle they hovered over the Hospital.

"There he is!" Bolin pointed.

Everyone looked and saw a black shape on the roof of the hospital. The sky bison lands and everyone disembarks. Lin rushes over to her son's dragon with the others in tow.

"Toothless!" Lin knelt by the dragon and listened for a heartbeat. Lin's eyes widened.

"He's alive!"

Everyone sighed with relief. Mako narrowed his eyes when something on Toothless caught his eye.

"Look." Mako pointed. Lin looked and saw a dart sticking out of Toothless' foreleg. She pulled it out and then sniffed it.

"Dragon nip?" Lin said confused. Asami grabbed the dart and inspected it as did Tenzin. Bolin was confused.

"Uh, what's Dragon nip?" he asked.

"It's a special grass Haru used to subdue Toothless." Lin explained.

"It looks like someone used a highly concentrated solution to knock him out to get to Haru." Asami said looking at Lin knowingly.

"Heather." Lin said narrowing her eyes.

"Haru's ex-girlfriend? She's back?" Tenzin said shocked. Mako and Bolin were at a loss for words. Lin nodded.

"She's an Equalist, Asami saw her and Amon take Haru last night. She's the only other person that could possibly know how to subdue Toothless." Lin explained.

Asami knelt down and tried to nudge the dragon awake.

"Come on Toothless wake up." Asami used water from a puddle and splashed it on Toothless face. The dragon groaned deeply.

"That's it Toothless, wake up! We need your help finding Haru." Asami goaded.

At the sound of his rider's name Toothless' eyes shot open and he tried his best to stand. He flared his wings and stretched letting out a roar. The other's smile as the dragon regained consciousness. Toothless' vision came back to focus, and he saw his rider's mother and friends. Lin walked forward a patted him on the head.

"It's alright Toothless." Lin smiled.

Toothless looked around and realized his rider was not there, he quickly jumped down the Haru's room window and saw the bed empty. He let out a loud roar that echoed through the city. He then jumped back onto the roof walking around panicked. Lin waved her arms to catch the dragon's attention.

"Toothless calm down! Everything is going to be fine, but we need to focus and find Haru." Lin assured the dragon.

Toothless slowly calmed down, his eye slits soon turned to orbs as he heaved deep breaths. Lin placed a hand on his snout.

"Alright now that we have him under control, where do we start looking for the Equalist?" Tenzin asked.

"My guess is that the Equalists are hiding underground." Lin said placing her hands on her hips. "In the maze of tunnels beneath the city."

"Underground. Just like my father's secret factory. Figures." Asami said crossing her arms angrily.

"Yeah, yeah. That makes sense. When those chi-blockers had me in their truck, in sounded like we drove into a tunnel." Bolin recalled. Mako was in deep thought, then he looked up in realization.

"I know where to start looking. Come on."

"I'll take Toothless." Asami said. "Come on boy." Asami waved. The dragon followed the teens. Lin and Tenzin stayed back for a moment.

"Wherever Amon is keeping Haru and Korra, I bet that's where my officers are too." Lin said hopefully.

 **"** Let's bring them all home, Lin." Tenzin said placing his hand on her shoulder.

* * *

 **Alleyway**

Oogi and Toothless land in an alleyway. Asami hops off Toothless while the others disembark from Oogi. Mako looks around for clues.

"The truck with Bolin took off down this alley." Mako turns his head back towards the group and points. They run down the alley and they soon reach an intersection and stop as they walk around.  
"Which way?" Asami asked.

"Hmm. This way kinda smells familiar." Bolin said aloud.

Toothless stepped forward and began sniffing around, he suddenly darts to the right and runs. The other follow as quick as they can. Toothless jumps down a slope into a canal. The other slide down and follow.

"There!" Mako exclaimed. Toothless stood before a gate at the end of the canal, clawing at it. Lin takes a closer look, catching the sight of tracks.

"Motorcycle tracks."

"Haru must be in there somewhere." Asami said worried.

Toothless became impatient and prepared a plasma blast.

"Hold Toothless!" Lin ordered. The dragon immediately stopped charging the blast and grunted.

"We don't want them to hear us coming." She said. Lin steps back, raises her arms upwards and the metal grates slide up.

"Toothless you stay here. We'll be back" Lin said to the dragon. Toothless crooned and did as he was told, he watched them enter the dark tunnel.

The group walked into an intersection of tunnels. Mako uses firebending to light the way..

"Let's try this way." Asami pointed. Mako extends his hand to stop her.

"And what if Haru's not down there?" Mako suggested. Asami turned to him harshly.

"Then we pick another tunnel until we find him!"

Asami clenches her fist with determination and proceeds to walk down the tunnel, the rest follow. Mako looks a little hurt, by her attitude. The tunnel takes a curve, Mako turns to Asami.

"Hey are you okay?" Mako asked.

"Yeah why wouldn't I be?" Asami replied.

Before Mako could say anything else the sound of an engine echoed down the tunnel. Everyone looked back to see motorcycle headlight coming their way.

"Hide!" Lin said sharply.

Mako extinguishes his flame and everyone runs towards a pillar on the side of the tunnel.

As the Equalists come closer, one then flips a switch on the dashboard of their motorcycle. Lin and the others turn away at the sound of a door opening. Sure enough, they see a part of the tunnel wall flip inward, revealing a hidden passage and both Equalists drive in and the door closes behind them.

Lin is shocked at first and then a look of determination comes over her face as she runs out from behind the pillar, the others follow her. They all stand before the wall, Lin closes her eyes and reaches her hand upwards to touch the wall. She rubs the wall with her hand, using Metalbending to feel the inner mechanics of the door. She then pauses her hand in the middle and she rotates it to the right. The wheel valves on the other side of the door twist and shift. Lin pushes her palm up and the wall flips upwards. Lin then gestures into the passage and the group runs in as the wall flips shut.

They all were inside of a secret Equalist base. They saw motorcycles, giant trucks in the foreground and a group of Equalists loading things into a tram. They all hid behind a wall and listened.

"That tram goes to the training camp." The Equalist pointed to the right. The tram car goes down the tunnel. The Equalist turns around as another tram drives in, the rider steps off.

"Everything was delivered to the prison, sir." The female Equalist said. They both walked away to an office. As the others looked on Tenzin narrowed his eyes.

"That's where they must be keeping Korra and Haru." Tenzin suggested.

"We need to get down that tunnel." Lin stated. She looked to see if the coast was clear. Once she saw no one, she waved her hand and runs into the open and the others quickly follow her. They all hop onto tram and Asami drives it down the tunnel.

At the end of the tunnel two Equalists stand guard. An alarm sounds and blinks red at the end of the tunnel and the two Equalists look towards the inside of the tunnel as the tram rolls out. The Equalist looked confused as it is revealed that the tram is empty. The tram comes to a stop and the front lights turn off. Both Equalist walk towards the tram.

"It's empty." One said. The looked at him.  
"Yeah. I can see that." The other replied in a snarky tone.

Metal cables shoot out from the tunnel behind them and wrap around their chests as they are pulled into the tunnel screaming. There is clanging and banging. The Equalists are already tied up and propped against a door, knocked out. Bolin and Mako standing in front of them while Lin walks up the stairs and Asami is already waiting at the top of the stairs.

"You two." Lin turns towards Mako and Bolin and points to the unconscious Equalists. "Keep an eye on them."

Lin retracts the metal sole of her shoe and she stomps hard into the ground with her bare foot. Shockwaves roll out from Lin's foot throughout the room and facility. She feels corridors with jail cells as the shockwaves move through it. Suddenly Lin opens her eyes.

"My officers are inside." She said looking up.

"What about Haru and Korra?"

"I don't see them yet." Lin replied.

Lin continues walking up another flight of stairs while Asami and Tenzin follow after her. They walk down a long hall with jail cells on both sides, Asami looked inside for any trace of life but they were all empty.

They all make a right into another hall and they see two Equalists at the end of it. Alerted to their presence, the Equalists got into attack positions as they swing their bolas above their heads. As they throw their bolas, Tenzin airbends a powerful blast of air, knocking the Equalists backwards against the wall. Lin passes them by onto the next hall. Asami runs forward, rips the mask off one of the Equalist and grabs the front of his shirt, holding her chi blocker glove to his face.

"Haru Beifong and Avatar Korra, where are you keeping them?!" Asami yelled as electricity crackled in her glove.

While Lin was searching the cells, she finds one and look in with shock. She walks closer to the bars to reveal the metalbender cops all seated despondently on their beds. Lin metalbends the bars aside loudly and the cops turn towards her as she walks into the cell.

"Chief Beifong?" the man said solemnly. Lin head droops slightly with sadness.

"I'm too late. That monster already took your bending, didn't he?" she asked. The cop nods silently, looking away shamefully.

"I'm so sorry." She shakes her head sadly. She stood up straight. "Come on, let's get you out of here."  
Lin walks out as the cops get off the beds and follow.

We return back to Asami with her hands on the Equalist's collar as she pushes the Equalist up against the wall forcefully.

"I know you have them. I saw Amon take Haru and I know he must've had Korra taken too. So where are they!?" Asami threatened as she brought the glove closer to the man's face.

"Yes, it's true Amon took the Chief, but he never told us his location. And we don't have the Avatar, the Equalists didn't attack City Hall. Tarrlok's lying."

Asami puts the Equalist back on the ground.

"What?" Asami looks up to see Lin and the now freed officers.

"I scanned the entire prison. Korra and Haru aren't here."

"This doesn't make sense. If they have Haru, but not Korra then why would Tarrlok make up a story about getting attacked?" Asami asked confused. Tenzin looked up in realization, then anger as he furrowed his brows.

"Because he has Korra. He fooled us all!"

Suddenly an alarm goes off, echoing throughout the prison. Asami, Tenzin, Lin and the officers run to the tram car where Mako and Bolin are waiting frantically.

"Let's go, people!" Bolin hollered.

Asami hops behind the wheel as everyone gets on and immediately drives down the tunnel. As they speed down the tunnel, Mako turns around and notices a tram catching up to them from behind. Mako was about to attack, but Bolin places a hand on Mako's shoulder and steps in front of him. He brings his hands out to the sides, clenches his fingers and brings them down. The walls of the tunnel collapse they all heard the Equalist tram colliding into the rubble.

"Try to chi-block that, fools!" Bolin jeered as an officer and Mako smile at him.

While everyone was hanging on for dear life, Lin looked forward and was shocked at what she saw.

"We got more company." Lin warned. Up ahead at the end of the tunnel, the Lieutenant, a massive group of chi blockers and a couple of mecha-tanks were waiting in position for them. The Lieutenant's kali stick sparked with electricity.

Lin looked at the ceiling to see a metal rail. She begins make elaborate movements with her arms towards the ceiling, causing the rail to snap down onto the track.

"Hang on!" Lin shouted.

The tram moves up the make shift rail towards the ceiling. Lin earthbends a hole in the ceiling and the tram sails through the hole, into the air and lands roughly on the ground. Everyone groans but they are all alright. Lin gets out of the tram and earthbends a hole in the ceiling and sunlight shines in.

* * *

 **With Korra**

Korra is inside the metal box still meditating. A bead of sweat drips down her forehead as she concentrates.  
 _ **Vision,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,**_

 _Korra stood in the pew of a courtroom, this must be Yakone's trial. Everyone's eyes were on the prosecutor._

" _Yakone has ruled Republic City's criminal empire for years-" The prosecutor stated as she looked at the criminal lord. Yakone was grinning evilly as Avatar Aang sat behind him._

" _-yet he has always managed to stay out of the law's reach. Until now." She turns to the council. "You will hear testimony from dozens of his victims and they will tell you Yakone has maintained his grip on the underworld by using an ability that has been illegal for decades. Bloodbending." She finished._

 _An adult Sokka who sat on the council frowned with suspicion. Yakone's attorney stood up and walked around the table towards the council._

 _"The prosecution's entire case is built upon the make-believe notion that my client is able to bloodbend at will, at any time on any day. I remind the council that bloodbending is an incredibly rare skill and it can only be performed during a Full Moon. Yet the witnesses will claim that my client used bloodbending at every other time except during a Full Moon. It would be a mockery of justice to convict a man for a crime that is to commit." Yakone attorney explained._

 _Yakone still sat smug, handcuffed to the table. There were mutters in the crowd and among the council. Aang looked on a serious look on his face._

 _The vision fast forwards to the council walking back into the courtroom, towards their seats._

 _"Councilman Sokka will now deliver the verdict." The_

 _bailiff announced._

 _Sokka stood up at the council table and cleared his throat._

 _"_ _In my years, I have encountered people born with rare and unique bending abilities." He smiled slightly._

" _I once bested a man with my trusty boomerang who was able to firebend with his mind. Why, even metalbending was considered impossible for all of history until our esteemed Chief of Police, Toph Bei Fong, single-handedly developed the skill." Sokka gestured to Toph, he then turned toward the audience._

" _The overwhelming amount of testimony and has convinced this council that Yakone is one of these unique benders and he exploited his ability to commit these heinous crimes. We find Yakone guilty of all charges and sentence him to life in prison." Sokka announced hitting the gavel.  
At this, Yakone's attorney balls up the scroll in his hand, throws it away and bangs his hand against the table angrily. Yakone stands up and the attorney looks towards him. He closed his eyes and sighed, then suddenly his eyes open wide and they dilate unnaturally. _

_Suddenly Sokka yells in pain as his arm is bent slightly backwards. He begins to close his eyes and spasm. The whole council begin to spasm in the seats. Toph she metalbends a cable from her side. Yakone's eyes look to the side and cocks his head._

 _Toph drops the cable. and she begins to spasm and groan in pain. Yakone as he laughs and looks backwards. Aang was reaching towards Yakone, but he too was shaking and groaning in pain. The rest of the audience are spasming in pain as well. Yakone has managed to bloodbend everyone without using his hands.  
_ _ **Vision ends,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,**_

Korra has a pained expression on her face and she breathes rapidly to concentrate.

* * *

 **City Hall**

It's sun down at City Hall. The rest of the council are standing inside when Tenzin walks in with everyone else.  
"Thank you all for meeting us on such short notice." Tenzin stated. Lin made eye contact with Saikhan and nodded.

"Chief."

"Lin."

"Have you news of Avatar Korra?" a voice said from behind. Tenzin, Lin and everyone turned around to see Tarrlok walking towards them. Tenzin stepped forward.

"We do. You kidnapped her, Tarrlok." Tenzin pointed. Tarrlok was surprised and stepped back.

"I am shocked you would accuse me of such an evil act. I already explained. Equalists attacked and took her."

"But there were no chi-blockers here last night. (points to Tarrlok again) You planted the evidence, didn't you?" Tenzin pressed on.

"That is a ridiculous accusation." Tarrlok said defensively.

As all this was going on, the council page stood on the second floor, clutching a pillar listening to their conversation.

"It's true!" the page yelled.

Tarrlok and everyone turned around to the page.

"He took her. I was here when Avatar Korra arrived last night but Councilman Tarrlok ordered me to leave. (Cut back to the page) I was on my way out when I saw Tarrlok bring her down to the garage.

"That is nonsense! Every knows your nothing more than a squeaky voiced liar!" Tarrlok shouted in anger.

"Why did you wait until now to fess up?" Lin asked with her arms crossed.

"I was terrified to tell because…because Tarrlok is a blood bender!" the page shouted, "He blood bent Avatar Korra! He even said that he was the one who blew up Chief Beifong's office!"

Everyone gasped. Lin's eyes went wide at that and she snarled at Tarrlok as her body was shaking from pure rage.

"TARRLOK!" Lin shouted as she charged at him with her metal blades but was stopped in mid-strike as Tarrlok was not only blood bending her, but the rest of the group.

He slowly started to bring them to their knees and then knocked them out as he fled City Hall.

* * *

 **Haru**

Haru had used the keys to unlock the chains a free himself. He the broke the bed frame to use the wood as a makeshift crutch. He used stuffing from the pillow to cushion the bottom of the stick so that it wouldn't make noise when he walked.

He made his way to the door and quietly unlocked and opened it. He winced when the door creaked, but nothing happened, he peeped into the hall and it looked like he was in a regular house.

Haru quietly limped to a nearby window and looked out to see a desert wasteland that seemed to stretch for miles. How was he going to escape this place? Where was he to begin with? The Si Wong Desert? Without his bending, plus his injury, he was at a big disadvantage.

Haru turned around to leave, but when he did there was a young boy standing before him. Haru gasped, not because he was startled, but because this boy looked just like the little boy from his dream, same colored hair and eyes. Haru slowly put his index finger to his lips, gesturing the boy to stay quiet.

Much to his surprise the boy ran down the hall screaming.

"Uncle Dagur! Uncle Dagur! The bad man left the room!" the boy screamed.

Haru panicked looking around to escape but there was none, the walls were thick and bare. He tried to enter some of the rooms, but they were locked shut. This was just his luck.

"Beifong!" Dagur called.

Haru looked up and saw Dagur standing at the end of the hall, the young boy standing behind his leg.

"Give up, there's no escape!" Dagur said stepping forward. Haru backed away.

"Like hell there is!" Haru exclaimed.

Haru quickly limped toward the window and jumped through it, breaking the glass and falling onto the sandy ground, he quickly got up and spotted a stable of some sort, he hopped over to them as fast as he could. Just as he was about to open the doors, he felt a pain in his shoulder. He looked and saw a dart sticking out of it. He turned around and saw Dagur with a crossbow in his hand. Haru's vision went blurry and he fell, but before he passed out he heard a roar come from the stables, but not just any roar. That was the roar from a-

"Dragon." Haru slurred as he passed out.

* * *

 **City Hall**

Tenzin layed unconscious on the floor. Lin walked over to him and slapped his face.

"Wake up."

Tenzin awakens with a gasp and sits up albeit slowly. Mako helped Asami up as she held a hand on her head. Bolin sits up on screen and flails his arms around disoriented

"Uuugghhh, man. I had this awful dream that Korra was taken by this evil bloodbender. So weird." Bolin said dazed. Asami and Mako look at each other then back to Bolin.

"Bolin, that really happened. He knocked us out." Asami reminded. Bolin became shocked.

"Are you serious?! Where is he? Is he here right now?" he asked looking around.

"Tarrlok is long gone. I'll alert the whole force." Chief Saikhan said to Tenzin and Lin.

Saikhan and the other councilmen turn away and walk away. Back to the group,Bolin places a hand on his shoulder and attempts to rotate it to loosen the sore muscles on his shoulder.

"We've only been out for a little while. Maybe we can still pick up Tarrlok's trail." Lin stated.

"It could lead us to Korra. Let's go." Tenzin said about to walk off.

"What about Haru? We have to find him." Asami said worried.

"Don't worry we'll make Amon pay." Lin reassured the girl. Asami nodded. With that they all left City Hall

* * *

 **With Korra.**  
 _ **Vision,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,**_

 _While everyone is struggling under Yakone's Bloodbending grip, the evil criminal smiles maniacally as he has his palms upward and he flexes his fingers. He looks towards Toph with deep concentration and makes her grab a bunch of keys off a fellow cop. She gasps in pan as Yakone levitates her towards him. Her hand is outstretched with the key as she unlocks Yakone's cuffs, they fall to the floor._

 _Yakone massages his wrists and moves them around. He then moves his arms upwards, clenches his hand and Toph and a cop fall unconscious. Suddenly everyone in the room drops unconscious including Sokka and the council. Yakone looks back to see Aang's hand is still outstretched towards him, gasping in pain. Yakone brings his hand up, levitating Aang into the air._

" _Yakone, you won't get away with this." Aang struggled to speak._

" _Ha ha ha ha ha ha. Republic City is mine, Avatar. I'll be back on day to claim it." Yakone smiled evilly._

 _Yakone brings his hand back and tosses Aang is forward against the steps and he is knocked unconscious. Yakone runs out of the courtroom and onto an ostrichhorse carriage he slaps the reins and the animal runs down the road._

 _Back with Aang, the wind blows around his robes and he wakes up glowing with the Avatar State. The glow fades and Aang looks furious. Aang bursts out onto the street angry and standing atop a huge swirling air ball and moves after Yakone._

 _Yakone's carriage speeds down an empty street and Aang is hot on his tail. Aang proceeds to move his air ball across the buildings. Yakone looks to the side in shock._

 _Aang makes elaborate movements with his arms and sends an air slice towards the carriage. The air slice severs the reins and the carriage spins off balance. The ostrichhorse keeps running but the carriage falls on its side toward the ground and skids a distance. Aang nears the carriage and circles it._

 _Suddenly Yakone extends his arms upwards and brings them in. Aang gasps and his body lurches forward and collides with the ground. Yakone jumps out of the carriage and walk towards Aang. Yakone's hair is in a slight mess and he loosens his collar._

" _This time I'm going to put you to sleep for good." He said moving his arms around rapidly._

 _Aang spasms once more and a sickening crunch can be heard. His arms contort in an unnatural position. Yakone levitates Aang's body upwards and Aang continues to groan in pain. His body slowly spins around and his arms and knees are bent in very awkward angles. Aang's wrist as it bends backwards and Aang screams in pain._

 _Beads of sweat drip down Yakone's face as he looks on with deranged look in his eyes. Aang's neck begins to twist in a weird angle but then his eyes flashes into the Avatar State and he has broken free of Yakone's bloodbending and air is swirling fiercely around him. Yakone is surprised and puts his arms in front of his face to shield him from the wind._

 _Aang drops down earthbends a cone around Yakone and contains him. Yakone struggles and Aang's steps toward him. His right hand is placed on the middle of Yakone's forehead while his left hand is placed on the middle of his chest just under the collarbone._

" _I'm taking away your bending for good."_

"NOOO!" Yakone yells as he tries to shake free. _Aang's arrows and eyes flash. Yakone gasps with his eyes wide open. Aang's arrows and eyes stop glowing and he steps away from Yakone with a sigh._

" _It's over."_

 _ **End Vision,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,**_

Korra opens her eyes with disbelief as she comes out of the meditation.

"Aang, this whole time you were trying to warn me about Tarrlok." She said wiping the sweat from her face.

Suddenly a door opens. Korra stands up and listens to footsteps coming down the stairs. Tarrlok stood before the metal box.

"My life is a disaster now thanks to you and your little boyfriend." Tarrlok said with a sneer as he approached the box.

"So your little bloodbending secret's out?" Korra smiled smugly _._ Tarrlok seethes and looks away from the box.

"And I know how you bloodbent me without a Full Moon. You're Yakone's son." Korra stated.

"I was his son." Tarrlok said in a low tone, "But in order to win Republic City; I had to become someone else. My father failed because he tried to rule this City from its rotten underbelly. My plan was perfect, I was to be the city's savior, but you…you and that boy Beifong ruined EVERYTHING!" he shouted in anger.

"Tarrlok, the jig is up, and you have nowhere to go." Korra stated.

"Oh no." Tarrlok steps away and heads towards the stairs. "No, I'll escape and start a new life, and you're coming as my hostage." Tarrlok said walking up the stairs.

"You'll never get away with this." Korra shouted banging on the box.

 _Tarrlok opens his eyes in shock when he reaches the top of the stairs to see Amon, the Lieutenant and three Equalists waiting for him._

"Amon!" He said with surprise.

Korra looked up in surprise. Tarrlok looked towards the Equalists as the chi blockers swing their bolas and the Lieutenant whips out his kali sticks.

"It is time for you to be equalized." Amon stated in a calm voice as the chi blockers prepared to strike.

"You fools." Tarrlok said smugly preparing to attack.

The chi blockers move towards Tarrlok and they attempt to swing their bolas but their bodies are bloodbent and the bolas swing off course.

"You've never faced bending like mine."

Everyone except Amon crumples to the floor. Amon walks towards Tarrlok easily.

"Huh?" Tarrlok is surprised by this.

He re-positions his stance and lets out a shout, but Amon keeps walking, he slows down slightly, struggling against Tarrlok's hold. Amon's legs spasm a little but he shrugs it off and walks forward without hesitation. Tarrlok looks at Amon fearful and steps backwards.

"What? What are you?" Tarrlok whispered fearfully. Amon keeps walking towards Tarrlok.

"I am the solution." Amon simply answered as he quickly grappled Tarrlok down and took his bending away as he screamed in pain.

The Equalist got up as Amon picked up Tarrlok.

"I'll take care of him; you four will retrieve the Avatar. Do not underestimate her; electrocute the box to knock her out before you open it." Amon commanded as walked outside carrying Tarrlok.

"My pleasure." The Lieutenant answered as he and the other walked down the stairs.  
Inside the box Korra looks up with desperation. She looks around the box for an escape, then she looks at her arm band and touches her sleeve.

The Equalists stop in front of the box and wait for the Lieutenant who is still walking down the stairs. As he steps off the last step, he takes out his kali sticks.

"It's payback time." The Lieutenant smirked. He jabs his kali sticks sharply on the box and proceeds to electrocute the box. Korra is heard screaming.

"AHHHH!" Korra shouted in mock pain as she hung from the bars in the ceiling of her cage by one of her arm bracers.

After a few moments the Lieutenant stepped away, "Open the box." He ordered two chi-blockers who complied.

They opened it to see Korra knocked out in the cage.

"Tie her up." He said and just as the two chi-blockers were about to grab her, the Sergeant with an axe saw her movements and stepped back just in time as Korra unleashed a fire blasting kick at them.

They jumped out of the way and readied their weapons just as Korra slammed the ground and caused them to lose their footing and bought herself some time to get upstairs.

The Sergeant was already up and ran after her and came out just in time as she saw Korra launch icicles at Amon as she ran away and Amon followed joining her in the pursuit.

Korra seeing the chi-blocker and Amon she fled down the hill.

Amon stopped at the end of the steep hill and the Lieutenant joined him a moment later.

"I thought I told you not to underestimate her?" Amon questioned in a disapproving tone.

"Don't worry sir I'll get her." With that, the female Sergeant jumped down the slope in pursuit of Korra.

* * *

Korra was using her water bending to propel herself down the hill of snow and saw the chi-blocker still chasing her. She was using a flat piece of wood to sled down the hill towards Korra at a frightening speed.

"Ahh, can't you guys just leave me alone!" She shouted at the woman chasing her and sent some icicles at her, but she dodged them with grace and was gaining on her.

"Watch out for that tree root Avatar!" the woman shouted and Korra looked in front of her just in time to see the root and jumped it avoiding a wipe out.

She came to a stop and got into her stance as she breathed heavily as the masked woman came to a stop about twenty feet from her.

The chi-blocker raised her hands and axe in the air in a surrendering manner and spoke calmly, "Relax, I'm not gonna hurt you Avatar Korra." She spoke in a smooth tone.

"Yeah right." Korra said in a deadpanned expression.

" If I was going to hurt you I would have. I'm on your side Avatar, I have proof." she said.

"Oh? and what is that?" Korra asked sarcastically. The woman lowered her axe, Korra became tense and hostile.

"Drop the axe!" Korra ordered. The woman complied.

"If you check my right pocket you'll see the symbol of the Beifong flying-boar. I am the police informant within the Equalist." She stated.

Korra blinked at that.

"You can restrain me while you check." She said as she lowered his arms and stood still.

"…Okay, but no funny business." Korra said in a threatening tone.

"Whatever you say." The woman shrugged.

Korra raised her hands and encased all but the woman's head and neck in ice. She walked up to her melted the ice by her right thigh and pulled a piece of paper from her pocket.

Korra opened the paper and her eyes widened at the sight of the Beifong family's symbol of the flying-boar.

"You're really on our side." Korra said in slight shock.

"Told ya, now that you know, how bout you melt this ice before I freeze to death?" The woman deadpanned.

"Um yeah, just a sec." Korra said as she melted the ice.

"Come on let's go, we have a lot of ground to cover to reach the City." She said picking up her axe. As she started walking her hand went through the pouch hanging from her hip. She pulled out a ration bar and tossed it to Korra.

"I thought you might be hungry." She said.

And true enough, Korra's stomach growled.

"Hehe, thanks." She said as she took a bite. The bar was frozen, but it soon softened in her mouth, it tasted like peanut butter.

Korra followed the informant and started to ask some questions.

"So…how do you know Haru?" she asked.

"We ran through the same information circles and decided to work together since we were the best in the field, though I knew his name, I went by a codename whenever we exchanged information." she answered.

"I see, so that's why he has that whole spy network going on for him. What's your codename?" Korra asked.

"Windshear."

"That sounds so cool." Korra admired.

"Thanks, I thought of it myself." The woman sounded happy at the compliment. "So, are you and Haru a… _thing_?" the woman sounded hesitant, but Korra didn't notice.

"Yeah he's my boyfriend." Korra smiled at the thought of Haru. Memories of the beach flashed through her mind. She hoped he was doing well in the hospital.

"Interesting." The woman stated.

They both stopped in their tracks and turned to the sound of barking. They saw a polar bear dog heading their way through the snow.

"Naga, you came looking for me. Good girl." Korra said as she stroked her polar bear dog.

Naga turned and started to growl at the axe-wielding chi-blocker, but Korra wouldn't allow that, "No Naga, she's a friend." She said to her companion who stopped growling.

"Cute, we should be able to get back faster." she commented as Korra mounted Naga.

"Yeah, hop on!" Korra said in a happy tone and the woman jumped behind her on Naga's back. They rode off through the forest.

* * *

 **Republic City**

Tenzin, Lin, Mako, Bolin, were flying above the city on Oogi while Asami was on Toothless. They were searching the ground when they suddenly hear a howl echo below.

"That sounds like Naga! Down there!" Mako pulled Oogi into a turn. When they landed they saw Naga with not only Korra, but an Equalist!

"Korra!" Tenzin said in fear.

Lin and everyone else got into a defensive stance ready to attack the Equalist. Korra got off Naga and held her arms in the air to stop them.

"Whoa! Hold on she a friend!"

"A friend?" Asami asked as she got off Toothless. Everyone else was confused.

"She's the police informant that was working with Haru."

Everyone seemed to calm down, Lin stepped forward narrowing her eyes at the supposed informant.

"Who are you?" Lin asked skeptically. The informant got off from Naga and stepped forward with a bow.

"I'm Agent Windshear." The woman responded. Lin growled in impatience.

"That's not what I meant! Who are you!?" Lin said angrily.

"Since you asked so _nicely_." The woman answered.

The Equalist took off her mask and the group looked to see a beautiful young woman with long black hair like Asami's. She was about Haru's height, a slender curvy build, she had gold eyes and wore black eyeliner.

Mako and Bolin, both blushed a little at the sight of her.

"I am Heather, it's a pleasure to see you again… _Ms_. Beifong." Heather said with a smirked.

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you guys like this chapter. Leave a review letting me know what you think.**


	15. Turning the Tides

**A/N: Hello everyone I am back with another chapter hope you like. I added a lemon scene just like Anonymous Noob the 2nd asked, hope you like it. I have big surprises for the next chapter and you're all going to be shocked. but let me not rant for too long and Enjoy Chapter 15**

* * *

 **Turning the Tides.**

Lin jumped to attack Heather, but she quickly flipped away. Asami swing at her and they both fought fiercely, punching and kicking, Asami tried to electrocute her, but Heather quickly kicked Asami in the gut, launching her across ground. Bolin caught her while Mako shot flames at Heather. She swiftly dodged each attack, flowing around every attack. Mako sent a bigger ball of fire and Heather used her gloved hand and smacked it to the side. Mako was surprised by this and went to punch Heather, but he easily parried his punches and grabbed him in a tight choke hold.

"If you're done trying to fight me maybe we can talk." Heather said into Mako's ear. The firebender tried to move, but Heather's grip was too strong. Suddenly Toothless came up behind them and smacked Heather away with his tail. Heather slid across the street, she staggered as she got up. Toothless and the others surrounded her.

Korra rushed over and stood between Heather and the others.

"Stop! What are you doing!?" Korra shouted confused by everyone's behavior. Toothless growled but he calmed down a bit when Lin patted him.

"Korra, Heather is the one that helped Amon kidnap Haru." Lin said eyed Heather angrily. Korra's eyes widened with shock.

"Haru's been kidnapped? When?"

"Around the same time you were at City Hall with Tarrlok. She subdued Toothless and led Amon right to Haru." Tenzin explained. Korra in shock looked back to Heather, who held up her hand in surrender.

"I can explain." Heather stated.

"There's nothing to explain! You Amon helped kidnap Haru, you can't be trusted!" Asami interjected.

"Where is Haru?" Korra asked sternly. Heather stood up and composed herself.

"He's safe, that's all you need to know." She said dusting herself off. Lin looked at Heather incredulously.

"All we need to know? This is my son we're talking about!" Lin yelled stepping closer. Toothless growled to emphasize.

"Trust me, Haru is safe. I would never let him get hurt." Heather said sincerely, her voice cracked a bit. Korra could see it in her eyes, the love she had for Haru.

She didn't know how to process this. This was Haru's ex-girlfriend, the first girl he ever loved and the one who broke his heart, right here in front of her. The universe sure had a sense of humor.

Everyone looked at Heather warily, no trust in their eyes. This wasn't going to help get Haru back. Korra knew this.

"I believe you." Korra replied. Asami, Lin and the other looked at Korra with surprise, even Toothless and Heather herself. Asami spoke up.

"What? Korra you don't understa—" Asami began, but Korra cut her off.

"I understand that she is our only link to Haru and Amon, she can help us deal with both of them." Korra explained. Asami turned away with a huff. Lin sighed and released her hostility.

"Fine we'll take her to Air Temple Island and deal with her in the morning." Lin said. Korra nodded and stepped aside. Lin pulled out a pair of handcuffs and walked towards Heather.

Heather stepped back and looked at Lin with a raised eyebrow.

"Uhh what are you doing?" she asked.

"Korra here may trust you, but I don't, it's either the cuffs or no deal." Lin replied.

"Last I checked you're the one's that need me, either I come freely or not at all." Heather countered. Lin grew angry at this and stepped forward.

"Why you little-" Lin began suddenly Tenzin grabbed her by the shoulder to stop her.

"Lin, please." Tenzin pleaded. Lin sighed angrily and stepped aside to let Heather pass.

"Fine but no funny business missy."

"Whatever you say Ms. Beifong." Heather smirked as she walked over to the Sky Bison. As she passed, Toothless growled while Asami, Mako and Bolin narrowed their eyes at her. Heather smirked smugly and swayed her hips. She climbed up the Bison and waited.

Everyone followed suit, while Asami climbed on Toothless. Both animals took off into the night sky towards Air Temple Island.

* * *

 **Somewhere in the Earth Kingdom**.

Haru sat chained to a new bed in a different room. Dagur sat in a chair at the door fiddling with a dagger (pun intended) while watching Haru's every move in total silence. It was kind of unnerving for Haru. He was trapped and literally had nowhere to go.

"So, the Si Wong Desert?" Haru said to break the ice. Dagur shook his head not looking up from his knife.

"Not exactly, but close enough so that you are far away from Republic City, so no one can find you." Dagur smirked. Haru exhaled deeply and look at Dagur blankly

"How considerate." Haru said sarcastically.

"I wouldn't call it that. I call it, thinking ahead. You were always such a nuisance and finally Amon has rectified that." Dagur said pointing the knife at Haru.

He then began cleaning his nails with the knife. Haru began to think to himself when a thought came to mind.

"Who's the kid?" Haru asked, referring to the boy with gold and green eyes.

"He's no one." Dagur said seriously. He sent a sharp look at Haru and went back to what he was doing. Haru sensed the change in tone and smiled lightly, this was his chance to mess with Dagur.

"No one? He called you 'Uncle Dagur', that doesn't sound like no one to me." Haru replied, but Dagur stayed nonchalant.

"It's none of your business." Dagur said blankly.

"Is he Heather's kid?" Haru asked, but Dagur stayed silent ignoring Haru's question.

"Oh so now you decide to stay silent, wow just when we were getting along so well." Haru said in a pout tone. Dagur still stayed silent, not being affect by Haru's words. Haru decided to try something.

"So Heather had a kid, what's the big deal? I just feel sorry for the father." Haru was trying to get Dagur upset and it worked, Dagur shot Haru a deadly glare.

"Watch it Beifong I'd hate for you to lose another leg." Dagur threatened. His reacting intrigued Haru.

"Oooohh so you do know who the father is. Come on you can tell me, I won't tell a soul, as you can see." He gestured to his chains. "I bet she doesn't even know, she was always partying and flirting with other guys, no wonder she doesn't know."

At this Dagur got up angrily and pointed his knife at Haru as he fumed.

"You better watch your tongue Haru! Watch it before I cut it out once and for all! You are such a fool and you don't even know it." Dagur scolded. Haru was not affected by his threats.

"Then enlighten me Dagur. How am I such a fool?" Haru asked rolling his eyes.

"Wouldn't you like to know." Dagur smirked as he crossed his arms.

"Yeah I'd like to know. I'd also like to know where you found dragons." Haru added. Dagur's body stiffened and his smirk turned to slight shock. Now it was Haru's turn to smirk.

"That's right I heard them in the stable. So, where'd you find them?" Haru asked. Dagur turned away from Haru and went to the door.

"I'm taking a break."

"Oh come on Dagur. I have so many questions and no answers. Give me a bone here." Haru pleaded. Dagur sighs and gives Haru a glance.

"You really wanna know?" Dagur asked.

Haru nods his head.

"We didn't find them, they found us. And about Heather, she has only been with one person in her entire life." Dagur stated. Haru looked at Dagur confused then his eyes widened in realization. Dagur smiled mischievously.

"You're lying!" Haru accused.

"Am I? You've seen his eyes, right?" Dagur smirked. This didn't make sense to Haru then that would mean-

"But-bu-but we-" Haru stuttered.

"Oh I know, you should've been more careful and laid off the cactus juice." Dagur interjected. Haru sat there surprised by the revelation. Dagur smiled and left the room. Haru looked up and began to thrash in the chains.

"Dagur get back here you liar! You're lying Dagur! YOU'RE LYING!" Haru yelled as he struggled with the chains. He soon calmed down and began to think back to that fateful night.

 _Flashback to 3 years ago__

 _At Beifong manor a 17-year-old Heather and a 16-year-old Haru had just got back from a party downtown. Heather was struggling to help a drunk Haru upstairs, his armor was weighing him down._

" _Ugh! You're heavier than you look." Heather groaned._

" _Hmm I'm the b-beer ball champion!" Haru slurred triumphantly almost losing his balance._

" _Shhh! We don't want your mom to hear us." Heather whispered._

" _She's… not h-ere, she's still at the station. It' just me and you." Haru smiled as he tried to steal a kiss from Heather._

" _Gross you smell like dog water. Come on help me out here." Heather said lifting him to the stairs._

 _Slowly but surely, they made their way up the stairs down the hall and into Haru's room. She then sat him in a chair._

" _Oof! Remind me not to let you drink again."_

" _Oh c-come on! You know you like it." Haru smirked. Heather rolled her eyes._

" _Only to make you less nervous, not to make you vomit on some guys shoes." Heather recalled._

" _He was in my way." Haru shrugged. Heather shook her head and began to remove Haru's armor._

" _Oooh I like where this is going." Haru said smugly. Heather flicked his head. "Ow!"_

" _Don't get any ideas." she said as she took off his heavy boots, and chest plate. Soon he was down to his boxers and t-shirt._

" _Ok babe time for bed." She said as she pulled Haru to his feet. She held him up, so he wouldn't fall, but then he leaned into her, knocking her off balance and onto the bed, with him on top of her._

" _Whoopsie-daisy!" Haru laughed. Heather huffed in irritation._

" _That's not funny Haru, get off." Heather grunted._

" _Why? Just stay here tonight." Haru said as he played with Heather's hair._

" _I can't Dagur needs me back home."_

" _Dagur shmagger, come ooooon…just…one…night." Haru said kissing her cheek, lips and neck. Heather looked away, giving Haru more accesses to her neck. He began nibbling and sucking on it. Heather tried to move but Haru was too heavy._

" _Haru, what if your mom sees us?"_

" _Don't worry, she's still at work. She won't know." He whispered in her ear._

 _His voice sent chill through her body and then came a wave of warmth. Haru began kissing her on the lips. Heather was surprised, but she didn't argue, she kissed him back. His hands roamed all over her body. Every time he touched her bare skin, she let out a little moan and had goosebumps. She didn't want to admit it, but she liked it. She wanted him._

 _Haru had taken off his clothes and helped her out of hers, once done she laid there and covered herself, shy from his gaze. Haru smiled and kissed her, slowly moving her arms out of the way._

" _Haru we shouldn't do this, we could be caught." She whimpered._

" _I don't care, I want you." Haru whispered before continuing to kiss her. His hand reached down to her ***** and she gasped as he began to rub it. She grabbed the covers tightly in her hand as he continued._

 _Soon she released and let out a moan, she panted as her heart raced. Now that she was wet Haru held his **** and prepared to go inside her._

" _Wait." she said. Haru looked her in the eye to see what was wrong. He saw the look of uncertainty in her eyes._

" _Don't worry." He said to her._

 _He rubbed her entrance once more and entered. Heather gasped and moaned loudly, she held Haru close to her and dug her nails into his back with every thrust. It had hurt at first, but once Haru set the rhythm, it felt blissful._

 _They continued for the next hour or so, Heather had spent the night and snuck out early the next morning._

 _End Flashback,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,_

Haru lay in the bed, chained and in shock by what he remembered.

"I…have a son?" Haru said to himself in disbelief. What would everyone say back home? His mom was so going to kill him.

* * *

 **Air Temple Island**

The next day Korra sat and ate breakfast with the others.

"The food tastes amazing Pema." The Avatar said as she finally took a break, "I'm finally starting to feel like myself again." She added as she took another bite of food.

"We're just so thankful that your home safe." Pema said as she stood up from the table and started to take some of the dishes to clean.

"Here let me help." Asami said as she also stood up and took the remaining dishes.

"Korra, I realize that you've been through a lot, but I need you to tell me what happened." Tenzin stated.

"First off, Tarrlok isn't who he says he is. He's Yakon's son." She said.

Everyone was stunned at that, till Lin gained a look of understanding.

"It all makes sense now. That's how Tarrlok was able to blood bend us without a full moon." The ex-Chief said.

"But how did you escape? And where's Tarrlok?" Tenzin asked.

"Amon captured him and took his bending." Korra said seriously. Tenzin and Lin were shocked by this.

"What?" Tenzin said in disbelief.

"Yeah, he showed up out of nowhere. He almost got me, too, that's when I met Heather." Korra explained. "I thought she was trying to capture me and take me back to Amon, but that wasn't the case."

"This is very disturbing news. Amon is becoming emboldened. Taking out a councilman, almost capturing the Avatar ... I fear Amon is entering his endgame. We need to ask Heather everything she knows about Amon and Haru's whereabouts."

"I'll go get her." Lin said getting up to leave.

* * *

Down in the Temple basement Heather sat in isolation and darkness, she could've escaped, but she needed to gain their trust to help them.

Suddenly the basement door opened, and Lin walked into the room with a serious look on her face.

"Is it morning already?" Heather smirked. Lin was not laughing, and she shot a metal cable that wrapped around Heather's wrist and pulled. Heather flew across the floor towards Lin.

"Well good morning to you too." Heather said with irritation as she got up and dusted herself off.

"It's time you started talking. Let's go." Lin turned and walked down the hall, Heather followed.

* * *

They arrived at the dining area, everyone watched her warily as she sat down. Pema came out of the kitchen and placed a bowl of noodles and bread in front of her.

"Thank you, Ms. Pema, it's nice to see you again." Heather said. Pema gave a slight smile, bowed and left the room. Heather began to eat the food while everyone watched her. Tenzin cleared his throat to speak.

"Um…welcome back Heather."

"Oh please Tenzin. I know when I'm not welcome." Heather sipped her noodles while glaring at Asami in particular.

"What can you tell us about Amon's next move?" Tenzin asked. Heather kept on slurping her noodles until she decided to answer

"He's going to attack the Republic City in a few hours." she said casually.

"What?" Lin shouted with surprise.

"You can't be serious!" Mako said in disbelief.

"What is the nature of this attack?" Tenzin pressed.

"He's going to use air ship and from what I last heard he's going to kidnap the other council members." Heather replied.

"We have to do something!" Asami said.

"You can try, but Amon thought this out. The only way to fight back is to get a wire sent to the United Forces." Heather added. Tenzin stood up with a look of determination in his face.

"Then that's what I'll do. Lin can you stay and protect Pema and the kids?" he asked.

"Of course." Lin nodde.

"What about Haru? Where is he?" Asami asked Heather. She didn't like this girl, couldn't stand her, but her friend was in trouble.

"Well if you must know princess. Amon had Haru taken far west in the Earth Kingdom near the Si Wong Desert, where my brother Dagur is guarding him."

"Dagur!?" Lin sasid surprised.

"The Si Wong Desert?" Asami said shocked.

"That's like a thousand miles away from here!" Bolin exclaimed.

"Not if I go get him myself." Heather stated.

"Why in the world would we let you go?"

"Because, it would take too long to send a messenger hawk and I'm the only one that knows exactly where Haru is. If I fly on Toothless, we'll be there and back in two days." Heather explained.

"Yeah right, two days by yourself? You'll run first chance you get."

"I've had plenty of opportunities to escape, you forget I used to be a criminal."

"No one's forgotten that missy, the only reason why you're not in cuffs is because we need your intel. Once this is over you are going to prison." Lin added.

"We'll see about that." Heather turns to Tenzin. "So what's it going to be?"

Tenzin seemed to ponder his options but there really weren't none.

"Alright get Toothless ready and bring Haru home. I'm heading to the city to protect the council." Tenzin left out the room immediately. Heather smirked at the others smugly. Asami was furious but she held her tongue. She puffed and left the room, Mako followed her.

He caught up to her and held her shoulder.

"Hey, is everything alright with you? This whole Haru thing has been making you weird."

Asami quirked an eyebrow.

"What do you mean weird? My best friend of 15 years got his leg blown off by a bloodbender and was kidnapped by an Extremist and the girl that broke his heart 3 years ago. So excuse me for being a little 'weird'!"

"Look I'm worried about Haru too, but…I guess what I'm trying to say is. Do you have feelings for Haru?"

"How can you ask me that?" Asami said shock at the insinuation. Mako held her to calm her down.

"Just answer the question, please?"

"Fine. At some point in time when me and Haru dated, I did have feelings for him and he felt the same, but we decided we were better off as friends. Mako, I care for Haru a lot, he has done so much for me. He killed the man that murdered my mother and he did so to protect me. He was only 7 years old. We've worked on my father's inventions and other projects over the years. Fifteen years Mako and right now he's out there hurt and alone and I can't do anything to help him like he's helped me!" Asami said with tears in her eyes. She began to sob, Mako pulled her close to him and she cried into his shoulder.

Boy did Mako feel guilty, how could he question her loyalty at a time like this? The city was at war for crying out loud. He was going to make it up to her, whatever it took.

 _CLAP…CLAP…. CLAP_

Mako and Asami turned around and saw Heather standing there with a smug look on her face. Asami wiped the tears from her eyes and narrowed them at Heather.

"I must say that was actually touching. Who knew you were good with theatrics _princess_?" Heather said sarcastically.

"What do you want?" Mako said. Heather glared at Mako for his rudeness.

"Easy pretty boy wouldn't want to mess up that cute face of yours." She threatened.

"As if." Mako said getting defensive. Heather just rolled her eyes.

"Whatever don't really care." She turned to Asami. "I'm ready to go, so the sooner you get the dragon ready, the sooner I can bring back Haru." Heather explained. Asami walked past Mako and walked to the exit.

"Follow me." she said as she passed Heather. Heather smirked and turned to follow, she swayed her hips for Mako to see, causing him to blush a bit. He shook it off and followed them to the courtyard.

* * *

Toothless was playing with some Sky Bison when he saw Asami, Korra, Mako, Bolin and Heather coming. He bounded over to greet them…most of them. Toothless nuzzled into Asami and Korra as they petted him, He then began to growl when he spotted Heather, who rolled her eyes at the dragon.

"Oh come on, how long are you gonna be mad?" She said to the dragon. Toothless puffed a cloud of smoke from his nostrils and warbled. Asami petted him getting his attention.

"Toothless we need you to let Heather ride you to find Haru."

Toothless eyes widened at the mention of his rider, but then he looked at Heather then back at Asami and whined loudly. Bolin laughed.

"Ah ha ha. Toothless: 1, Ex-girlfriend: 0!" Bolin cheered.

Heather glared at Bolin seriously causing the earthbender to get nervous. He cleared his throat and looked away from her. Korra turned to Toothless.

"Hey, I know you don't like her very much, but she knows where Haru is." Korra explained.

Toothless whined but he nodded his head begrudgingly. Mako stepped up.

"Isn't there any other way for you to get Haru? Toothless would be excellent help to defend the city against Amon airships."

"Going on foot is out of the question and airships aren't faster than a dragon like Toothless. Sorry, but not sorry." Heather stated crossing her arms.

"It's fine, we'll mange until Haru gets back." Korra said. Mako sighed and Heather stepped forward.

"Alright Toothless let's get this over with." She said to the dragon.

Toothless glared at her shortly before he turned his body and folded his wings. Heather walked forward and climbed onto the saddle. She put her foot in the stirrup and opened and closed the tailfin to make sure it was working.

"Just like old times aye big guy?" she smiled at the dragon. Toothless merely huffed at her. Asami came and gave her a satchel.

"There's food, water and supplies just in case, some fish jerky for Toothless." Asami explained.

"Aww thanks princess."

"Stop calling me that." Asami demanded.

"Whatever you say _princess_." Heather smirked. Asami rolled her eyes and stepped back.

"Where's my axe?" Heather asked.

"I don't think you'll be needing it anytime soon." Mako said.

"Nice try sparky, now hand it over." She said holding out her hand. Mako turned to Bolin who pulled the now folded axe from the back of his shirt. He threw it to Heather who caught it and put it on her back.

"You guys might want to hurry up and get to the city, Amon's attack starts soon." Heather warned.

"We'll worry about that, just bring Haru back home." Korra replied. Heather nodded her head and nudged Toothless. The black dragon flapped his great wings and took off towards Republic City.

* * *

Tenzin lands on the roof of City Hall on Oogi. He dismounts and walks around the dome, where several workers are cleaning the glass. They nod at each other as Tenzin passes. He walks a few steps further but pauses as he hears the fizz of electricity. He ducks in surprise as an electrified disk spirals over his head, and spins midair as another barely misses him. He lands on his feet as the Equalists in disguise drop to the ground and seize his wrists with bolas. Tenzin dodges their attacks, and airbends himself high into the air with an air sprout. The Equalist who was still standing on the ground is flung backward against the concrete wall by a gust of wind; he slumps down against it unconscious.

The two Equalists are still holding onto their bolas for dear life as they are spun around. Unable to hold on any longer, they release their grip and are flung onto a nearby rooftop. Tenzin lands back on the ground as the door opens and the council page comes out.

"Aah!" the page shrieked as he covered his face as the wind dies down. He lowered his arms and smiled. "Ah, I'm so relieved to see you!"

"Quick we must get the other council members to safety"

"I'm afraid we can't! I just received a call from Chief Saikhan. They've all been captured!" the page said worriedly.

"I'm too late!" Tenzin said frustrated.

"The leadership of Republic City is in your hands now."

Tenzin and the page hear the sound of nearby explosions and run to the edge of the roof to see bombs falling onto the city from airships.

"It is a tragic day indeed!" the page wailed.

Suddenly there was a high-pitched shriek that echoed through the air. Tenzin and the page looked up to see a black dot diving from the clouds fast, the noise getting louder. As it got closer Tenzin saw that it was Heather and Toothless. They dove straight towards one of Amon's airships and Toothless fired a powerful plasma blast, causing an explosion on the ship making it fall down to the ground. They destroyed one other ship before turning and flying in another direction.

"Was that Haru Beifong and his dragon? I thought he was kidnapped by Amon?" the page said.

"No that was someone else, come we must help Chief Saikhan." Tenzin said walking off.

* * *

 **Equalist Airship**

Hiroshi Sato was looking at a photograph of himself, his wife, and Asami as a child. He snaps the picture shut and tucks it away in his jacket pocket, before walking toward Amon, who is watching the city from the windows at the front of the airship.

"I've dreamed of this day for so long." Hiroshi stated.

"Yes, the time has come for the Equalists to claim Republic City as their own." Amon replied.

Suddenly a black dragon roar and flew past Amon's ship at blazing speed. Amon and Hiroshi both jumped in surprise.

"What was that!?" Amon snarled. Hiroshi went to the window to see.

"It's Haru's dragon, someone is riding him!" Hiroshi said in realization, suddenly an equalist stepped into the cockpit and saluted Amon.

"Status report." Amon ordered. "Who was riding that dragon!?"

"We don't know sir, but whoever it was destroyed some of our airships before flying south east." The chi-blocker reported.

"Heather." Amon whispered to himself.

"What was that sir?" the chi-blocker asked. Amon shook his head.

"Never mind that, send a wire to our base in the Earth Kigdom quickly. Tell them, 'The revolution has begun.' Go!" Amon ordered. The chi-blocker left immediately. Hiroshi wanted to ask what was going on, but he decided to stay quiet.

* * *

 **Police HQ: Control Room**

Chief Saikhan was overseeing police operations with the remaining staff due to Amon's attack.

 **Telegraph operator** : "Chief, Air Unit Seven was just taken out by an Equalist airship. They've crashed into the harbor!"

"Send a river rescue unit." Saikhan ordered.

 **Female T/O:** Chief, all river rescue ships have been sabotaged!

"What?" Saikhan said in disbelief. Things were just getting worse. Saikhan looked up and saw Tenzin walk in.

"Chief Saikhan." Tenzin greeted. Saikhan sighed with relief

"Tenzin! Am I glad to see you. I was afraid you'd been captured too." Tenzin shook his head.

"I'm the only council member left. What's the status?" He asked.  
 **"** Amon has launched simultaneous attacks across the boroughs. The police are trying to regain control, but we're spread too thin." Saikhan explained.

"I need to send a wire." Tenzin said remembering Heather's words.

"To whom, Councilman?" a telegraph operator asked.

"The General of the United Forces." Tenzin replied.

* * *

In the corridors of the station Officers and other staff were running up and down the halls in a hurry. All of a sudden gas begins pouring from air vents in the walls, causing people to collapse.

* * *

 **Police HQ: Control Room**

"Councilman, your wire has been sent."

"Chief, the phone lines just went dead!"

Saikhan and Tenzin look to each other with worry. In an instant an alarm goes off and the lights go out. The entire station is out of power. Saikhan pulls out two flashlights and tosses one to Tenzin.

"Catch!"

Tenzin catches it and turns it on to see if everyone is ok. He then notices a white smoke coming out of a vent.

"Saikhan, the vents!" He warned the police chief. Saikhan metalbends them shut, but Tenzin can see more smoke seeping in from under the door.

"We need to evacuate immediately. Everyone stay close to me." He said.

* * *

In a smoke-filled hallway, Tenzin walks down with an air dome to protect Saikhan and his workers. They all reach the entrance and escape the smoke and Tenzin stops airbending. Everyone in Tenzin's party gasp when confronted by a squadron of Hiroshi's mecha tanks.

"Not these mecha tanks again!" Tenzin panicked.

The mecha tanks activate magnetic arms, attracting the metalbenders' armor and making them easy captives. Tenzin tries to rescue Saikhan with airbending, but air is no match for electromagnetism.

The three mecha tanks deposit their metalbender officers into a truck. One mecha tank fires a pincer cable at Tenzin, but he airbends the cable down and continues attacking the mecha tank. Two mecha tanks fire cables at Tenzin, who once again deflects them with airbending. A mecha tank charges toward Tenzin and fires a pincer cable at Tenzin, knocking him against the wall of police headquarters. Tenzin uses an air wheel to soften his fall. He looks up and he sees the truck drive away.

"Saikhan, no." he said reaching.

Looking up, he sees a police airship in flames, falling out of the sky. Another truck filled with Equalist agents has arrived. Using their bolas, they capture the police clerks. Tenzin's vision blurs and he begins to lose consciousness. The mecha tanks close in on him.

At that moment, Team Avatar come racing around the corner in the Avatarmobile. As the car heads straight toward the mecha tanks, Korra and Bolin earthbend a ramp in its path.

"Jump!" Asami yelled.

Team Avatar bails out of the car before the ramps launch it into the air and knock one mecha tank into another. The four mecha tanks close in on Team Avatar. Mako, Bolin, and Korra engage the tanks with their bending. A mecha tank is attacked with fire, while the one to its left fires a cable, only to be knocked back by a stone slab. The first mecha tank fires a cable at Bolin, who dodges it by launching himself away.

Mako attacks a mecha tank, only to be grabbed by a cable and electrocuted. Mako grabs the cable and redirects the electricity at the mecha tank. The electricity courses through the tank as its lights go out and it slumps on itself. Korra melts the nearby snow into two water streams and dodges one of the cable and runs up one of Bolin's ramps and bends the water into the exhaust pipes of another mecha tank. It begins malfunctioning and Bolin uses earthbending to knock it over.

Two Equalists have just carried Tenzin to a truck and set him down when Asami electrocutes one from behind. She takes out five more Equalists as they attack her, nimbly dodging their attacks before electrocuting them. Tenzin groans and stands.

"Thank you." He says to Asami.

Tenzin joins Mako, who is dodging a mecha tank's attacks. Tenzin positions himself beneath the tank and airbends it high into the air, sending it flying into the dome of City Hall.

* * *

 **Amon's ship**

From above, in the safety of Amon's airship, Hiroshi views the conflict through a telescope.

"Tenzin has escaped once again. I can't stand to see Asami fighting alongside those benders." Hiroshi said disgusted.

"We will capture them before long. And you will have your daughter back." Amon said unmoved.

* * *

Down below, the mecha tanks have been vanquished. Korra rushing up to Tenzin.

"Are you all right?" she asked concerned. Tenzin nodded his head.

"I'm fine. Thank you, kids. Another moment later and I would have been on my way to Amon."

"Uhhh, guys? Look." Everyone turns to Mako. He points down the street, where an Equalist airship can be seen arriving at Air Temple Island.

"Oh no."

* * *

 **Air Temple Island**

A hatch opens in the bottom of the ship, and Equalists descend on a zip line towards the island. The White Lotus sentries rush to defend against them. In the courtyard, Lin and Tenzin's family watch their home being invaded.

"Everyone, hide inside and remain calm." Lin ordered. Out of nowhere Pema cries out in pain. "Pull it together, Pema. Didn't I just say remain calm?" Lin said, when she looked back she saw Pema clutching her belly the acolytes came to aid her.

"Mommy? What's wrong?" Ikki asked with worry. Pema turned to Lin with panic.

"The baby's coming!"

"Oh no!" Jinora said putting her hands over her mouth.

"Not now, baby!" Meelo whined.

Two Air Acolyte midwives rush to help Pema and lead her inside, leaving the kids watching in concern.

* * *

The White Lotus sentries watch as the chi blockers run up the steps. They begin bending at them as a cable from a second airship buries itself in the steps immediately below them. More chi blockers swing down, followed by the Lieutenant.

Lin stood guard in the courtyard, she listened to the sound of booted feet running. The Lieutenant and a group of chi blockers race up the steps and charge. Lin uses her cables to take out two chi blockers, before grabbing another Equalist with the cable. An Equalist runs up to her, which she intercepts with an earth column. She bends out another earth column and shoots the projectile to an Equalist's face. She groans and slams the ground, creating three earth columns that send the Equalists flying into the air.

Pema is in bed going into labor, two female Air Acolytes are attending her.

"The children, where are they?" Pema asked with worry. The Air Acolyte put a cloth on her head to sooth her.

"Don't worry. They're in the other room, totally safe."

* * *

Meanwhile in the courtyard, Lin attempts to subdue the Lieutenant with her metal cords, but he simply electrifies them with his kali sticks, giving her a shock that throws her to the ground. The Lieutenant approaches to deliver the decisive blow. Suddenly, Jinora swoops out of the sky on her glider.

"Stay away from my Dad's ex-girlfriend." Jinora landed then she swung her staff and airbends the Lieutenant onto a nearby roof.

"Jinora, you shouldn't be out here!" Lin said getting up. She looked up and saw Ikki on her air scooter.

"Get off our island!" She yelled as she knocked over Equalists using the scooter like a pinball.

"Girls, you need to go back inside this instant!" Lin ordered. Sudenly Meelo jumped off a root over top a group of Equalists.

"Taste my fury!" He then fart blasted one of them in the face.

"Meelo, be careful!"

The warning is unnecessary, Meelo sent three other blasts from his hands and butt, he then made a small air shield around himself to send the remaining Equalists flying. He roared a battle cry with snot falling out his nose.

"Never mind." Lin deadpanned.

Now that the Equalists were incapacitated. They tied them up in rope. Lin turned to the Lotus sentries.

"Take these Equalists and lock them in the temple's basement." (to the kids) "Nice work, kids."

Oogi lands in the courtyard, piloted by Tenzin and bearing Team Avatar on his back. The children run to their father.

"Dad!" Jinora exclaimed with joy.

"Oh thank goodness you're all right." Tenzin said hugging his children. Meelo hopped onto his shoulder with a smirk.

"We caught the bad guys." He said with pride. Tenzin was shocked and turned to Lin with anger.

"You let them fight? Do you realize what could have happened?"

"I would have been toast if not for your kids. You should be proud. You taught them well." Lin commended.

Tenzin gazed proudly at his kids, he did teach them as best he could.

"Go on, be with your wife." Lin said.

* * *

Tenzin quickly went to find his wife, when he reached the hallway, he could hear a baby crying. He runs to the bedroom.

"Pema!" he called. He entered the room and saw her laying in bed, holding their newborn in a bundle of cloth.

"Tenzin." She said noticing her husband. Tenzin went and sat beside her on the bed.

"I'm here, Pema."

"Our new son." She said gesturing to the baby.

"Well hello." Tenzin said taking the infant in his arms and gazing down fondly. He turned to his other children who were peeping in from the door.

"Come, meet your new brother."

"A brother? Well it's about time." Meelo said rushing in followed by Jinora and Ikki. They all sat before their new brother.

"Welcome! I'm Ikki and this is Jinora and Meelo. We have a super-great family and we're so happy that you're a part of it." Ikki said. The new smiled at his new siblings and giggled. Jinora turned to her parents.

"What're you going to name him? Can I pick?" she asked excitedly.

"We already chose a name." Pema said looking to Tenzin.

 **"** Rohan." Tenzin replied. Baby Rohan giggled. Lin, Korra, and Mako watch the family from near the doorway and soon entered. Korra stepped forward to speak.

"I'm so sorry to interrupt but more airships are coming." Korra said with sorrow.

Tenzin looked down at his newborn son. Not even an hour since his birth and already his life and that of his family was in danger. Ikki turned to her father with worry.

"Everything's not going to be fine, is it, Daddy?"

Tenzin looks apprehensively at his family. Tenzin walks outside with Lin, Korra and the others, they see two Equalist airships flying in to renew the attack on the island. They had to act.

"What do you want to do, Tenzin?" Korra asked her Airbending master.

"I need to protect my family and get them as far away from this conflict as possible. If Amon got his hands on my children... I hate to even think of it." He said closing his eyes at the thought, Lin put a hand on his shoulder.

"If you're leaving, then I'm going with you." Lin declared.

"But—"

"No arguments. You and your family are the last airbenders. There's no way in the world I'm letting Amon take your bending away."

"Thank you, Lin. Korra, I want you to leave this island and hide for the time being."

"I'm not giving up." Korra said indignantly.

"I'm not asking you to. I sent word to the United Forces. They will be here soon. And once my family is safe, I will return. When Haru and the reinforcements get here, we can turn the tide in this war." Tenzin explained. Korra sighed knowing what he was trying to tell her.

"What you're saying is... we need to be patient."

"You're learning well." Tenzin commended.

Three sky bison bearing airbenders, air acolytes, and Lin, wait to take off. Team Avatar, Naga, and two Lotus sentries are bidding them farewell. Tenzin and Korra hug one last time.

"Stay safe, Korra."  
 **"** You too."

On the bison Lin stood up and saw the Equalist ship getting closer.

"Tenzin, if we're leaving, we better do it now."

Tenzin hopped onto his bison's head a flicked the reins.

"Oogi, yip yip."

The sky bison fly away from the island, as Korra and the team look up at them. Two Equalist airships begin to chase them, as more airships invade the island. One airship shoots out a cable near the team and Equalists come down on the island. The White Lotus guards run in front of Korra and her friends and take their stances.

"Go! We'll hold them off." One of the sentries said. Korra runs and leaps onto Naga.

"Everyone, climb on!" Korra said. "Let's go girl."

Naga runs away as more Equalists come down and encircle the White Lotus sentries, spinning their bolas as they begin to fight. As Team Avatar runs away, Bolin looks up and points at the Lieutenant, who emerged nearby, sliding down a cliff towards them.

"Moustache guy!" Bolin yelled pointing.

Lieutenant slides down the slope and jumps off to attack them. Naga jumps up and uses her right paw to smack the Lieutenant off of the cliff down onto the beach far below as they run past.

"Nice one, Naga." Korra smiled patting her animal guide.

Naga continues on, plunging off a pier into the bay. Korra waterbends a protective bubble around them and they begin swimming towards Republic City.

* * *

 **Lin and Tenzin**

Lin and the airbenders, who are desperately trying to flee from the airships, to no avail.

"They're gaining on us!" Lin warned, Tenzin flicked the reins harder.

"Faster, Oogi!" Tenzin urged. The bison flapped its tail to gain more speed.

Oogi speeds up, but an Equalist airship shoots out a large net at them. Lin metalbends her cables to break the net apart and wraps her cable around the rope. She stands and looks at the family with sorrow as they look at the airships in fear. She looks away before turning back at them, her face hardens with determination.

"Whatever happens to me, don't turn back." Lin said Tenzin turned back and looked at her with surprise.

"Lin, what are you doing?!" He reached out his hand to stop her.

Lin runs down the length of Oogi's tail and jumps off into the air. Retracting her metal line, she pulls herself up onto the roof of the airship. She takes her stance and metalbends a hole in the roof and pulls a large section free. An explosion occurs, and the airship begins to sink out of the sky into the harbor below. As it does, Lin runs across the roof, propelling herself with metalbending onto the roof of the second airship. As she begins a similar demolition, Equalists emerge from a hatch in the roof and fling bolas around her, trapping her. She falls to the ground and is electrocuted. The airship veers away with its captive as the airbenders look on, stunned.

"That lady is my hero." Meelo said with admiration. Tenzin looked down sadly at the capture of his friend.

"Yes, she is."

First Haru, now Lin? When will it end? Tenzin thought. His family was safe for now.

* * *

The scene shifts to the mouth of a sewer pipe giving onto the bay, where the kids stand, ready to flee into hiding. Air Temple Island is visible, and Korra stands, sadly gazing at the besieged temple. Mako comes up to her.

"Korra, we should get moving." he says.

After one last glance they head into the sewers to find refuge.

* * *

Later that night, it is raining on a conquered Air Temple Island. Lin is forced to her knees before Amon, surrounded by his forces. She glares up at him defiantly.

"Tell me where the Avatar is, if you I'll let you keep your bending and I won't kill your beloved son." Amon offered. Lin grew angry.

"You'll never get the chance, I won't tell you anything, you monster!" Lin spat at the Equalist leader.

"That's where your wrong. I know Heather betrayed me, so I sent a wire to secret base near the desert."

Lin eyes widened at Amon's words.

"Yes, it won't be long now until the Beifong bloodline ends…permanently." Amon said gravely.

"NO!" she yelled. Lin struggled to get up and attack Amon, but he merely kicked her in the stomach hard causing her to fall on knees. He grabbed her by the hair and pulled her head up. With a touch of his thumb on her forehead her bending was gone, she slumps to the ground, tears in her eyes.

* * *

 **Somewhere over the Earth Kingdom**

It was night and Heather and Toothless had been flying for most of the day and night nonstop. Toothless was tired but he knew the longer he lasted the sooner he would be with his Rider. Heather fed him some fish jerky and slowly rubbed his head.

"Hang in there Toothless we're almost there." Heather said. Toothless groaned and flapped faster into the distance.

Down below on the desert ground six Equalist were riding on the backs of Eel hounds, they carried swords and other bladed weapons on their back. The leader held a telescope to the sky watching a dark shape cover the stars. He looked to his fellow riders and urged them to go faster as the followed the black dragon in the sky.

* * *

 **A/N: Did you like/dislike this chapter? Leave a review telling me your thoughts. Praise and critics are welcome, except trolls.**


End file.
